My Stories
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Chap 8, Finally End! ini kisah hidupku,, Kuchiki Rukia, dalam mencari arti dari sebuah kata CINTA.. ingin tau kisahku..
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

Hai minna…

Kata sambutan sedikit boleh? (*yg ada sambitan nyh ckckc..)

Saya warga baru disini, mencoba memberanikan diri membuat story biz geregetan jg ma ichiruki xixixi.. so klo ada yg salah mohon di maavkan dan mohon bimbingannya ya.. maklum makluk awam… dan maav klo disini banyak keTIDAKJELASAN, Typo, Occ.. (walaupun ga twu itu artinya paan tp yg jelas itu pasti ga bagus yah xixixi) sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi… ^^v

Ya sud, silahkan membaca story yang saia bwt dan mohon reviewnya ya…

Tapi klo ga ada yang baca berarti ga ada yang review donk.. hikz.. T_T (*pundung dipojokan meja sambil gigitin jempol).

**My Stories**

**Chap 1**

Hai, namaku Rukia Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia ah sama aja.. umurku sekarang.. Um, hampir 25 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai dosen di Karakura University, Universitas Swasta terbaik di daerah ku, bahkan di negara ku mungkin.. Aku masih single tentu saja, lucu ya.. Sampai umurku yang seperempat abad ini aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Hey, aku normal tentu saja. Hanya saja aku belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganku. Um.. Lebih tepatnya aku belum ditemukan oleh seseorang, mungkin hehehe… (*ngeles sedikit karna tak ingin dianggap jomblo sejati).

Kesibukanku saat ini, hanya mengajar, bekerja paruh waktu sebagai sales kampusku, tentu saja. Dan juga menjadi manager sahabatku Matsumoto Rangiku. owh yang terakhir tesisku jangan sampai tertinggal. Ran, aku biasa memanggilnya atau 'boops' hehhe, itu tentu saja karna ukuran dadanya yang melebihi kapasitas, jadi kujuluki dia seperti itu. Sedangkan dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'babs' atau 'kate'. babs karena hewan kesayanganku adalah kelinci, jadi dia selalu teringat babs bunny karena kegemaranku yang satu itu, padahalkan yang aku sukai chappy bukan kekasih si bugs bunny itu, tapi ya apa mau dikata begitulah dia. Dan 'kate' mohon jangan ungkit tentang itu di depanku, kalian pasti sudah mengerti jika melihat perawakanku yang mungil ini, eitz tapi tidak sembarangan orang kuizinkan memanggilku seperti itu kecuali sahabat ku tersayang nan cerewet itu. Kalian tau kan apa akibatnya jika kalian menyinggungku dengan ukuran mungil ku ini,, hm… *devil smirk

Lalu, sekarang apalagi yang ingin kalian tahu tentang diriku ini. Kehidupanku? Um.. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur hidupku sedikit membosankan, setiap hari ruteku hanya kampus dan rumah, setiap pagi, berangkat ke kantor, lalu pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Atau jika ada jadwal mengajar maka ruteku kelas, rumah dan tidur. Um.. Tapi hidupku tidak semembosankan itu koq, aku selalu mengisi kehidupanku dengan senyuman dan pikiran-pikiran positif tentang hidupku. Tidak percaya, ya sudah.. Tapi disela-sela kesibukanku yang membosankan dari senin sampai sabtu itu, terkadang aku selingi dengan tindakan kriminal seperti membolos kerja dan pergi bermain bersama sahabatku tersayang nan cerewet itu. Xixxi, yang ini tolong dirahasiakan ya.. Bagaimana ceritanya? Nanti aku ceritakan dikisahku selanjutnya.

Untuk kali ini, aku hanya ingin bercerita monoton, agar nantinya kalian tidak terlalu bingung membaca kisahku yang lompat-lompat dan tidak karuan sangat heheh.. Mohon maaf dan harap dimaklumi karena aku adalah penulis baru yang berharap kisahku ini bisa lebih sukses dari Ayat-Ayat Cinta, Harry Potter, Kambing Jantan sekalipun (*, walalupun aku tahu ya memang itu tidak mungkin, tapi berharap tidak ada salahnya kan xixixi)

Um.. Seperti kubilang tadi, aku sedang sibuk tesis, tapi alih-alih mengerjakan tesis aku malah merangkai kata untuk menceritakan sedikit kisahku kepada kalian. Entahlah..sepertinya otakku sedang tidak bisa berfikir, bukannya hasil penelitianku yang terpikir, lagi-lagi malah 'orang itu' yang ada di benakku. Ya, 'orang itu'… orang yang telah mencuri hatiku, sehingga aku tak bisa memberikan hatiku ini kepada orang lain selain dirinya. 'orang itu' telah mencuri hatiku semenjak aku tahu apa itu artinya suka terhadapa lawan jenis. 'orang itu' yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui tentang kebenaran hatiku ini, dan tidak seorangpun kubiarkan mengetahui tentang kebenaran hatiku ini, termasuk sahabat dan keluargaku, tidak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. 'orang itu' yang ingin kulupakan sejak 3 tahun lalu, tapi tak pernah bisa aku menyingkirkan sekalipun hanya namanya dari otakku ini. 'orang itu' yang membuatku berhenti berharap untuk dirinya kini dia hadir kembali dalam hidupku, dengan berjuta rasa dihatiku.. Senang.. Sedih.. Kesal.. Marah.. Hanya tertuju padanya.

Bagaimana ini? Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, bisa-bisa tesisku ini hancur berantakan hanya karena teringat 'orang itu'. Tidak boleh rukia, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dimatanya kau tidak berarti apapun, kau hanya teman! Teman satu sekolah dengannya sedari dulu. Hanya teman! Tidak lebih.. Kau harus sadar Rukia Kuchiki. Dia benar-benar sudah mempunyai seseorang sekarang, seseorang yang akan menjadi pelabuhan hatinya yang terakhir, mungkin… seseorang yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya kelak,, dia dan bukan kau! Bukan kau! Rukia Kuchiki, sadarlah itu. Sudah sering kali kau mengatakan akan merelakannya, dan sekarang adalah waktunya membuktikan, bahwa kau bisa lebih baik dari dirinya, kaupun bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dan kau cintai, itu pasti! Kau pasti bisa Rukia, bersemangatlah! (ini kata-kata yang harus kutanamkan mulai sekarang!)

Ya, selamat tinggal 'orang itu', kau takkan pernah kulupakan. Terima kasih karena telah hadir disebagian ceritaku yang sepermpat abad ini. Terima kasih karena kau, aku lebih mengenal apa arti kata mencintai dan dicintai. Terima kasih karena kau, sekarang aku bisa berdiri tegar tanpa harus menahan rasa perih ini lebih lama lagi. Dan kumohon untuk terakhir kali, jangan kau tunjukkan wajah tampanmu itu dihadapanku lagi, karena mungkin aku akan kembali jatuh cinta padamu.. Ichigo..


	2. Karakura University

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

**Chap 2**

Hai minna… bertemu lagi denganku, tidak bosan mendengar celotehan tulisanku kan? Ehm, majas personifikasi, kalau tidak salah. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan pada kalian, jika bahasaku memang sedikit belepotan seperti itu, oke kacau maksudku. Ya kuharap kalian bisa mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan dengan bahasaku yang memang sedikit ngawur ini. Oke memang ngawur dan tak beraturan aku sadar itu hehehe…

Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti jika aku menuangkan sedikit memoriku kedalam tulisan ini berarti aku sedang suntuk dengan thesis ku yang tidak kunjung rampung. Kau tau, sahabatku sudah sangat cerewet menyuruhku segera menyelesaikan tesis ku ini, alasannya ya karena dia ingin kami wisuda bersama lagi tentunya. Hey, aku juga ingin segera menyelasaikan ini, tapi rasanya otakku benar-benar sedang malas harus berurusan dengan data-data baku yang memuakkan itu. Semua orang tidak meragukan kemapuan otakku yang pentium 7 ini, hey itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu, sekarang sudah jaman core duo, atau apalah itu. Dan julukan baru yang kudapat dari rekan sekantorku, ibarat memori, maka yang tertanam di otakku adalah flash disc 8 gigabyte, itu 2 tahun lalu. 6 giga untuk memori film, kartun, beserta tokoh-tokoh favoritku, belum lagu-lagu dari jaman ayah dan ibuku lahir aku juga tahu. 1 giga untuk pelajaran-pelajaran yang berlalu lalang dan sekedar lewat di memoriku ini, sisanya adalah mengingat cerita-cerita seluruh sahabat karibku, sampai-sampai tidak ada tempat untuk mengingat nama dan wajah orang lain.

Ya, aku tidak bisa mengingat nama seseorang dengan benar, jika hanya seoles lewat maka akan kubiarkan berlalu, 'peduli amat kata orang' itu semboyanku. Dan motto dalam hidupku "bersemangat!". Ya, aku orang yang penuh semangat, tidak usah diragukan.

Um, apa ya yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian.. Oh ya, kisah hidupku.. Kisah hidupku yang mulai berubah semester belakangan ini. Oh my god, bahkan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi semakin aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, maka akan semakin aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Um, sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya bukan, kalau aku belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali hingga cerita ini kutuliskan, percayalah… hati ku sedang bimbang saat ini. Aku sering kali dijadikan "tempat sampah" curahan hati para sahabatku tentang pacar-pacar mereka, aku selalu jago dalam memberikan sebuah nasehat dan saran kepada mereka. Aku rasa kalian juga sering merasakannya, benar kan. Dan tanggapan dari saranku, berujung pada kata 'sulit rukia, lo sih belom pernah ngerasain, lw kira gampang ngelupain orang yang kita sayang!' or 'gw ga mungkin bisa ngelupain dya, gw sayang banget ma dya' or 'lw sih belom pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta, pacaran..' oke stop jika sudah sampai pada kalimat seperti itu aku lebih memilih untuk diam karena percuma jika aku meneruskan komentar sudah pasti aku yang akan kalah telak.

Well, kalau begitu kumulai saja dengan kehidupan awal semester baru tahun lalu, sekitar bulan september kalau tidak salah ingat…

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju ruang kantorku yang baru, berhubung penerimaan mahasiswa baru telah usai maka pekerjaanku sebagai 'sales kampus'pun telah selesai, eitz bukan berarti pekerjaanku juga ikut selesai. Sekarang aku harus membereskan seluruh data dan berkas mahasiswa yang telah berhasil kujerat selama 6 bulan terakhir ini hehhe… Tadinya aku ditugaskan di kampus cabang SS (Soul Society), dan atasanku bertitah bahwa kami para makhluk yang berada disana untuk sementara dipindahkan ke kampus utama Karakura, karena pendaftaran mahasiswa baru sudah usai dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Masih sepi seperti biasa, kantorku akan serasa hidup jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Tapi aku yang terbiasa beraktifitas pagi, jam 8 aku sudah melenggang dengan riangnya dikoridor menuju 'kediaman'ku yang baru. Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu kaca yang transparan itu, jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat. Ada bayangan pantulan seseorang tergambar jelas disana. Pria berambut orange senja lewat begitu saja didepan pantulan cermin itu. 'tidak, tidak mungkin dia, aku hanya berhalusinasi, itu pasti' ucapku dalam hati lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan segera kubuka pintu itu lalu masuk menuju ruanganku yang damai untuk saat ini.

Didalam ruangan, tak hentinya aku menggerutu dengan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan si bodoh itu, padahal jelas tidak mungkin dia akan berada disini. Terakhir kudengar dia sedang berada di australia menyelesaikan proyek kampusnya, so pasti dia tidak mungkin ada disini, pasti. Itu hanya khayalanku saja. Bodoh, bodoh rukia bodoh, ucapku pada diri sendiri. Dan tanpa terasa ruanganku yang damai sudah dipenuhi rekan-rekan sekerjaku.

"Mba, sabtu gw bolos ya?" ucap salah satu anak buahku, 'sicentil' ku menyebutnya.

"hah, mau kemane lo emangnya?" jawabku agak sedikit bingung, belum sadar sepenuhnya dari pikiranku.

"jemput tante dibandara".

"yup, catet aje di absen". Jawabku malas seperti biasa

"thanx mom". Sebutan khusus dari anak buahku.

"hm, jam berape sekarang?" tanyaku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku

"sepuluh, tidur mulu kerja lo mba mentang-mentang bagian lo udah kelar". Jawab 'silemot'

"hush, berisik. Cepet selesain kerjaan lo sebelom si kepang maut inspeksi mendadak". Ucapku memerintah seenaknya seperti biasa sambil merapihkan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan akibat ritual 'hobi'ku. -tidur

Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, disetiap hari senin akan ada kunjungan dari salah satu atasan petinggi kampusku. Tapi bukan 'sikepang maut' yang datang melainkan 'pak tua' tangan kanan pemilik kampus ini. Dia tidak begitu tua sih, umurnya sekitar ayahku ku kira, hanya saja rambut putih yang menghiasi kepalanya membuatku memberikan sebutan itu kepadanya. Dia melihat-lihat sebentar, lalu tatapannya berhenti didepan wajahku, hey apakah aku mengatakan dia sedang melihat kearahku sekarang? Aku memberikan sedikit senyuman salah tingkahku padanya. Err, cengiran lebih tepatnya.

"ya, anda nona manis boleh ikut denganku sebentar?" ucapnya kepada kami. Dan kami hanya bisa menoleh satu sama lain, agak sedikit bingung dengan perintahnya.

"um, siapa pak?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, karena si centil sudah menyengol kakiku sedari tadi memberikan isyarat untuk membuka suara. Um, sudah tahukah penyakit 'kebisuan' yang kuderita bersama rekan-rekanku ini jika menghadapi para atasan-atasan kami yang suka memerintah itu, dan sebagai obatnya aku yang selalu dijadikan tumbal dengan alasan 'akulah yang paling senior diantara mereka'. Ya senior karena hanya pangkatku yang dosen disini, sedangkan rekan-rekan kerjaku masih berstatuskan 'mahasiswa akhir ataupun mahasiswa yang baru lulus'. Sebenarnya ada satu orang rekan yang seangkatan denganku, hanya saja statusnya juga masih 'mahasiswa magister' dan dia paling suka datang di siang hari. Satu kata untuk saat seperti ini. Sial.

"ya, anda nona manis, ayo". Ucapnya sambil memberikan isyarat 'lekas' dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, sambil melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada rekan-rekanku ini.

Oh my god, whats goin' on now? Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dan ketika dia berhenti ditempat tujuan, sepertinya. Dia berkata "namamu nona manis?" tanyanya padaku

"saya, Rukia Kuchiki pak".

"oke, tunggu disini sebentar ya". Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja karena dia sudah masuk ke ruangan yang kusebutkan 'ruang terlarang'.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di depan 'Ruang Terlarang' karena aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah berminat masuk kedalam ruangan ini, walau sebenarnya penasaran juga. Kenapa kukatakan seperti itu, karena ini adalah Ruangan Rektor, penghuninya adalah pemilik kampus ini. Prof.(Profesor) Yamamoto Genryusai. Dan untuk apa aku berada didepan ruangan ini? Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku berada di 'daerah terlarang' ini. Ya tempat ini kunamakan daerah terlarang karena disinilah tempat berkumpulnya SELURUH ATASANKU! Damn! Sebentar lagi kepang maut itu pasti akan lewat, bahkan yang lebih dahsyat dari kepang maut, 'siRatu' pasti akan lewat sebentar lagi. Otakku sudah tidak ingin KABUR! Dan kembali keruanganku yang nyaman, bersembunyi disana sambil meringkuk atau sekedar mendengarkan musik kesayanganku, atau apalah itu, yang jelas aku tidak ingin ada disini… Oh My God, apakah yang sedang kau rencanakan kali ini.

"Rukia-san, kenapa kamu ada disini?" oh my god, yang kutakutkan terjadi, sikepang maut sedang berdiri dihadapanku penuh dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Um-" belum selesai aku berkata dia sudah menemukan kesalahanku, sepertinya.

"pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Sebentar lagi kami sudah mau evaluasi lho, kalau ingin bersantai lebih baik kau dirumah saja". Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman maut andalannya. Dia, sikepang maut, Unohana Retsu kepala koordinator seluruh bagian, senyumannya bagaikan seorang dewi tapi perkataannya bagaikan seorang penyihir. Aku sangat tidak menyukai atasanku yang satu ini, karena dia selalu saja mencari-cari masalah denganku, err kesalahan lebih tepatnya.

"saya disuruh menunggu disini bu?" ya, pak Tua itu bernama Ukitake Jushiro, aku sengaja mengatakannya agar dia tahu aku tidak sedang bermalas-malasan seperti tuduhannya. Oh, sudah kuperingatkan tata bahasaku memang kacau.

"Pak, Ukitake?" tanyanya penuh curiga, karena mungkin baginya tidak mungkin seorang Jushiro mengenalku yang 'pegawai biasa' ini. Jangankan dia, akupun masih bingung kenapa aku harus menunggu didepan ruang terlarang ini, jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sebagai jawaban. Dan sepertinya Tuhan memang sayang kepadaku, buktinya langsung memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam ruangan bersamanya. Hey, aku harus mengikuti perintah atasan dari atasan bukan, jadi ku ikuti langkah putih itu meninggalkan sikepang maut yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya, mungkin.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, didalam ruang terlarang. Oh My God, apa tadi aku mengatakan aku masuk kedalam ruang terlarang, kurasa ya. Tidak ada perasaan takut sedikitpun saat aku memasuki area ini, yang kurasakan hanyalah kebingungan yang semakin menjadi. Kenapa aku dibawa kesini? Emang aku bikin salah apa? Seingetku, belum pernah ketemu sekalipun dengan sang rektor, eh pernah deh waktu wisuda s1 dulu, tapi kenapa aku dibawa kesini? Emangnya aku mau disuruh apa ya? -masih bingung

"kemarilah rukia-san". Ucap pak tua menyadarkanku dari lamunan otak yang sedari tadi bermain.

Wow, Genryusai aku bisa membaca papan namanya, dia berada dihadapanku kini. Dan aku segera membungkukkan sebagian tubuhku sebagai penghormatan. Aku hanya fokus pada pandangan yang berada didepanku, apa sudah kukatakan kalau aku orangnya sangat teramat cuek, dan tidak pedulian pada keadaan sekitarku? Sampai pak tua kembali memecah keheninganku.

"Nah, Rukia-san bisakah anda membantu kami untuk mengajak Dr.(Dokter) Kurosaki berkeliling area kampus tercinta kita?" Apa benar tadi dia mengatakan Kurosaki? Pasti bukan orang itu -pikirku

Aku tersenyum menjawab perintah atasanku yang baik hati ini, "baik Prof."

Oh My God, ternyata bukan hanya kami bertiga yang berada diruangan ini, segera kubungkukkan lagi sebagian tubuhku memberi penghormatan kepada mereka, kulihat ada 5 orang bapak-bapak tua sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang penting dan sangat hebat. Tentu saja, orang penting dan sangat hebat, sudah kukatakan bukan tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasuki ruangan ini. Eh, tapi tunggu ada 1 orang yang bukan bapak-bapak tua dia tersenyum menatapku sekarang. Apa tadi kubilang dia sedang tersenyum kearahku? Kurasa aku tidak salah lihat, dan kurasa dahiku berkerut sekarang.

" Ichigo akan segera bergabung dengan Karakura University, jadi tolong ajak beliau menikmati suasana indah disini, dan Dr. perkenalkan Rukia Kuchiki, dia yang akan membantu anda selama disini?" -benar kan dia benar-benar membuatku bingung sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun kepadaku tentang 'tugas baru'ku ini.

"baik pak". Ucapku sesegera mungkin

"kalau begitu kami permisi terlebih dahulu, Prof." ucapnya sambil memberikan penghormatan pada para tetua disana, dan begitupun juga denganku.

Lalu seperti kata pak tua, aku mengajaknya berkeliling Kampus Karakura University yang megah ini, dengan berjalan kaki tentu saja. Menjelaskan dari yang sekecil-kecilnya sampai dengan semua yang ingin dia ketahui tentang kehidupan perkuliahan disini. Agak canggung awalnya, tapi prinsip 'sabodo teuing' yang berlaku untuk hidupku segera kuterapkan. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama dan peraturan yang penting aku nyaman dengan diriku.

Awalnya, aku selalu menyebutnya dengan dr. Kurosaki, anda serta sebutan baku lainnya tapi lama kelamaan lidahku berucap sendiri menyebut namanya. Dia sedari tadi hanya tersenyum menanggapi setiap penjelasanku, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Sungguh aku tidak suka dengan suasana ini, apalagi dengan gemuruh hatiku yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa kutolelir, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan sedikit jauh, menjaga jarak dengannya. Semua orang yang berpapasan selalu menatap kami keheranan penuh dengan tanda tanya, mungkin karena orang ini, atau karena pemandangan ini?

Bagaimanapun aku tidak cocok berdiri didekatnya, aku sadar akan hal langit dan bumi, si bunga dan si kumbang, si tinggi dan si pendek. Err, aku kesal dengan kenyataan yang satu ini, ya dia lebih tinggi dariku, tingginya seperti 'kakak angkat'ku kurasa. Hanya saja, kakak angkatku itu kerempeng, sedangkan dia, tubuhnya sangat sempurna kurasa, seperti si tampan Lee Min Hoo pacarku yang ke-97. Hehehe.. Jangan iri ya…

"Sepertinya, kau terkenal sekali disini ya Rukia?" tunggu ini bukan percakapan seputar tugas kurasa.

"hah, enggak, biasa aja". Jawabku tidak karuan seperti biasa

"Selamat siang bu", salah seorang mahasiswaku baru saja lewat menyapaku, ya sebenarnya sepanjang jalan tugasku, ada saja yang memanggilku, entah itu mahasiswa, adik-adik juniorku, dosen-dosen yang memang mengenalku, bahkan para OB dan satpam yang kukenal. Oh great, kesan yang bagus - tapi tidak menurutku.

"hehehe,.." cengiran andalanku semakin merebak, karena aku tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan ini.

"jadi, kamu bekerja disini sebagai apa, rukia?" Oh My God, aku sungguh membenci pertanyaan ini.

"Um.. Apa ya sebutan enaknya? Um, kalau aku dan teman-teman biasa menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'sales kampus' karena tugas utama kami adalah menjual nilai kampus ini agar mereka tertarik menjadi mahasiswa disini, perekrutan mahasiswa baru kalau kau bingung mah".

"Oh, bukankah kamu seorang dosen, rukia?"

"hah, ya... gitu deyh", jawabku sambil menggaruk kening -gugup

"kamu gak nanya kenapa aku ada disini, rukia?"

"hah, ya.. Kenapa kamu ada disini, ichigo?" pertanyaan yang terlupakan, tapi dalam hati aku berkata -bodo

"apa kamu tahu? Kalau kampusmu ini ingin membuka jurusan kedokteran, rukia?"

"Jurusan kedokteran? Tidak, aku tidak tahu, lalu?" oke, aku penasaran sekarang

"kamu kenal seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu tadi?"

"orang-orang penting ya, tapi selain dan aku tidak tahu".

"Mereka yang akan membantu untuk membuka Jurusan Kedokteran di kampus ini, jika berjalan sesuai rencana mungkin 2 sampai 3 tahun mendatang jurusan ini akan tersedia, tapi jika menyimak pembicaraan didalam tadi akan memakan waktu yang sedikit panjang sepertinya. adalah , seharusnya beliau yang mengajar disini, tapi dikarenakan beliau harus mengurusi hal penting lainnya maka aku yang ditugaskan untuk membantu urusan beliau disini".

"Owh begitu ya… itu yang mana ya, ichigo?" yang ini hanya sekedar berbasa basi

"Yang berwajah porselen". Ucapnya santai

"Oh". Karena sebetulnya aku tidak ingat dengan wajah bapak-bapak tua itu.

"tunggu, kau kan seorang dokter, kenapa tidak bekerja di Rumah Sakit?" pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu

"hahahaha… pertanyaanmu selalu saja asal seperti biasanya, hahaha" apa maksudnya ini? Dia yang bodoh atau aku yang kelewat bodoh, dan aku tidak bisa mencerna maksud kata-katanya barusan, aku kesal ditertawakan. Kutinggalkan saja dia sambil berkata "lupakan".

Dia menyusulku sambil berkata maaf terus-terusan.

"Hey, maaf, aku benar-banar minta maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu, hanya saja awalnya aku pikir kamu sudah berubah dengan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Sesaat aku lupa kalau kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, benar kan Rukia, kalau aku tidak salah ingat sudah hampir 2 tahun di pernikahan Momo, benar tidak?" aku hanya menatapnya penuh keheranan, mencari makna dari setiap kata-kata yang dia lontarkan. Dan sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku bingung dengan perkataannya.

"minggu depan aku mulai mengajar disini, dikelas psikologi, mengajar Jaringan dan sistem syaraf, sisanya jika tidak ada kelas aku akan berada di Karakura Hospital," mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tahu.

"owh". Tanggapan jawaban yang menyebalkan, aku tahu

"um.. Rukia, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya dari dulu". Dahiku semakin berkerut, "maksudmu?"

"kamu masih sama pendeknya seperti waktu jaman kita SD dulu". Damn, dia berkata santai sekali seperti biasanya, dan aku mendekatinya perlahan dengan senyuman devil jelas terpampang diwajahku, aslinyanya mah sudah ingin kutendang wajah orang ini sedari tadi, tapi begitu mengingat mahasiswaku yang selalu berseliweran, maka hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. "Aawww, sakit rukia". Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku yang ada diperutnya, karena sekarang aku sedang mencubit dan kupelintir sagelintir daging diperutnya dengan sangat bersemangat -sadis.

"tidak ada yang berubah kan, ichigo?" ucapku masih dengan senyuman devil penuh kemenangan diwajahku, dan dia mebalasku dengan sebuah -pelukan.

Damn, brengsek! Apa yang dilakukannya kini? Memelukku? Segera saja ku ubah posisi tanganku yang tadi mencubit jadi mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, -sepi

Untung saja, "kau, sudah bosan hidup ya jeruk busuk". Ucapku menahan malu

Dia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Damn.

"sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo". Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku, damn. Tanganku di genggamnya

"aku bukan anak kecil bodoh". Kataku sambil menarik paksa jemari mungilku agar terbebas dari genggamannya, dan dia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lagi.

Oh My God, apa arti semua ini?

Sehabis makan siang aku benar-benar terbebas dari orang itu, tapi tidak dengan hari-hariku berikutnya. Karena selepas jam kantorku usai kembali memanggilku, kali ini keruangannya. Dan tanpa kuduga, menjelaskan seluruh perihal perencanaan dibukanya fakultas kedokteran, persis seperti yang ichigo ceritakan kepadaku ditambah keadaan kampus kami sekarang, dan kata-kata paling tidak terduga muncul dari ucapannya kemudian. - " bilang dia senang dengan penjelasanmu mengenai kampus ini, dan benarkah kalian sudah berteman sejak lama? Sudah kuduga kau orang yang istimewa rukia-san, tolong kau bantu selama dia berada dikampus ini, jangan sampai dia kecewa dengan kita, service dia sebaik mungkin, okeyh. Aku percayakan hal ini kepadamu". Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Argghhh! Sial! Apa-apaan ini! Apa maksudnya 'service sebaik mungkin'? Dan kenapa harus aku yang ditugaskan? kenapa bukan para dosen-dosen yang senior dan lebih berpengalaman? Kenapa harus aku?

Damn! Damn! Damn! Sial, sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan kata itu dalam sehari ini, sudah beribu-ribu kali kurasa -oke lebay, aku tahu

Dan sepertinya ini memang hari tersialku, sepanjang sejarah seperempat abadku, bertemu dengan sikepang maut yang menuduhku bermalas-malasan hari ini, bertemu dengan pak tua yang langsung menyuruhku membantunya menjelaskan kepada si orang baru, bertemu dengan 'sesepuh jenggot panjang', sudah kuduga tempat itu adalah tempat sial, yang harus kujauhi. Dan aku bertemu dengannya lagi, Lagi!

Damn, kalau begini caranya. Bagaimana akau bisa melupakannya?

Dia- Kurosaki Ichigo, Ah salah Ichigo. temanku sejak aku berumur 6 tahun. Kami satu SD, SMP, bahkan SMA. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Dia beruntung, dia masuk ke SS University. Universitas negeri terbaik di negara ini, sedangkan aku tentu saja masuk di Universitas Swata terbaik. Hey bukan berarti aku bodoh tidak diterima di negeri, hanya saja aku kurang beruntung, aku akui itu. Sahabatku Ran, sering berkata 'orang pintar akan selalu kalah dengan orang beruntung'. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi pernyataan itu memang benar adanya.

Ichigo? Ah, benar-benar sial sekarang ingatan itu kembali muncul, ingatan bahwa aku pernah, dan akan selalu menyukainya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang itu kau hadirkan kembali dihidupku? Aku tahu, dan aku sadar dia tidak tercipta untukku. Tapi jika seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui bahwa aku memang menyukainya, dari dulu bahkan sampai saat ini.

Dia terlihat semakin tampan, kurasa atau hanya perasaanku saja. Ya dia semakin tampan ku akui itu. Semakin tinggi, ya itu juga benar. Senyumnya tidak berubah, tapi kenapa di dahinya ada kerutan ya, walau tidak jelas kulihat tapi aku yakin ada beberapa garis kerutan diwajahnya. Terlalu banyak berfikir sepertinya, maklum dokter hahaha, bagaimana cara dia belajar ya, kenapa dia bisa jadi sepintar itu? Owh ya tadi pak tua juga bilang kalau si bodoh itu dijuluki dokter jenius ditempatnya, Um.. Sepertinya ada yang tersaingi nih. hehehe…

Tapi, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu kepadaku tadi? Pertama, dia bilang aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya, jujur pada awalnya aku terkaget sangat -shock lebih tepatnya, dan untungnya aku ini pandai sekali berakting, cukup tarik sedikit bibirmu ke atas maka kau akan tampil sangat sempurna, -senyum adalah andalanku.

Kedua, dia mengingatkanku dengan Momo, salah satu teman terbaikku. Wanita yang disukai ichigo, dulu sebelum Momo memutuskan menikah dengan pria yang dijodohkan oleh keluarganya. Ku akui, momo adalah tipe wanita idaman pria, cantik, manis, supel, pintar, kewanitaan, ya pokoknya tipe wanita idaman lah. Tidak sepertiku tentunya. Momo pula lah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaanku pada si bodoh itu. Aku benar-benar berhenti berharap saat itu juga, dan kuputuskan mencari pria lain untuk kusukai.

ku jadi teringat pada saat pernikahan momo berlangsung. Jangan bertanya padaku, bagaimana dandanaku saat itu. Sudah kubilang jangan bertanya, kalau kuingat-ingat sangat memalukan sepertinya. Tapi pada saat itu, perasaanku sungguh biasa saja, biasa 'sikap masa bodoh' tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali rasa sedih yang kurasakan. Ya sedih, sedih karena aku tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan ichigo pada saat itu, aku tahu hatinya mungkin terluka, tapi dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Aku dan teman-temanpun tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka luka hatinya.

Seingatku, setelah kami lulus SMA. Ichigo dan Momo mulai menjalin hubungan, dan aku tau mereka serius. Tapi kenapa setelah 4 tahun berlalu yang kudapat adalah undangan momo dengan pria lain? Akupun tidak berusaha bertanya kepada siapapun tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, toh itu urusan mereka, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tadinya aku berfikir aku masih memiliki harapan, tapi ketika pulang dari acara itu, ichigo berkata jika 'istri'nya menunggu agar dia pulang cepat. Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda, tapi bagiku itu jelas seperti dia ingin mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa, masih ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku'… saat itu juga, harapanku benar-benar berakhir. Hah, sudah membuka memori sedih.

Yang ketiga, dia bilang aku tidak berubah, pendek, hah! Benar-benar bosan hidup rupanya! Tapi kurasa, dia masih ingat hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan jika dia menyebut kata itu. Dulu, waktu SD aku dan dia memang sering bertengkar, yah pertengkaran anak bocah, kalian tahu sendirilah, bermain kejar-kejaran dan ledek-ledekan tentu saja. Aku selalu menyebutnya 'jeruk busuk' karena warna rambutnya yang aneh, dan dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pendek, midget, cebol' atau apalah itu rekan setimnya, sesuka hatinya sajalah. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, melainkan membalasnya dengan pukulan, jambakan, jitakan, cubitan seperti yang kulakuan hari ini, bahkan sampai tendanganpun aku sanggup memberikannya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama kami dibangku SD. Sejak SMP walaupun kami satu sekolahan tapi kami tidak pernah sekelas.

Dan yang terakhir, yang membuatku tidak mengerti sampai hari ini adalah perlakuannnya kepadaku, dia memelukku! Ya dia memelukku, aku tahu itu! Apa dia sudah menemukan cara untuk membalas kekejamanku? Tapi jika dia menggunakan cara itu, AKU JELAS-JELAS DIRUGIKAN! Bagaimana jika salah satu fansku melihat adegan ini, bisa-bisa jatuh pasaranku, belum lagi, jika pacar-pacarku tahu Lee Min Ho, Matsumoto Jun, Jerry Yan, Jang Geun Seuk, Arrgghh bisa-bisa mereka meminta cerai saat ini juga -oke berlebihan,I know.

But, well.. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya senang juga sih waktu dia memelukku, aku berharap waktu berhenti berputar saat itu, tapi aku disadarkan oleh kenyataan kalau dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dia tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, karena aku tahu pasti, wanita idamannya bukanlah tipe wanita sepertiku. Harapanku sudah musnah dari awal aku tahu, tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa disaat aku ingin melangkah lagi dari awal, dia muncul dengan sejuta harapan pada perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur, ini.

Bagaimana ini? Apalagi tugas pak tua yang harus kujalani mulai hari esok,,, arggh! Hatiku mau pecah. Ichigo? Kenapa harus kau yang hadir dalam kehidupanku?, tapi aku harus profesional. Tidak boleh mencampuradukkan hubungan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Yup, betul! Dia hanyalah 'tamu istimewa' sesepuh jenggot panjang, seperti kata pak tua. Jadi aku hanya perlu melayaninya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu, dan aku akan membantu untuk menolongnya. Lagipula dia bilang, dia baru akan mengajar minggu depan, dan selagi dia tidak mengajar maka dia akan berada di Karakura Hospital. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk waktu seminggu kedepan, dan kupastikan, aku harus bertemu dengan pak tua, agar tugas ini digantikan dengan orang lain saja. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan perasaan tak menentu ini lagi, tidak mau. Ya begitu saja sepertinya, dan untuk saat ini maka ku ucapkan, selamat tinggal… ichigo.


	3. First cLass

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

**Chap 3**

Hai minna, sesuai janjiku akan kulanjutkan kisah perjalanan hidupku ini. Pernah dengar pepatah mengatakan 'kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan' itulah yang terjadi pada hidupku. Harapan-harapanku tidak pernah terwujud akhir-akhir ini. Pertama, aku berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan kedudukan 'orang itu' dihatiku, tapi pada kenyataannya dia justru muncul di dalam kehidupanku membuat hatiku kembali terusik padanya. Kedua, harapanku untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari 'orang itu' GAGAL TOTAL! Dikarenakan 'tugas baru' yang semakin merajalela itu. Damn!

masih ingat ceritaku sebelumnya? Aku berniat untuk meminta pak tua membatalkan 'tugas baru' itu, tapi yang terjadi hari itu adalah…

Pagi yang cerah, seperti hari kemarin. Kulangkahkan kakiku sangat bersemangat hari ini mengingat tujuan awalku bertemu Prof. Ukitake maka ku rencanakan untuk datang lebih awal. Dan saking bersemangatnya aku sampai lupa jika atasanku selalu datang di atas jam 10 pagi, dan sekarang masih jam 7 pagi, kebodohan pertama! Aku baru sadar melihat situasi kampusku yang masih kosong melompong belum ada satu mobilpun diparkiran.

Dengan pikiran cepat kuputar balik arah tujuanku untuk menjauhi kampus ini, aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai 'orang rajin' coz bisa rusak imageku nanti. Dan yang menjadi tujuanku kali ini adalah rumah sahabat tersayangku Matsumoto Rangiku. Dan ini adalah kebodohan keduaku! Apa kalian tahu? Jika aku sudah bersama tante-tante cerewet ini, sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Dan begitulah nasibku hari itu. Melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit bingung tapi sedetik kemudian 'senyuman maut'nya mengembang, menarikku memasuki kediamannya dan dimulailah 'aksi'nya terhadapku. Dari memintaku mendengarkan ceritanya selama setengah harian, menemaninya shoping, nonton, makan, sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Dan hari itu kuakhiri langsung dengan ritual favoritku – tidur.

Hft… hari berikutnya kulalui dengan tidak begitu bersemangat mengingat kebodohan hari sebelumnya. Untuk informasi, saat itu aku baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mengajarku untuk sesi pagi ini. Setelah selesai kuputuskan untuk berjalan sedikit lambat memikirkan rencanaku berikutnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin masuk kedalam ruanganku, karena mejaku pasti sudah dijajah oleh 'anak-anak' itu. Mau makan siang waktunya masih setengah jam lagi, sedangkan kelas berikutnya masih satu jam lagi. Mau ketemu waktunya pasti sudah kadarluasa, kalau bilang sekarang aku mundur dari 'tugas' itu nanti beliau akan berkata apa? Aku pasti di cap buruk olehnya dan akan bertambah satu nama di 'DOK'ku – Daftar Orang yang Harus Kuhindari

Hah, kenapa jadi seperti ini? – frustasi. Kuacak-acak rambutku saking kesalnya. Dan salahku juga sih tidak memperhatikan jalan, alhasil – GUBRAKK!

Aku terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit, dengan sangat keras pula. Dengan posisi duduk seperti balita –kaki tertekuk kesamping, buku yang kubawa bertebaran kemana-mana. Satu kata – Sial.

Orang yang menabrakku, um.. atau orang yang telah kutabrak.. entahlah karena disini aku yang menjadi korban maka kusimpulkan pasti aku telah tertabrak. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya ragu. "hn" jawaban malasku keluar. Sebal juga dengan sikap orang ini, sudah tahu aku jatuh bukannya membantuku berdiri atau apalah dia malah diam membatu, dasar orang bodoh. Aku tegakkan diri kusendiri sambil mengambil sebagian bawaan yang terjatuh di dekatku, dan kemudian dia berteriak "Astaga Rukia? Ini kau? Maav ya aku tidak tahu itu kau". Ucapnya sambil mengambil buku-buku yang entah terlempar kemana.

Ck, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, kuhadapkan wajah sebalku kearahnya agar dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak suka dengan kelakuannya yang telah membuatku terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit dan membuat bokongku kesakitan luar biasa, tapi sedetik kemudian kurasa raut wajahku berubah menjadi terkejut mungkin – err ketakutan lebih tepatnya.

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa orang ini ada dihadapanku lagi? Bukankah rencana awal baru minggu depan? Tapi kenapa dia ada DISINI? DIHADAPANKU? Tidak ini pasti tidak benar, aku pasti hanya mimpi, kugelengkan kepalaku untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi, tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah mundur selangkah dan akibatnya aku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan Ya.. aku hampir jatuh, tapi tidak jadi karena orang itu telah menopang tubuh belakangku dengan sebelah tangannya. Hm.. kalau di TV ini pasti saat yang romantis tapi untukku ini adalah saat yang memalukan! Karena detik berikutnya dia sudah menjatuhkanku lagi dengan sangat lebih tidak elit saat aku menyuruhnya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku.

"AWW!" Jeritku. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kalau kau ingin membunuhku pakai pedang aja sekalian jangan begini caranya". Gerutu ku sambil berteriak marah padanya. Siapapun akan merasakan yang sama sepertiku bukan jika diperlakukan seperti ini, tak terkecuali dengan orang yang kau sukai. Saat ini aku tidak perduli dia akan menilaiku seperti apa, yang jelas dia sudah membuatku kesal hari ini!

"maav rukia, maav, aku benar-benar minta maav". Ucapnya sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan itu lagi, sambil membantuku berdiri kali ini dan, merapihkan rambutku yang.. err memang sangat berantakan, ku akui –akibat ritual frustasiku dan terlempar dua kali.

"sudah sudah, aku bisa sendiri". Ucapku sambil merapihkan sendiri rambutku dan letak rokku yang bergeser. "mana?" ucapku sambil mengambil semua buku dari tangannya, lalu berjalan untuk menjauhinya. – kesal

"Hey, tunggu.. aku kan sudah minta maav, kamu tidak apa-apakan? Ada yang sakit tidak? Apa mau aku periksa?" ucapnya sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Dan aku langsung terhenti seketika. Orang ini bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah tau aku terjatuh dan yang terluka pasti bokongku, karena bagian itu yang jatuh pertama kali dan dua kali pula! Apa dia tidak tahu aku masih menahan ngilunya? Dan ingin memeriksaku? Jangan harap aku akan mengizinkan? Dengan kesal yang semakin membara kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis – palsu. Dan berkata "aku tidak apa-apa dokter, sungguh. Dan tidak usah dipikirkan santai aja. Sekarang bisa aku pergi karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang sedang menunggu kehadiranku". Ucapku sambil kembali mengacuhkannya.

Dia masih tetap mengejarku, lalu berkata "apa termasuk tugasmu untuk menemaniku? Kau tau kan, hanya kau yang kukenal baik disini, jadi? Apa aku boleh mengganggu waktumu sebentar, rukia?" tatapannya berkata penuh harap.

Oh, Great baru aku memikirkan cara untuk menjauhinya sekarang dia malah memintaku untuk menemaninya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan penuturannya. Dan dengan alasan tugas maka dengan sangat berat hati kukatakan "Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu ichigo?"

"Bagaimana jika sambil makan siang, ayo?" ucapnya sambil menarikku entah kemana, dan aku hanya bisa diam sambil menikmati sentuhan tangannya ini. kali ini kubiarkan dia menggenggam tanganku karena sedari tadi aku mencoba melepas hasilnya tanganku terasa perih.

Now, kami berada disalah satu restoran dekat kampusku, lumayan. Sejujurnya aku baru pertama kali datang kesini, maklum restoran ini baru dibuka dan aku paling malas untuk makan siang di luar, satu alasan –panas. Ya, kalian sendiri tau kan suasana saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat so, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih rinci bukan hehehe…

AC, oke. Rasa, oke. Orang yang menemaniku makan, tentu saja Oke. Kami makan dengan terdiam, karena aku melarangnya untuk berbicara saat sedang makan, padahal itu hanya alasan. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat itu, senang tentu saja, kesal sudah agak berkurang, bingung tentu saja. Kejadian seperti ini hanya ada dalam khayalanku saja sebelumnya, tapi sekarang semua itu tampak nyata. Lalu apa yang harus kupercayai sekarang? Ada apa sebenarnya? Seorang partner kerja mengajak makan siang sepertinya itu hal yang biasa, tapi bagiku tentu saja luar biasa karena yang ada dihadapanku adalah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, pria yang diam-diam kucintai sejak dahulu kala.

"Oke, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang?" tanyaku sesaat setelah ritual makanku selesai, aku duduk menyamankan diri pada tembok sebelahku.

"kemarin kau kemana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah balik bertanya, kukerutkan keningku tanda aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"bukan urusanmu kan". Jawabku sambil memainkan sedotan minumanku. "lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya jadwalmu baru minggu depan dan lagi kau bilang akan berada di Hospital kalau tidak ada jadwal mengajar".

"itu benar, tapi tugasku di Rumah Sakit juga baru dimulai minggu depan, jadi yah karena tidak ada yang dikerjakan kuputuskan untuk merapihkan ruangan ". ucapnya sambil menopang dagu dengan wajahnya sambil menatapku.

"jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu merapihkan ruangan?" benarkan kesimpulanku? Dia menganggukan kepala.

"tapi kau tidak ada kemarin, aku mencarimu tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana, aku Tanya ruang dosen, tempat penerimaan mahasiswa baru hasilnya mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan, ah.. oh ya berapa mu? Aku seperti orang bodoh seharian mencarimu, dan yang paling bodoh aku tidak tahu mu padahal kita akan sering bekerjasama, ya kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari saku celananya. Dan dia menatapku lama dengan tatapan kesal, "berapa?" tanyanya kesal. Hahaha aku ingin sekali tertawa mengingat tampangnya saat itu

"Apa?" pura-pura bodoh

"Nomormu, rukia?"

"oh" jawabku, dan dia semakin kesal tapi aku mengacuhkannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa "0809896x(kali)". Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali untuk menyimpan nomorku, dan aku hanya tersenyum simpul sampai dia menekan call sepertinya agar tersambung dengan ponselku, dia tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian dia marah luar biasa.

"KAU? Ini nomor –"

"Hahahahahahha" aku tertawa sepuasnya karena berhasil mengerjainya, jelas saja dia marah karena aku memberikannya nomor call centre sebuah iklan yang dulu pernah beredar, kalian masih ingat kan iklan itu?

"Hahahha" aku tidak henti-hentinya tertawa apalagi saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan kesal karena ulahku, dia hanya membuang muka sambil terdiam –ngambek.

"ck, udah gede pake ngambek, baru segitu aja marahnya sampe membakar warna rambutmu, lihat sudah berubah jadi merah tuh". Aku malah meledeknya habis-habisan, dan dia masih tidak bergeming.

"ehm, oke sorry, sini". Aku langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menyimpan nomorku diponselnya setelah itu menyimpan nomornya juga di ponselku.

"sudah, segitu aja ngambek", masih diam. "hey, yang seharusnya marah kan aku, kau tidak tau bokongku masih terasa sakit tau". Ucapku santai aslinya mah malu pisan. -Mencoba membuatnya merasa bersalah padaku

Berhasil, dia menatapku lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, aku tahu dia sedang gugup itu kebiasaanya sedari dulu. "maav, aku benar-benar tidak lihat saat itu, salah sendiri kau pendek aku kan jadi tidak bisa lihat jalan". Tadinya aku ingin tersenyum begitu dia mengatakan maav, tapi saat dia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya tahukan apa yang ku perbuat, tapi kali ini tidak ada teriakan karena dia sudah bisa membaca gerakanku sepertinya.

Dia tahu aku mau menjambak rambutnya,dan tanganku dia tahan dengan genggamannya, membuatku terdiam karena ucapan selanjutnya, "dan maav telah melepaskanmu tadi, aku terkejut, tapi lain kali ah tidak mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi". Ucapnya masih menggenggam tangan sambil menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ah, tidak! Sungguh aku tak kuasa jika dia sedang tersenyum seperti itu, tapi aku segera kembali ke realita, mengatur detak jantung dan mimik wajahku agar tidak terbaca jika aku sedang menahan pesonanya saat ini. Dan reaksiku, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung seolah aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, dan memang aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kukerutkan lagi keningku sambil menarik tanganku yang tadi sempat tertahan, lalu meminum minumanku sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?". Kembali ke topik awal, menganggap pembicaraan lima menit terakhir tidak pernah ada. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memainkan minumannya.

"kau sendiri?" tanyanya padaku

Kutunjuk tumpukan buku yang sedari tadi kubawa dan berkata "mengajar". Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapanku, -Shock, karena aku telah menyemburnya dengan minuman yang sedari tadi kumainkan dalam mulutku - kumur-kumur

"Whatz? Apa? Tidak! Tidak boleh! No!" ucapku histeris sambil melap mulutku yang juga belepotan air, lalu mengelap wajahnya sekenanya, setelah aku rasa dia sudah bisa menguasai diri, aku ambil tumpukan buku itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tahu dia berteriak memanggilku saat aku mencapai gagang pintu, tapi ku acuhkan saja. –Masa bodoh

Yang penting saat ini, aku harus pergi jauh-jauh sebelum mendengar permintaannya lagi. Ingin masuk ke kelasku, dan melihatku mengajar? Dia ingin membunuhku? Bisa kacau image ku karena dia, karena sudah bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi mengajar jika dia ada disana. Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri karena aku baru sadar, aku belum membayar pesanan makananku tadi. Apa dia berteriak untuk menyuruhku membayar ya? Mungkin juga, ah ngutang dulu sebentar gak masalah kan, nanti bisa aku bayar dipertemuan berikutnya. Lagian seorang dokter pasti punya duit banyak kan, masa nalangin makan siang aja ga bisa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, aku meninggalkannya tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, tidak sopan sekali aku ini! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.. Argghh! Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli, aku terus saja meracau dengan pikiranku, sampai suara lembut itu membuyarkan kinerja otakku.

"Kuchiki – san, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" sapanya dengan tatapan cemas

"Ah, Inoe, aku baik-baik saja". Ucapku sambil tersenyum agar dia tidak khawatir melihat keadaanku.

"tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya masih dengan suara lembutnya. – Orihime Inoe teman sekelasku di bangku Magister bersama Ran, boleh dikatakan karena Aku dan Ran maka Inoe bisa ada ditempat ini, tapi aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu. Temanku yang satu ini sangat lembut, penuh dengan aura kewanitaan.

"habis ini aku harus mengajar sampai sore Inoe", jawabku mencari alasan

"oh ya, habis ini jadwal kuchiki mengajar ya, semangat ya kuchiki-san". Ucapnya ramah, dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"mba, kemarin ada yang nyariin tuh". Ucap chizuru salah satu partner kerja inoe di ruangan ini,

"siapa?" Tanya Inoe pada chizuru

"entahlah, orangnya ganteng deyh mba rambutnya warna orange gitu". Aku telan cairan ludahku dalam-dalam. "cari siapa?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan asumsi-asumsi yang sudah bermunculan.

"ya mba rukia lah, siapa mba orang itu? Pacar mba ya?" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, dan terdiam dengan asumsi pikiranku.

"mahasiswa baru, atau mahasiswamu mungkin kuchiki-san?" ucap inoe mencoba membantuku, mungkin karena dia lihat raut mukaku yang sedang mencoba berpikir keras. Dan aku hanya mengangkat bahuku untuk menjawabnya.

"oh ya, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau kampus kita akan membuka fakultas kedokteran?" kali ini Abarai Renji ikut berbicara, dia teman seangkatanku, senior Inoe coz Inoe masuk setahun setelah aku, Renji, dan Senna.

Aku kembali menelan ludahku, kabar ini sudah sampai terdengar oleh Renji berarti tinggal menunggu waktu pengukuhan gossip ini menjadi fakta. Padahal pak tua menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut. Jangan heran karena channel Renji di kampus ini sangatlah luas, dia bisa mengetahui apapun keadaan di kampus ini dengan mudahnya.

Mereka semua menggeleng sebagai jawaban, kecuali aku yang tetap terdiam seolah tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan dibicarakannya. "iya, aku dengar kampus kita akan membuka fakultas kedokteran, bahkan tenaga pengajarnya di datangkan langsung dari SS University". Lanjut Renji

"aku ke kelas dulu". Ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan keterangan renji lebih lanjut. Aku bingung, sungguh bingung. Bagaimana harus menjelaskan keadaan seperti ini. Oh ya, tadi setelah berhasil kabur dari Ichigo aku mampir sebentar ke ruangan penerimaan mahasiswa baru, karena dari semua tempat yang ada dikampus ini, ruangan ini yang ku anggap paling aman untukku bersembunyi dari semua atasan-atasanku, percayalah.

Kalian tahu, rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Kepalaku sampai sakit mengingat perjalanan panjangku hari itu, karena keterkejutanku bertambah berkali lipat saat aku masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. – sesi siang setelah makan siang jadwalku mengajar tingkat 4 dengan mata kuliah Riset Operasional, sedangkan dikelas terakhir aku harus mengajar Kewirausahaan untuk tingkat 2. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahku ada di rambut Orange itu, DIA BERHASIL MASUK KELASKU dan IKUT PELAJARANKU dalam waktu 2 jam itu, kelas Riset Operasional.

Kau tau apa ekspresiku saat itu, SHOCK tentu saja, tapi segera ku ambil alih keadaan. Berpura-pura kalau di bangku paling belakang tidak ada mahasiswaku yang berambut orange, karena memang seharusnya tidak ada. Aku mengajar seperti biasa, untungnya kebanyakan mahasiswaku adalah orang-orang yang sebelumnya ku ajarkan pada tahun lalu. Aku senang karena mereka menyukai pelajaran yang kuberikan karena itu aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan si rambut orange. Walau sering kali aku lihat dia sedang melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum penuh arti, tapi aku menggapnya sebagai orang – gila.

Seusai pelajaran, setelah 'mahasiswa asli'ku keluar. Barulah ku keluarkan semua aura membunuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat itu, rasa kesal, marah, malu, senang jadi satu, dan jadilah seperti ini.

"KAU! Berani-beraninya kau mengikutiku sampai kesini!" dia hanya nyengir cengengesan menanggapi kemarahanku, hey harusnya itu adalah kebiasaanku – nyengir cengengesan

"sudah jodoh sepertinya". Ucapnya santai sambil berjalan kearahku.

Ugh, apanya yang jodoh! "Diam ditempat, jangan dekati aku". Teriakku frustasi sambil berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"hey, hati-hati nanti kamu terjatuh lagi?" ucapnya cemas, aku tahu dari raut wajahnya.

"Stop! Oke! Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, kalau kau ingin aku membayar hutangmu yang tadi, oke fine aku bayar, tapi tasku ada diruangan tapi setelah itu berjanjilah untuk menjauh dariku, oke?" ucapku pada akhirnya.

"hutang apa?" tanyanya kebingungan

"hutang, hutang makan siang yang tadi". Ucapku gugup

"Ah, astaga! Hahaha dasar wanita aneh, Hey aku yang mengajakmu makan siang di luar jadi wajar kan aku yang membayar, lagi pula aku ini seorang pria sejati, aku tak akan membiarkan wanitaku menanggung beban hidup". Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung, kali ini kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku mencari kebenaran dari raut wajahnya.

"Ayo". Ucapnya ketika sudah berhasil mengambil semua buku yang ada ditanganku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang. Memandangnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenakku sampai akhirnya dia berhenti melangkah dan membuatku tertubruk dengan punggungnya.

"Hey!" teriakku, "ah, maav rukia. Aku melukaimu lagi ya? Apa yang sakit?" ucapnya sambil mengusap keningku yang sebelumnya aku pegang saat dia kutabrak tadi. Melihat perlakuannya yang begitu lembut padaku membuatku bergidik ngeri, kumundurkan lagi langkahku untuk menghindarinya. Dia tertegun melihat sikapku, lalu lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Argh.. keadaan ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" kuputuskan untuk bertanya tentang asumsi yang telah kubuat sedari tadi kepadanya

"apa? Tidak ada". Jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kaki melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang sempat tertunda.

"jangan berbohong kepadaku ichigo, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuatmu berkeliaran sepanjang hari dikampus ini, kau bilang kau sudah punya ruangan. Jika tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan biasanya kau akan memilih untuk membaca di ruanganmu yang nyaman itu, benar kan? Lalu ada apa sebenarnya?" dia terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi wajahku, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "jangan memandangku seperti itu jeruk". Dia tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku yang terakhir.

"kau sudah lihat kondisi ruanganku belum? Saat aku datang ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan bunga, hadiah dan makanan. Dan ketika aku memilih untuk membaca mereka berlalu lalang di depan ruanganku, jika seperti itu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, rukia?"

"kau, sudah memiliki penggemar? Tunggu di mana letak Ruanganmu?"

"satu gedung dengan Prof. Yamamoto tapi tempatku berada dilantai 3". Aku menepuk dahiku sebagai jawaban. Jelas saja orang bisa berlalu lalang disana, itu kan tempat broadcast sekatnya memang dibuat bening. Tapi siapa orang yang menaruhnya di ruangan itu? Benar-benar keterlaluan Kampusku ini, jelas-jelas dia tamu istimewa, kenapa di beri ruangan yang seperti itu.

"Apakah meminta bentuk khusus seperti ruangan kaca seperti itu?" dia menggaruk bagian kepalanya lagi, bingung menjelaskan sepertinya. Kutarik saja lengannya agar dia mengikutiku sekarang.

Dan disinilah kami berada, tempat teramanku.

"Hay, semuanya perkenalkan temanku, Do-" dia meremas genggaman tanganku memberi isyarat. "Kurosaki Ichigo". Lanjutku

"Ichigo, perkenalkan ini semua teman sekerjaku, Abarai Renji, Orihime Inoe, Chizuru, Miharu". Mereka semua tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda perkenalan.

"duduklah ichi". Ucapku sambil menyuruhnya duduk dibangku tamu yang tersedia disitu

"Renji, Inoe aku titip Ichigo sebentar ya, Oh ya. Ichigo dosen baru disini, ruangannya masih belum siap, Ichi, kalau kau mau kau bisa bersembunyi disini, ini tempat rahasiaku, dijamin tidak ada yang akan mencarimu jika kau sudah masuk ruangan ini". Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti

"aku mau lanjut mengajar dulu, kembalilah keruanganmu setelah jam 3 aku jamin keadaan sudah aman, setelah itu pulanglah, kita bertemu lain waktu, okeh". Ucapku bergegas bersiap kembali untuk pertempuran terakhir. Tapi sebelumnya dia kembali membuatku bingung, dia kembali menggenggam tanganku sambil menunjukkan wajah seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"apa?" tanyaku

Dia ragu sesaat sebelum berkata "boleh kutelpon nanti malam?". Ku berikan senyuman terbaikku padanya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi saat itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh saat itu, biasanya inoe selalu menanggapi setiap perkataanku, tappi kenapa kali ini dia diam saja, dan sepertinya aku salah lihat karena sebelum keluar ruangan aku sempat melihat inoe sebentar, dan mukanya memerah saat itu, dan itu kebiasaannya saat sedang dalam keaadaan malu. Tapi aku segera berlalu, tidak begitu terlalu memikirkannya karena dia memang seperti itu jika berkenalan dengan orang baru.

Seperti itulah keadaanku pada hari ketiga ichigo datang di KK University. Dan oh ya, tadi kuceritakan kalau ichigo akan menelponku malamnya, tapi pada kenyataannya kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Aku menunggu telponnya dengan berdebar-debar meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika yang kulalui hari itu benar adanya, dan satu yang membuatku meyakinkan diri agar tidak terjebak oleh pesonanya lagi – Ichigo seorang pembohong.

Karena dia tidak jadi menelpon membuatku berkesimpulan seperti itu. Dan bodohnya aku bisa mempercayai kata-katanya! Kutekankan pada diriku sekali lagi bahwa Ichigo tidak mungkin menyukaiku, perlakuannya sepanjang hari ini tidak lebih hanya karena dia tidak memiliki teman selain aku. Dan janjinya untuk menelponku kuanggap sebagai basa-basi semata.

Kecewa, tentu saja. Karena bagaimanapun hatiku sempat berbunga ketika menerima perlakuannya dan kata-katanya hari ini. Tapi malamnya aku disadarkan kembali oleh kenyataan. Dan seperti itulah gambaran hatiku akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu begitu mudahnya menjeratku dalam pesonanya dan aku begitu bodohnya terhanyut dalam dekapannya, dan sesaat kemudian dia akan menghempaskanku terjatuh membuatku terbangun dari angan-angan buaian mimpi seorang putri tidur. Jangan salahkan dia, aku lah yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa membedakan yang mana perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta.

Berkali-kali aku katakan aku tidak menyukainya tapi pada kenyataannya aku sangat menyukainya. Berkali-kali kuyakinkan untuk tidak jatuh kedalam pesonanya tapi yang terjadi aku semakin tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak rela jika dia berada jauh dariku. Dan kali ini kuyakinkan kan pada diriku, jika cinta itu adalah sebuah – kebohongan. Dan kau adalah seorang pembohong… Ichigo.

Pojok Review…

Thanx to Rukianonymous :

makasih ya bwt dukungannya.. jadi semangat nih ngelanjutinnya.. ^^,

tp bwt enable'nya gmn caranya ^^a maklum amatiran hehehe..

jangan bosen-bosen ngeripiu ya.. di tunggu lho.. ^^

And bwt semua yang membaca story ini, mohon review ya..


	4. My Room, My Little Family

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<strong>

Hah, ingin rasanya aku melompat dari menara miring, tenggelam dalam samudra hindia, atau hilang di tengah hutan belantara. Or cara yang paling mudah… SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME, RIGHT NOW! Aku sudah muak dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu seperti ini. Aku ingin menceritakan ini kepada seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku yakin perasaan ini hanyalah semu belaka. Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang bukan sebuah - fakta.

Setelah malam itu, ke esokan harinya aku ada jadwal mengajar dikampus cabang Seiretei, so aku tidak ke kampus utama seharian itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Ada seseorang yang terus berusaha untuk menghubungiku, tapi karena gengsiku yang tinggi kudiamkan saja panggilan itu. Pesan singkatnyapun tak kuhiraukan. Mau apa dia sekarang? Mencoba mengambil simpatiku dengan ucapan manisnya lagi, kuyakinkan pada diriku bahwa itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku mulai saat ini. – Masa bodoh

Memang siapa dia? Pacarku bukan, sahabatku juga bukan, teman ya hanya sebatas teman, rekan kerja um.. mungkin. Tapi peduli amat, aku juga memiliki privasi sendiri. Dan seorang teman tidak berhak mengetahui keadaan diriku yang sebenarnya, apalagi rekan kerja. Aku mungkin akan menyesal karena sudah mengacuhkannya seharian ini, tapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku Kuchiki Rukia bukanlah orang yang mudah terjerat oleh pesona seorang pria, ya dia harus tahu itu!

Haripun berlanjut, hari kelima dalam urutan hari kerja –jum'at.

Hari yang paling kusenangi, karena biasanya pada hari ini banyak atasanku yang mendapat jadwal mengajar. Dan bisa dipastikan ruanganku akan terasa damai tanpa kehadiran mereka. Dan disinilah aku berada. Aku datang pagi sekali seperti biasa, jam 8 aku sudah tiba di ruanganku. Menyalakan komputer dimejaku dan menyetel musiknya keras-keras. Maklum masih pagi, masih belum ada orang, hehehe…

Tapi, keadaan tubuhku berontak sejam setelahnya. Penyakit bulananku datang mengunjungiku saat itu. Kalian mengertikan maksudku, penyakit wanita yang datang sebulan sekali. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Ini hari pertamaku kedatangan tamu tak di undang. Dan sudah kuduga rasa sakit luar biasa ini menerpaku. Untung saja 'si sulung' sudah datang, jadi aku bisa istirahat ditempat peristirahatanku.

Tidak usah kaget dengan suasana di ruanganku ini. Memang terlihat sedikit sempit karena banyak berkas-berkas dan buku disana-sini, tapi aku sudah membereskannya sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat nyaman dan rapih. Di pojok kiri dari arah pintu terdapat 3 lemari besar berisi buku-buku tentang kampus ini. –terkunci tentu saja,

Dari arah pintu masuk terdapat meja yang dibuat sedemikian rupa seperti meja tamu, sehingga orang yang datang tidak bisa masuk dengan seenaknya. Dan disetiap meja itu terdapat sebuah komputer untuk kami pakai. Dari arah pintu masuk, meja 'si lemot' - Neliel , sebelahnya meja 'si sulung' – Yamadatarou Lisa, di sebelahnya lagi tempat 'si centil' - Ririn, mejaku, meja 'si bungsu' – mizuhiro dan rekan seangkatanku – Senna. Posisinya seperti leter 'L' terbalik.

Dan beruntungnya aku, karena di mejaku satu-satunya komputer yang memiliki Sound System serta akses internet yang super cepat, hahaha karena komputerku merupakan keluaran terbaru, sedangkan mereka semua masih menggunakan tipe jadul hahaha… ada untungnya menjadi yang dituakan, karena aku bisa mengatur sesuai keinginanku, hahay!

Oh ya, satu lagi fasilitas yang ada di ruanganku, sebuah kulkas dua pintu yang selalu terisi penuh dengan makanan. Salah satu alasan lagi untuk tidak melangkah mencari makanan diluar kampus. Oh ya, tempat peristirahatan yang kumaksud adalah tempat tidur yang kubuat sendiri. Beralaskan kardus-kardus yang tidak terpakai lalu kurapihkan dengan karpet kecil yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah.

Dan disinilah aku berada, tidur meringkuk mencari kehangatan tersendiri. Karena pada saat seperti ini, suhu tubuhku mendadak akan terasa membeku walaupun AC ruangan sudah kumatikan, itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Ditambah sakit dibagian perut yang semakin merajalela membuatku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri sekalipun, karena seluruh badanku akan terasa lemas. Dan hanya satu obatku untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini, yaitu dengan – tidur.

Ya, aku butuh tidur agar sakitku ini terlupakan. Pernah dengar obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan semua penyakit? – sugesti. Ya, sebuah sugesti bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, jika kau percaya kau akan sembuh, maka kau pasti akan sembuh, dan jika kau bilang rasa sakit itu tidak sakit, maka rasanya tidak akan sakit. Dan itu yang telah kulakukan sedari dulu.

Aku percaya, jika penyakit datang bulanku ini sedang merajalela maka satu-satunya obat untukku hanyalah dengan tidur, seluruh 'anak-anak'ku untungnya mengerti tentang hal ini. Jadi bila ku katakan aku ingin 'bersemedi' maka tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan mengganggu ritualku sampai aku terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, tidak untuk hari itu, karena rekan seangkatanku yang menyebalkan itu datang dengan sangat hebohnya, membuat acara ritualku terganggu. Aku tahu dia datang, dengar suara ributnya saja aku sudah tau itu pasti dia – Senna. Tapi, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya karena itu kubiarkan saja dia berceloteh panjang lebar bercerita pada 'anak-anak'ku ini.

Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara berisik itu, tapi aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku agar dia tahu, aku sedang tidak ingin dia ganggu. Aku jelas sekali mendengarnya bercerita. Dia bilang, dia kemarin berkenalan dengan seorang pria tampan, dan bertekad akan menjadikannya seorang pacar. Bahkan si anak menyebalkan ini dengan lancang mengundang orang yang baru dikenalnya untuk datang ke ruangan ini, karena dia bilang orang itu juga bekerja di kampus ini, jadi baginya itu tidak masalah. Tapi tidak untukku. Dasar orang suka seenaknya sendiri, sembarangan saja membawa orang luar masuk ke daerah terlarang ini, setelah sakitku ini sembuh aku bertekad akan memarahinya panjang lebar.

"Rukia-chan bisa-bisanya kau tidur sepagi ini, kebiasaan, ayo bangun sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang, kau jangan membuatku malu dong, ayo bangun rukia". Sungguh dia ini makhluk paling menyebalkan, dan paling egois yang pernah kutemui. Padahal si sulung sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggangguku. Tapi bukan Senna namanya jika dia tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"Apa sih, berisik!" jawabku ketus.

"Ah, Rukia-chan.. ayo bangun.. aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dia, dia tampan sekali, lebih tampan dari mantanku si 'ikan asin' itu. Ayo rukia, kau harus bertemu dengannya". Ucapnya sambil menarik tubuhku agar bangun.

"Senna! perutku sedang sakit, bisa tidak sih kau tidak menggangguku, kalau kau ingin aku bertemu dengannya beri aku waktu setengah jam untuk tidur, mengerti? dan selama itu aku tidak ingin ada suara sedikitpun!" ah, damn dia semakin membuat perutku terasa sakit dengan memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum sumringah sambil menjawab telpon yang digenggamnya sambil berlari ke luar ruangan itu.

Oh, good. Akhirnya dia pergi juga. 'Yang lama saja Senna tidak kembali juga tidak apa-apa' doaku dalam hati sambil kembali mencoba memejamkan mataku. Baru saja aku terlelap, tiba-tiba mataku terbuka lebar saking kagetnya. Aku merasa nafasku sedikit terengah-engah, untung 'si centil' langsung memberikanku segelas air membuatku sedikit tenang. Firasat buruk, mimpiku buruk sekali tadi. Dan yang aku tahu, mimpiku terkadang menjadi nyata atau sekedar pertanda. Percayalah, apalagi jika ini menyangkut si 'kepang maut'. Entah kenapa, aku selalu bisa merasakan keadaannya disekelilingku. 'anak-anak'ku sering menyebutnya 'ikatan batin' antara ibu dan anak. Cih, mana mau aku mengakuinya. Tapi ini merupakan kenyataan, mau buktinya?

Sesaat, setelah aku terbangun dan meminum air yang diberikan 'si centil' keringatku langsung mengucur dengan derasnya. "Kenapa mba? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya 'si centil' penuh kekhawatiran

"Jam berapa?" aku malah berbalik bertanya.

"Jam 11 lewat 20, hampir makan siang mba". Jawabnya. 'DEG' otakku menyuruh untuk bertindak cepat.

"Cepat bersiap-siap, si kepang maut akan datang". Ucapku sambil memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan menahan diri agar rasa sakitku tidak berontak saat ini. Kurapihkan keadaan diriku sendiri, sedangkan 'anak-anak'ku langsung bersiaga, karena mereka sangat mengerti tentang 'titah-ku' yang satu ini. Tapi, tidak dengan orang menyebalkan yang satu itu –Senna. Dia malah asyik berbincang sambil sesekali dia cekikikan sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dengan siapa anak itu berbicara, karena bagiku apapun yang menyangkut dengannya adalah sesuatu yang - tidak penting.

Tapi, saat aku kembali ke mejaku perasaanku seperti terhantam batu candi yang sangat besar. Karena sekarang, aku bisa melihat dengan siapa Senna berbicara sedari tadi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap ke arahnya, begitupun dengan dirinya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan –terluka sepertinya, bahkan senyumnya terlihat terpaksa saat menanggapi setiap pembicaraan Senna. Kalau tanggapan Senna, tidak usah ditanya mungkin baginya saat itu adalah milik mereka berdua jadi kami tidak di anggapnya sama sekali.

Dan, belum pulih rasa terkejutku akibat Senna dan Ichigo yang ku khawatirkan terjadi juga. Si 'kepang maut' tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruanganku.

"Selamat siang semuanya". Sapa si kepang maut dengan senyum mautnya seperti biasa, Senna terkejut tentu saja, aku hanya diam sambil memberikan senyuman palsuku kepadanya, dan untung ada 'anak-anak'ku yang sudah siaga, mereka menjawab sapaan itu dengan "Selamat siang, bu" –kompak

"Bagaimana? Apakah kewajiban kalian telah selesai?" tanyanya kepada 'anak-anak'ku

"Ya, sedikit lagi bu. Tinggal tunggu yang kurang-kurangnya aja", jawab 'si lemot'. Ku akui di saat seperti ini dia yang paling ku andalkan, akibat kelemotannya membuatnya bersikap santai. Tapi jangan ditanya jika dia sudah sadar nanti. Dan aku mempergunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghampiri Ichigo dan Senna, berdiri di hadapan si 'kepang maut' ini. – bunuh diri

"Ya sudah, selesaikan ya. Renji sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir oktober ini, jadi Selesaikan sesegera mungkin, dan jangan lupa ya laporannya". Ucapnya sambil menyapukan seluruh pandangan ke ruangan ini, dan – Bingo

"Anda sudah selesai dengan urusan anda disini tuan? Jika sudah anda silahkan pergi dan jangan lupa beritahukan teman yang lain untuk segera menyerahkan persyaratan kesini ya?" ucapnya pada pemuda disampingku ini, aku hanya bisa menahan ludahku bulat-bulat, - dia mengira ichigo adalah mahasiswa baru, tapi itu masih lebih bagus kan. Maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Maaf". Damn, apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda ini sekarang. Si kepang maut yang tadinya ingin pergi meninggalkan ruangan jadi terdiam di tempat dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berbicara kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Ucapnya penuh kelembutan dan senyum mautnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengerti dengan yang anda bicarakan tadi". Aku menggenggam erat pinggiran rok-ku, gemas sekali dengan keadaan ini, tidak tahukah jika jantungku serasa akan melompat menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

Si kepang maut nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia berkesimpulan "Anda bukan mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya, dan pemuda di sampingku menjawab dengan tersenyum lalu berkata "Maaf, tapi saya bukan mahasiswa disini, bu".

Dan berterima kasihlah pada Senna karena membuat suasana ini semakin suram. "Dia dosen baru disini, bu". Ucap Senna berseri-seri memperkenalkan 'tamu'nya ini. Dasar gadis egois. Menambah senyuman maut itu semakin berkembang, dan aku tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Dosen?" tanyanya. Jelas saja mana ada yang percaya ada seorang dosen dengan rambut orange mencolok seperti milik Ichigo.

"Benarkah anda seorang dosen baru disini? Lalu ada keperluan apa anda datang kesini? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya ramah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ichigo jawab, tapi sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau yang akan mengakibatkan keterlibatan semua orang, maka aku memberanikan diriku untuk di'tebas'nya kali ini.

"Maaf bu, sebelumnya perkenalkan Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, beliau yang membantu disini. Dan saya ditugaskan untuk membantu beliau selama dia memerlukannya. Dan Dr. Kurosaki perkenalkan Ibu Unohana Retsu, koordinator seluruh bagian disini". Dan mereka saling membungkuk dan memberi salam kepada masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu anda Kurosaki-san, dan apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda?" tanyanya ramah, ichigo hanya tersenyum memberi tanggapan.

"Dan jika anda benar pengganti berarti seharusnya ruangan anda berada di lantai 3, di atas ruangan ini dan bukan di ruangan ini, apakah saya benar?" tanyanya dengan senyum makin mematikan. Ichigo terdiam. Begitupun juga Senna karena sedari tadi si sulung memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Maaf bu, tapi saya harap ibu bersedia melihat kondisi ruangan , tempatnya jadi tidak kondusif, karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana, dan lagipula tidak ada tempat bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun karena disana penuh dengan kiriman yang tidak diketahui sumbernya". Jawabku memberanikan diri.

"Benarkah itu? itu bukan kewajiban saya, tapi akan saya coba perhatikan. dan yang jelas kewajiban saya adalah menjaga seluruh kerahasiaan departemen intern, saya harap anda mengerti itu nona Rukia? Dan bukankah sudah saya peringatkan sedari awal tentang peraturan di dalam gedung ini?" ucapnya mengintimidasi-ku

"Baik bu, saya tahu. Saya yang salah. Maaf". Ucapku pada akhirnya, karena tidak ingin masalah ini semakin berlarut-larut. – kalah telak

Dan dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruanganku dengan anggunnya. Damn! Lagi-lagi aku yang kena imbas, ya sudahlah memang sudah nasibku untuk selalu dipersalahkan. Dan ketika dia pergi, kakiku serasa lemas luar biasa – efek ketakutanku yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" ucapnya saat menopang tubuhku yang hampir jatuh. "hm". Jawabku lemah sambil menguatkan diriku sendiri agar dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

"Kamu pucat sekali, tunggu sebentar biar aku ambil alat-alatku dulu". Ucapnya sambil membantu memapahku untuk kembali duduk ditempatku semula. – tapi aku menolak bantuannya

"Tidak apa-apa ichigo, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh". Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyuman manisku, walau lemah tapi aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak selemah yang dia kira.

"Gak apa-apa koq dokter, mamih Cuma perlu istirahat aja, tidur 5 menit nanti juga dia sembuh sendiri". Ucap si centil memulai aksinya. Ichigo memandangku dengan tatapan – masih tidak percaya

"Dia benar ichigo, tidak usah khawatir. Oh ya, perkataan si kepang maut itu jangan kau ambil hati ya, biarkan saja berlalu". Ucapku sambil menahan rasa perih ini.

"Oh ya benar, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku". Ucapnya sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ichi, sudah waktunya makan siang, kau makanlah dulu baru kembali ke ruanganmu, dan kalian semua cepatlah pergi waktu makan siang sudah hampir berakhir", ucapku memerintah seperti biasa.

"Hua… kau benar rukia, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, ayo ichigo". Reaksi Senna setelah mendengar penuturanku, sambil menarik Ichigo agar ikut bersamanya. Ichigo menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lemahku. Sebelum aku berlalu mengacuhkannya lagi. – sakit

"Mba, makan disini aja deyh.. ya.. ya.. takut ketemu kepang maut dibawah". Ratap 'si sulung' kepadaku.

"Terserah". Ucapku malas menanggapi karena yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku. Belum cukup 'kemalanganku' sampai disitu, dikarenakan aku memakai sepatu dengan sangat terpaksa akibat faktor terburu-buru tadi, alhasil ketika ingin membuka sepatuku dengan malas yang terjadi malah kakiku terkilir karena kecerobohan yang kubuat sendiri, hasilnya adalah – **BRAKK! JGERR!**

Dan selanjutnya terdengar teriakan "Mba!", "Mamih!", "Kenapa sih?" teriakan panik dari 'si sulung dan centil' dan yang terakhir 'si lemot' yang berbicara.

Oh My God… apalagi yang terjadi sekarang. Ada pepatah mengatakan 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga' sedangkan aku? 'sudah jatuh tertimpa kursi!' Argghh damn! Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh dengan sangat amat teramat tidak elit! Tubuhku tertimpa kursi yang sedari tadi kubuat untuk tumpuan malah kini menimpaku. Sepatu ku entah bagimana bentuknya, karena yang jelas hak sepatuku patah! Tiga kata – sial! Sial! Sial!

"Ada apa?" siapa lagi ini? Kutengadahkan wajahku, yang terjadi malah wajah sebal yang kutunjukkan. Kenapa aku selalu saja terkena sial di hadapan makhluk orange ini! Rutukku dalam hati. Tidak bisakah aku menunjukkan sisi positifku padanya? Karena yang terjadi selalu saja kebalikannya… Hft…

"Apa? Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Cepat pergi sana?" kulampiaskan kekesalanku padanya. Jangan Tanya ekspresi wajahnya karena aku tidak melihatnya, dan tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku mengacuhkannya lagi, dan berpura-pura tidak peduli akan kehadirannya, itu akan lebih baik. – pikirku

"Aww…". Teriakku saat mencoba berdiri karena kakiku tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama kali ini, jempol saja belum tersentuh lantai sakitnya luarr biasa.

"Sakit lisa", ucapku pada si sulung – Yamadataro Lisa. Aku biasa merajuk pada kedua rekanku ini si sulung dan si centil Ririn, karena usia mereka sama denganku hanya saja mereka masuk dibawah angkatanku, jadi tetap saja kan aku yang paling tua.

"Aww!". Benar-benar sakit tahu… aku berusaha berjalan dengan satu kaki dan dipapah oleh Lisa sampai ke tempat peristirahatanku.

"Coba aku lihat?" sejak kapan ichigo ada disampingku?

"Tidak! Biarkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa koq sungguh, sudah cepat pergi sana, nanti makan siangnya keburu habis". Ucapku pada Ichigo, mencegah dia memeriksa keadaanku lebih lanjut.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Lihat keadaanmu sendiri, berdiri saja tidak mampu masih bilang tidak apa-apa?" sekarang giliran dia yang kesal, jujur aku belum pernah melihatnya yang seperti ini. Jadi, kubiarkan saja dia memeriksa keadaan kakiku ini.

"Aww… jangan disentuh, sakit. Kau mau apa sih?" tanyaku pada Ichigo sambil memegang bahunya – maksudnya ingin menahan agar dia tidak melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Menyembuhkanmu, memang apa lagi?" ucapnya masih kesal. Hah, jika sudah begini aku sudah tidak bisa berdebat lagi ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang menjelar di seluruh tubuh membuatku mengibarkan bendera putih – menyerah.

"Oke, oke, fine! Tapi tunggu sebentar". kataku pada Ichigo. "Lisa tolong ambilkan tasku, Senna sudah pergi ya". Lanjutku pada Lisa sambil memutar otakku untuk berfikir cepat. Dan Lisa tentu saja menuruti perintahku.

"Kalian mau beli makan dimana? Ichigo kau mau makan apa?" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas yang tadi diberikan oleh Lisa.

"Kau mau apa?" dia malah berbalik tanya

"Beli makan siang, kita makan disini saja kurasa penyembuhanmu akan memakan waktu, nanti aku yang disalahkan lagi gara-gara mengobatiku kau jadi tidak makan siang". Ucapku asal seperti biasa sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kepada si sulung. Dan reaksinya – dia menyentil keningku

"Bodoh". Ucapnya lalu mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar uang yang pecahannya lebih besar, menyerahkannya kepada si sulung dan berkata "Pakai uangku saja". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"hah? Gimana nih?" Tanya Lisa sambil menimbang uang yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Kembalikan punya Ichigo, Lisa". Perintahku.

Tapi saat Lisa akan memberikan uangnya pada Ichigo "Pakai uangku saja, punya Rukia kembalikan saja".

"Lisa, kembalikan!" Perintahku lebih tegas.

"Rukia!" Oh My God, dia memberikan deathglare-nya kepadaku. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, pakai punya dokter nih?" Tanya lisa untuk meyakinkan keputusan akhir sambil memberikan uangku kembali.

"Ya, belikan saja apa yang ingin kalian beli, dan punyaku samakan saja dengan kalian". Ucapnya sambil memeriksa kakiku kembali.

"Maksud dokter, kami ditraktir nih?" Tanya si sulung lagi, dan Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Yeay". Seru mereka kompak. Dasar! giliran makan gratis langsung bersemangat.

"Hey, Ririn kau disini saja. Biar Lisa dan Nel yang beli makan". Lagi-lagi memerintah

Jangan Tanya perasaanku, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa sih maksud pria dihadapanku ini? Kenapa dia selalu saja hadir disaat yang tidak tepat? Dan kenapa hari ini dia dia jadi ikut-ikutan kesal sepertiku? Dan dari tadi aku juga menampakkan wajah yang tidak bersahabat padanya, entahlah. Efek penyakit bulanan – mungkin.

"Tahan sedikit". Ucapnya sambil membuat ancang-ancang membetulkan kakiku ini.

"Wait, wait, wait… Ah…", dia langsung memelintir kakiku tanpa seizin dariku. Jangan tanya reaksiku, berteriakpun aku tak sanggup, aku menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat dan meremas perutku yang terasa digerus ini –tepar. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas tempat peristirahatan itu.

Sakit apa sekarang? Aku tidak tahu, nyeri di kakiku sedikit berkurang tapi masih meninggalkan jejak, perutku sakit luarr biasa karena aku yakin ini saat 'klimaks di waktu peluruhan' aku tahu itu. Tubuhku merinding luar biasa, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk meringkuk sambil menahan rasa sakit yang tidak karuan ini.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja". Dokter ini terlihat panik, karena saat ini dia sedang memeriksa kondisi tubuhku secara mendetail. Memegang keningku untuk merasakan panas atau tidak – mungkin. Memeriksa denyut nadiku. Lalu dia termenung sebentar, memikirkan kesimpulan dari penyakitku – mungkin. Dan saat dia ingin beranjak dari sisiku aku malah menahannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Mengambil peralatanku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu lebih teliti". Ucapnya

Ku paksakan diriku untuk bangun duduk disampingnya, agar dia mengerti bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ku berikan senyum terbaikku padanya walau sedikit lemah, aku tahu itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa pak dokter, percayalah, terkadang ada penyakit yang tidak memerlukan penangan medis, apa kau tahu itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Setiap penyakit harus ditangani dengan baik, Nona. Jangan menyepelekan sesuatu yang kau derita itu bisa bahaya". Ucapnya penuh khawatir kepadaku.

Hah, bagaimana harus menjelaskan keadaanku ini pada si dokter orange ini, oke aku menyerah ku putuskan untuk memberitahunya dengan menggaruk pelipis tanda aku sedang – bingung ^^a

"Um.. err.. Aku sedang kedatangan 'tamu tak di undang' Ichigo". Ucapku lemah. Dia dokter atau bukan sih? Masa seperti itu saja tidak mengerti karena aku melihatnya sedang menatapku bingung.

"Tamu tak di undang? Datang bulan, bodoh!" kesal sekali menjelaskan untuknya.

"Oh". Hanya itu tanggapannya sambil menunduk dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya – malu mungkin. "Ehm... ya sudah kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku saja". Ucapnya saat aku duduk menjauhinya untuk bersender pada tembok yang ada di samping kiri Ichigo.

"Tidak usah". Kataku sambil menutup kedua mataku. Ku rasa dia menatapku sedari tadi. Karena saat kubuka mataku dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan – penuh ketidakpercayaan. Mencari pembenaran atas ucapanku tadi dia berkata "Maksudmu?"

"Kepang maut itu hanya akan mencariku sekali dalam seminggu, berhubung tadi aku kalah telak jadi dia tidak akan menggangguku untuk waktu yang lama". Senyumku terus mengembang sambil menjelaskan, meyakinkannya bahwa keadaan ini sudah sangat biasa untukku.

"Maaf". Ucapnya lemah, pandangannya penuh tatapan –penyesalan.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau menghubungiku ya, maaf tidak sempat memberimu kabar. Aku sedang mengajar di Seiretei seharian". Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, tidak apa-apa". Ucapnya sambil duduk disampingku. "Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup".

Aku mengerutkan keningku "Dari tadi ku bilang 'tidak apa-apa' kau tidak percaya".

"Heh, aku melihat langsung keadaanmu jadi mana mungkin aku percaya, Dari tadi meringis seperti ini masih bilang tidak apa-apa". Ucapnya sambil mencibirku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Makasih ya Ichigo sudah mengobati kakiku, tapi kalau sampai tidak bisa berjalan lagi, kau harus bertanggung jawab ya". Kataku sambil memainkan kakiku dengan menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan lagi-lagi dia - menyentil keningku.

"Aw! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kalau otakku bodoh karena sentilanmu juga, kau akan kutuntut dokter bodoh! ". ucapku sambil mengelus keningku yang tidak sakit sambil menggembungkan pipi – Lebay, sengaja. Dia malah terkikik geli – apanya yang lucu?

"Ehm, pertama aku ini dokter hebat jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, kakimu masih bisa dipergunakan untuk berjalan, mau buktinya?" dia menunjuk kearah kakiku yang sedang bergoyang dengan indahnya. – ya artinya sudah tidak sakit kan? Buktinya sudah bisa ku mainkan.

"Yang kedua, aku tidah tahu kau punya sikap berlebihan seperti ini, sejak kapan hm? Seingatku dari dulu kau adalah tipe pendiam, tapi kenapa aku merasa kau lebih cerewet dari yang ku duga." Berlebihan? Oh oke, kalau itu salahkan sahabat tersayangku. Pendiam? Um, mungkin. Cerewet? Senna dan Ran lebih cerewet dariku bodoh!

"Dan… aku bersedia bertanggung jawab untukmu, jika suatu hari nanti terjadi sesuatu denganmu walaupun bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya dengan seluruh kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau milikki". Ucapnya santai sambil menerawang

Apa maksud ini semua? Tanggung jawab apa yang dia maksud? Walaupun bukan dia yang melakukannya? Untung saja otakku core duo, maka secara cepat kinerja otakku merespon dan hasilnya adalah – "Aww, sakit Midget!" teriaknya saat kupukul kepalanya dengan sekali hantam kepalan tanganku dengan kejam, dan Midget? Kutambah saja volume kekuatanku menjadi jambakan yang entah kudapat dari mana saat sedang merasa sakit seperti ini. "Aww.. oke oke maaf". Katanya, dan aku melepaskannya dengan terpaksa sambil memberikan deathglare terbaikku padanya.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan! Seenaknya saja berbicara". Aku memunggunginya tanda aku sedang –marah

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Aku tau kau pasti akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik Untukku kan." Apa sih maunya orang ini? "Salahmu sendiri selalu saja terluka di sana-sini, kemarin jatuh karena aku, sekarang jatuh karena kursi, besok apalagi hah! oh oke oke". Dia melakukakan kebiasaannya lagi – menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya

Oh great, sekarang aku tahu pemuda ini tipe orang yang tidak ingin dipersalahkan. Tapi dia ingin bertanggung jawab untukku – aneh. Ku beri tatapan deathglare lagi saat dia mencari alasan dan berhasil membuatnya membungkam.

"Tadaa…" Suara si lemot – Nel, menyadarkan kami dari kebisuan

"Asyik… makan". Sambut si centil – Ririn, oh ya jangan heran kalau dari tadi aku hanya berbincang berdua dengan Ichigo karena si centil ini sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan pacarnya – Noba, dengan jaringan telpon tentu saja.

Dan seperti ini lah kami, menikmati makan siang dengan diselingi canda tawa dari 'keluarga kecil'ku. Bicara tentang 'keluarga kecil' sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan mereka secara formal, tidak sopan sekali aku ini.

"Sebelumnya Ichigo, ku ucapkan selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami". Ucapku saat Lisa membagikan jatah makan kami.

"hah?" dia bingung tentu saja, karena 'anak-anak'ku sudah dalam posisi siap untuk diperkenalkan. Hah, anak-anak ku sungguh pengertian – mengerti diriku lebih tepatnya.

"Perkenalkan si sulung, Yamadatarou Lisa". Dan lisa membungkukkan sedikit badannya

"Si centil, Ririn". Dan Ririn melambaikan tangan, maksudnya – hai.

"Si lemot, Neliel". Dan Nel, hanya mengacungkan sumpitnya karena dia sudah melahap santapan siangnya.

"Dan kalian, perkenalkan Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo sudah tahu kan kenapa dia ada disini?". Tanyaku memastikan karena tak ingin bercerita panjang lebar, dan mereka pasti sudah tahu permasalahannya saat si kepang maut itu datang.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya padaku

"Momy". Teriak ketiga anakku sambil memelukku, tidak peduli di hadapan ada makanan berserakan. Dan aku tentu saja dengan senang hati membalas pelukan dari mereka – ya seperti inilah kami, dan ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kami.

"Apa tidak salah Rukia jadi ibu kalian?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memandang remeh padaku

"Iya sih, dokter kan tau porsi tubuhnya memang sangat tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang ibu, tapi apa dokter tau kalau sifatnya memang sangat ke-ibuan, dan lagi dia yang paling tua di sini, walau umurku dan lisa seumuran dengannya, tapi tetap saja dia yang datang lebih dahulu dari kami". Jawab si centil sambil memakan jatahnya.

Kalian tau kan, ada alasan untuk menghajar si mulut besar yang satu ini, tapi dengan alasan aku sedang sakit kutahan rasa kesalku dengan menutup kedua mataku tanda aku tidak ingin memperhatikan mereka. Jujur saja aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menjelaskan 'tentang diriku' ini, bagitu segalanya sangatlah tidak penting. Untuk kali ini pengecualian, aku ingin Ichigo mengerti sedikit tentangku – Berharap.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya si dokter dengan penuh tatapan cemas, mungkin karena aku tidak memberi tanggapan seperti biasanya.

"Hm". Hanya itu jawabanku. – ku mohon biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak

"Dokter biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu. Nanti kalau keadaannya sudah membaik maka kau yang akan menyesal, kuperingatkan saja". Ah, si sulung ini memang sangat mengertiku. Perlu diketahui walau mataku terpejam tapi aku tidak tidur sama sekali, hanya ingin lebih fokus merasakan sakit yang tak kunjung habis ini. Dan aku dengan setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka, walau aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi setidaknya aku hafal dengan suara dan nada bicara orang-orang disekitarku ini.

"Um, boleh Tanya gak?" Tanya si lemot

"Ya?" itu suara Ichigo,

"Dokter, siapanya mamih?" pertanyaan apa itu? Ku kerutkan keningku, tanda aku protes dengan pertanyaannya tapi dapat kupastikan mereka tidak menghiraukanku, karena dibenak mereka mungkin aku sedang menahan rasa sakit seperti biasanya.

"Um, teman". Jawab Ichigo

"Tapi koq jawabnya malu-malu dokter? Mukanya merah lagi, dokter lucu juga ternyata". Bertaruh denganku si lemot ini berbicara dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan maut dari kedua temannya. Karena yang kutahu kedua temannya pasti sedang asyik menyumpal mulut si lemot dengan tangan mereka, kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah…

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kenapa menutup mulutku?" pasti mulutnya dicucutkan, dia sama sepertiku jika sedang merajuk

"Jangan hiraukan dia dokter, namanya juga si lemot, dia memang asal kalau bicara, maafkan dia ya dokter". Si centil menengahi.

"Aku.. sudah berteman dengan Rukia sejak berumur 6 tahun, kami sama-sama satu sekolahan dari SD sampai SMA". Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu kalian baru bertemu lagi sekarang? So sweet…" ucap si centil.

"Ya begitulah", itu jawaban Ichigo.

"Tidak usah khawatir dokter, dia pasti akan memakannya". Suara si sulung, dia sangat bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang sama sepertiku.

"Oh ya, kalau dengan Senna bagaimana?" Tanya si centil lagi

"Aku baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin di ruang penerimaan mahasiswa baru, tempat itu _recomand _dari Rukia, ya seperti yang kalian tahu ruanganku tidak bisa digunakan secara optimal jadi sesuai sarannya aku duduk disana jika tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan, tapi disana aku lebih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena banyak orang yang datang untuk menanyakan informasi sepertinya".

"Lalu?" lanjut si centil

"Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu nyaman berada di ruangan itu jadi Senna mengajakku untuk ke sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak untuk mengikuti ajakannya, hanya saja saat dia bilang di ruangan ini juga ada Rukia maka aku terima saja, dan maaf karena aku kalian jadi mendapat masalah". Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu dia merasa sangat menyesal

"Dokter jangan bicara seperti itu, jika mamih dengar dia pasti akan sedih sekali mendengar penuturan dokter. Lagipula kepang maut itu memang selalu seperti itu, baginya apapun yang di lakukan mamih pasti selalu di anggap salah olehnya. Apapun, walaupun kami yang salah tetap mamih yang kena sasarannya, tapi walaupun begitu dia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Katanya omelan si kepang maut tidak pernah dia dengarkan makanya sikapnya selalu santai seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan si kepang maut." Baru kali ini kudengar si lemot berbicara bijak. Tapi kalian tahu kan? sikap dan hatiku tidak pernah sejalan.

"Sudah lah dokter, tidak usah di pikirkan. Tau tidak, di ruangan ini hanya boleh ada keceriaan, pantang untuk kata sedih dan maaf. Tapi kalau dokter ingin berteriak marah-marah untuk menyalurkan energi di sini juga temapatnya hahahaha…" canda si centil

"Oh ya, apa sebutan dokter dari Mba Rukia?" Tanya si sulung

"Um, haruskah ku beri tahu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Hah, dokter tau kan, dia itu suka sekali mengganti nama orang seenak otaknya sendiri, aku si sulung karena dia anggap aku yang paling tua di antara kami berempat, si centil karena dia memang paling centil, dan si lemot karena ya dokter tau lah apa alasannya". Jelas si sulung

"Biar ku tebak, pasti Orange". Kata si lemot

"Bukan, pasti dokter tampan". Tebak si centil

"_No idea_". Ucap si sulung

"Jeruk busuk". Ucapku sambil membuka mata dan meregangkan ototku, rasanya pegal sekali hari ini. Mau tau tanggapan mereka "Huahahahha". Tawa ketiga anakku merebak, dan Ichigo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Wah, mamih kau memang hebat untuk yang satu ini". Ucap si centil sambil membereskan sisa makan siang mereka.

"Ehm, oh ya dokter ini kembalian uangnya, makasih ya sudah ditraktir". Ucap si sulung sopan sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Sama-sama". Ucap Ichigo sambil menerima sisa uangnya.

Ku persingkat saja, setelah makan siang si lemot dan si sulung kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka, sedangkan si centil kembali disibukkan dengan telponnya, maklum hubungan jarak jauh. Sedangkan Senna di jamin dia tidak akan berani kembali sampai saat waktu pulang nanti hanya untuk mengambil tasnya di ruangan.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku berada disini?" tanyanya berulang kali, membuatku kesal untuk kesekian kali dihari ini.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa ya artinya tidak apa-apa! Kau ini kenapa sih tidak cukup dijelaskan sekali". Sewot sekali aku pada pria yang satu ini.

"Maaf, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau dapat masalah lagi karena aku". Ucapnya masih dengan penuh sesal.

"Cukup, dengar! Aku hanya akan menjelaskan sekali padamu, jika kau masih berkata seperti ini lagi, kupastikan mulai besok ku jamin aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku dan kau tau itu". Aku tidak tau ini cara yang benar atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ini salah satu cara untuk menentukan langkahku selanjutnya. Dia menatapku dengan terkejut sambil mencari kebenaran dari kedua mataku, dan dia tahu aku tidak main-main.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu ya, apa itu keinginanmu Rukia, untuk menjauh dariku?" kenapa dia berbicara seperti ini? Apa sih maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kemudian

"Entahlah, sejak awal aku merasa kau selalu saja berusaha untuk menjauh dariku, tapi yang terjadi malah aku yang tidak ingin kau jauh dariku. Karena itu maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu". Dia tahu?

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih? Baru di omelin ma si nenek sihir aja sudah membuat nyalimu ciut seperti ini hah? Kuberitahu ya si nenek sihir itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau hanya perlu bekerja sesuai perintah , pak tua, atau sesepuh jenggot panjang. Sekali lagi ku dengar kau berkesimpulan sembarangan aku benar-benar akan menjauhimu!". Ucapku sambil melotot kepadanya.

"Hah, lagipula kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu tentangku bodoh, sempit sekali otakmu. Sudah tau aku itu suka asal bicara". Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku – frustasi dengan orang disebelahku ini.

"Kau kesal padaku ya, maaf". Ucapnya sambil merapihkan rambutku – lagi

"Maaf lagi, Maaf lagi, kau tau tidak aku bosan sekali mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu, kau sudah diberitahu belum kalau di Keluarga Kecilku ini paling anti dengan kata Maaf". Ucapku sambil menahan tangannya, Risih juga jadi bahan pembicaraan ketiga anak bocah itu. Ku beri tahu ya, ketiga anak buahku paling bahagia jika sudah bisa menemukan cara untuk meledekku habis-habisan. Karena biasanya hanya akulah yang bisa meledek mereka habis-habisan sampai kami tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Dan untuk kali ini aku harus mempersiapkan diri sepertinya.

"Ehm, dokter apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya si sulung memulai keributan, aku tahu itu.

"Ya, silahkan". Jawab Ichigo

"Apa dokter sudah punya pacar?" to the point sekali si sulung itu, dan aku mencoba bersikap biasa mengacuhkan pembicaraan mereka – tidak peduli

"Um, bagaimana ya? Sepertinya tidak ada gadis yang berminat denganku". Ucapnya sambil melakukan ritual bingungnya

"Ah, dokter bisa saja. Kalau jadi Ayah kami mau tidak?" lanjut si sulung, dan kalian tau apa reaksiku – **BYURR**

Aku tersedak minumanku, seperti biasa. Dan tahukan siapa korbanku kali ini? Tentu saja pemuda yang ada di hadapanku, karena saat Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Lisa aku sedang minum sambil berkumur tentu saja. Apa aku sudah ceritakan kepada kalian, bahwa kebiasaanku setelah makan adalah minum sambil berkumur, karena aku malas menggunakan tusuk gigi jadi kugunakan media air untuk membersihkan mulutku dari sisa makanan. Dan peraturannya adalah DILARANG membuatku tertawa ataupun terkejut saat aku sedang minum, dan jika kalian melanggar maka inilah yang terjadi – Semburan maut.

Hah, sial sekali aku ini. Ah tidak sepertinya Ichigo yang terkena sial karena bertemu denganku, dan ini adalah bukti kesialannya. Dua kali makan siang bersama denganku, dan dua kali pula dia mendapatkan 'desert' mahadahsyat dariku. Sejujurnya aku malu sekali, tapi kututupi rasa itu dengan melampiaskan kekesalanku seperti biasa. Bukannya meminta maaf pada sang korban yang kulakukan adalah …

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" makiku pada ketiga anak buahku sambil membantu Ichigo membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena semburan maut dariku.

"Aku kan berbicara pada pak dokter, bukan sama mba ye… gimana pak dokter mau kan jadi ayah kami?" si sulung tau aku tidak akan berkutik dengan permintaan mereka, kalau aku menyanggah akan semakin menguatkan asumsi yang mereka buat sendiri, maka kuputuskan untuk mencari aman – diam

"Maksud kalian aku yang menjadi ayah, ibunya Rukia dan kalian ketiga anak kami, begitu?" si sulung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku memberikan deathglare terbaikku pada mereka sebagai tanda protes, tapi kali ini ancamanku tak berlaku sama sekali karena mereka membalasnya dengan tatapan berbinar, apa maksudnya itu?

"Hey, aku masih sanggup membiayai hidup untuk kalian berempat". Kataku pada ketiga anak kurang dihajar ini, maksudnya adalah 'aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun'. Ichigo tentu saja bingung mendengar penuturanku tapi tidak dengan ketiga anak itu.

"Sst, mamih diam aja deyh, ini keputusan kami bertiga, lagian kan gak seru kalo cuma mamih doank, harus ada papihnya juga kan, baru namanya keluarga lengkap". Kata si centil

"Kami beri tawaran bagus untuk dokter, kalau dokter bersedia menjadi ayah kami dokter kami izinkan untuk menjenguk mamih setiap saat, bahkan dokter boleh tinggal disini selama yang dokter inginkan, kalau soal 'kepang maut' dokter tidak usah khawatir, kami tau kapan dia akan datang berkunjung, disaat seperti itu dokter boleh kembali ke ruangan ataupun menumpang di tempat Renji, bagaimana?" sejak kapan mereka merencanakan niat busuk ini? Tapi ku akui itu ide bagus, akupun belum terpikirkan kearah sana.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku sering kesini, tapi rasanya itu tidak baik". Ichigo masih ragu, apa dia takut menyusahkanku lagi? Bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk merepotkanku?

"Nanti kita bicara dengan mengenai ruanganmu, bagaimana? Dia kan yang menyuruhku agar membuatmu nyaman disini, tapi sekarang dia sedang tidak ada kita baru bisa bertemu beliau pada hari senin, tapi hari senin kau ada jadwal mengajar, ya sudah biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya". Ucapku pada Ichigo sambil memegang dagu tanda aku sedang berpikir.

"Tidak, kita berdua saja, jam 10 aku ada jeda 30 menit sebelum masuk ke kelas berikutnya". Sambung Ichigo, dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Kalian bicara apa sih, kami tidak mengerti nih, dokter cepat jawab, mau tidak jadi ayah kami?". Tanya si lemot si tidak sabaran.

"Kalau istriku adalah Rukia, tentu saja aku mau". Jawabnya tegas. Wekz, jawaban apa itu? Kalian tau, aku membulatkan mataku saking terkejutnya, dan untuk menutupinya kupukul lagi saja kepalanya.

"Bicara apa kau?" kembali nada sewotku keluar.

"Kau Ibunya, aku Ayahnya, berarti aku suamimu kan? Dan mereka ketiga anak kita kan?". Astaga dia tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

"Hey, dengar ya dokter bodoh, peraturan itu hanya berlaku jika kita berada di dalam Ruangan ini, jadi jika aku mendengar kau menyebutkannya di luaran sana, jangan salahkan aku jika menghabiskan nyawamu ditempat, dan lagi Anakku ada empat, satu lagi 'si bungsu' Mizuhiro, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan Renji sama seperti Senna". Somebody Please Kill Me! aku sudah membuat keputusan terbodoh disepanjang hidupku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali setiap keputusanku, bagiku apa yang telah kuputuskan itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk hidupku, baik atau buruknya tidak akan menjadi masalah karena kelak keputusan itu yang akan menjadi jalan pembuka untuk kisahku. Tidak percaya tunggu kisahku selanjutnya ya. Karena kali ini aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuknya karena telah cemas dan mengobati lukaku. Memberikanku rasa bahagia di sepanjang hariku karena bisa bersamanya menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama keluarga kecilku yang terasa sempurna.

Apa kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Ichigo seharian itu, dia di ledek habis-habisan oleh ketiga anakku yang kurang dihajar itu saat mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Wajahnya merah luar biasa, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan sebutan baru itu, apalagi aku menambah kekesalannya dengan kata sambutan "Welcome to the Hell, siapa suruh kau menyetujuinya, rasakan!" ejekku.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena 30 menit berikutnya giliran aku yang mereka ledek habis-habisan, dimulai saat Ichigo berkata "Sayang, bagaimana jika kita membuat anak satu lagi". Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum mesum yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Kalian tahu? aku sampai merinding dibuatnya, karena sejujurnya aku alergi dengan kata-kata manis seperti 'Sayang', 'Ayang', 'Beib', or apalah teman seangkatannya itu. Aku bersumpah ingin membunuhnya pada saat itu juga, jika saja aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik. Kubuat tampangku sedatar mungkin sambil memandang penuh tatapan bingung, berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Tapi itu malah membuat suasana di ruangan kami semakin hidup. Di tambah tidak ada Senna yang mengganggu membuatku berbunga-bunga pada hari itu.

Oh ya, sekedar informasi tambahan. Pulangnya Ichigo mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan kabur duluan saat Ichigo mengambil motornya di parkiran. Tapi yah, mungkin memang sudah jodoh Ichigo berhasil menemukanku yang sedang berdiri menunggu 'supir'- angkotku yang telat datang. Dengan alasan aku sedang sakit (*padahal sudah sembuh sejak 2 jam yang lalu) dan rumah kami searah so tidak ada salahnya merepotkan dia sekali-kali bukan, hehehe… So, kali ini ku ucapkan _Arigatou_… Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Pojok Riview...<p>

Thanx to

1. Rukianonymous

2. Reika Noii Aihara

3. Wi3nter

4. Jee-Zee Eunry

Berhubung commentnya hampir sama semua saya jawab sekalian aja ya.. xixixi…

1. Thanx bwt _senpai_ semua yang sudah sudi membaca dan meriview strory saya yang ga jelas ini (*wekz bahasa apalagi itu). _Arigatou_.

2. Yupz, anda semua bisa memanggil saia dengan sebutan 'nenk', or 'nenk kate' jg gapapa, entah kenapa saia jadi suka panggilan itu semenjak my Prince 'Pangeran Wiliam' kawin ma 'Princess Kate' (baca:keit) coz sekedar curcol nyh, fisik aye hampir sama ma nenk Rukia xixixixi… makanya aye paporit sekali dengan nenk rukia, hahahha…

3. Berhubung ini adalah karya fiksi saia yang pertama sekali, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan penulisan ataupun yang lainnya kurang berkenan. Saran _senpai_ sekalian sangat berguna untuk saia. Mudah-mudahan di chap ini sudah berkurang tingkat kesalahan untuk cara penulisannya. Tapi, kalau masih ada yang kurang mohon dimaklumi karena saia memang tipe orang yang kurang teliti, nilai matematika aja ga pernah sampe 100 mentok-mentok yah kurang 10 poin gtu hehehe…

4. Makasih buat koreksi 'Inoue'nya, maklum saia mengetik ditengah malam buta ditambah yang namanya lampu penerangan sengaja saia matikan, coz kalo smpe my p0pz tau mata saia masih melek hanya untuk mengerjakan ide-ide liar yang berseliweran di otak saia, dijamin esok paginya saia dipecat dari yang namanya 'hak paten kepemilikan my lepi' hahahha…

5. Makasih juga buat koreksian 'maaf'nya, maklum kebiasaan di SmS terbawa hehehe… tapi disini sudah saia perbaiki, dan mudah"an aja gak ada yang terlewat lagi okz ^^, maklum lagi-lagi efek kurang teliti saia jadaikan alasan hehehe

6. Disable'nya sudah dirubah, lalu ada perubahankah? Mohon dimaklumi saia juga adalah tipe 'gaptek' paling gak ngerti kalo disuruh ngotak-ngatik heheh (*lagi-lagi buka aib sendiri)

7. Waktunya curhat, Saia bener-benar bingung harus mulai dari mana… (^^a) Fic ini saia buat akibat otak jail saia bereaksi sangat keras saat membaca story-story dari para _senpai_ yang bagus-bagus banget, kalo baca tuh bikin nangis, ketawa, kesel, pokoke dapet deyh semua feel'nya. Aye juga pingin kaya gtu, tapi ternyata susah juga ya jadi seorang Author itu, terkadang apa yang ada di otak itu terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata (*Apakah kalian juga merasakan yang sama dengan diriku? Heheh)

So, diriku juga masih bingung dengan gaya penulisan yang seharusnya saia keluarkan. Pinginnya sih jadi 'orang ketiga' biar bisa bebas keluar masuk and semua adegan bisa masuk dengan pas, tapi sepertinya saia tidak berkompeten untuk itu. Jadilah saia seperti ini. Saia buat cerita ini dengan sudut pandang 'Saia adalah Rukia' yah… jadilah seperti itu. Kalau untuk 'sebutan-sebutan' itu memang kekurangan saia secara pribadi yang tidak pernah bisa menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan benar, dari pada salah sebut nama ya saia ganti aja sekalian xixixi, dan kalau untuk sebuah tempat untuk menyamarkan TKP kebiasaan bersama teman-teman saia jika sedang bergossip ria, setidaknya untuk orang yang menguping tidak akan mengerti dengan istilah yang kita buat sendiri bukan? hehehe, ya gitu deyh...

Semua cerita diambil dari sudut pandang pikiran rukia, and memang seperti diary coz ini Flash back cerita 6 bulan lalu saat bulan September ceritanya (Ada di chap.2). Dan ceritanya, cerita ini nenk Rukia buat saat dibulan Februari or Maret gitu (Saat ini) coz dia lagi mengenang masa-masa itu coz saat ini perasaan dia lagi bimbang gitu. Dan di setiap akhir-akhir paragraph saia buat kesimpulan perasaannya untuk saat itu. So, para _readers_ gak bingungkan bacanya? Tapi klo masih bingung, saia mohon maaf, kali ini factor TIDAK berbakat dan TIDAK berpengalaman, hehehe…

Mohon maaf juga kalau belum bisa menyajikan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, coz sudah saia peringatkan dari awal tata bahasa saia memang SANGAT kacau heheh… (^^v). And bwt para _readers_ pecinta **Ichiruki** tidak usah khawatir,pasti Happy End (^^d), hanya saja ceritanya disini Kang Ichigo baru mulai suka saat mereka baru ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah, dia baru sadar gitu ceritanya, and si Nenk Rukia yang udah Hopeless dari awal jadi cuek banget gitu ke Ichigo, ya kalian pasti akan mengerti sejalan dengan ceritanya si Nenk Rukia nanti, okz… (Wah, kenapa bocorannya jadi banyak banget ^^a hahaha)

So, selamat menikmati kisah selanjutnya, doakan besok saia sudah bisa update untuk chap selanjutnya ya… pokoke sesegera mungkin lah… akhir kata **_Review please_**…

8. oh ya buat para _senpai_ boleh saia minta tolong artikan maksud kata-kata dibawah ini?

a. Flame?

b. OOC or OCC ya? ^^a yah senpai pasti mengerti maksud saia

c. And klo typo? apa lagi tuh…


	5. Strange?

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5<strong>

Hah, cukup! Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Sebelum kuceritakan kisah selanjutnya, kuceritakan dulu kejadian waktu dia mengajar dikelas ke-dua. Sesuai jadwal, kami bertemu dengan Prof. Ukitake untuk membicarakan ruangan Ichigo. Tapi bukan kami yang mencarinya, melainkan beliau sendiri yang datang ke tempatku menanyakan laporan tentang si jeruk busuk itu. Alhasil di dapat keputusan Ichigo diperbolehkan untuk seruangan denganku, sedangkan ruangan di lantai 3 biar Prof. Mayuri saja yang menempati sesuai keinginannya. Dan kalian tau artinya itu kan? SI JERUK BUSUK INI SATU RUANGAN DENGANKU?

Apa kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila aku sudah bersamanya? Apa? Kalian bisa? Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita buktikan, apa bayangan kalian sesuai dengan kenyataan yang aku alami. Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian siap ya… hehehe

Yup, setelah rapat kecil dadakan itu Ichigo kembali dengan jadwal semula - mengajar. Tapi kali ini dia menarikku untuk ikut serta. Dengan alasan dia ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang cara mengajarnya maka disinilah aku berada, duduk dibangku paling belakang berpura-pura menjadi mahasiswa seperti yang dia lakukan tempo hari di kelasku.

Siapa suruh dia berwajah tampan, alhasil para mahasiswi sudah memenuhi bangku urutan terdepan. Seperti biasa, awal pertemuan adalah perkenalan, begitupun yang ia lakukan. Dan yang membuat ku naik pitam adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Contohnya adalah…

"Pak, boleh bertanya kan?" Tanya mahasiswi yang duduk di pojok kanan paling depan.

"Ya, silahkan." Jawab Ichigo.

"Bapak sudah punya pacar belum?" to the point seperti biasa, dan langsung mendapat sahutan dari seluruh penghuni disana "Jie…"

Kalian tau bagaimana sikapku saat itu? Duduk santai sambil melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja dan menaruh kepalaku di atasnya. Sikap yang sering kulakukan saat dibangku kuliah dulu bahkan sampai saat ini, menandakan aku sedang – malas.

"Ehm, kalian berharap aku masih single ya?" itu jawaban atau pertanyaan? "Tapi maaf harus mengecewakan kalian karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang istri dengan tiga putri dan satu putra". Ucapnya dengan santai sambil memamerkan gaya coolnya. Dan reaksi atas skandal itu adalah "Bohong, bapak pasti bohong kan!" teriak fans barunya itu.

"Sayangnya itu benar". Ucapnya sambil memandangku penuh arti _plus_ senyuman andalannya. Dan mau tau tanggapanku? Kutaruh tanganku didepan leher sambil menggerakannya seperti memotong leher, yang artinya – kupenggal kepalamu. Dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, entah karena kelakuanku atau para fans barunya itu.

"Bapak pasti bohong, kalau bapak bilang sudah punya pacar kami masih percaya tapi kalau istri mana mungkin kami percaya, bapak kan masih muda." Ucap salah satu mahasiswinya yang lain.

"Itu ceritanya panjang, tapi aku tidak berbohong sungguh, kalian boleh bertanya pada rekan-rekan seruanganku". Ucapnya penuh keyakinan

"Kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami tentang Istri bapak, agar kami percaya". Tanya mahasiswi itu lagi

Ichigo masih menatap dan tersenyum padaku penuh arti, dan tanggapanku tentu saja masih sama, menunjukkan kekesalanku padanya dengan meremas kedua tanganku di depan wajah tanda aku sedang geregetan sekali padanya.

"Istriku, dia sangat cantik dimataku. Apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat menarik untukku. Saat bertemu kembali dengannya aku yakin dialah pelabuhan terakhir untukku". Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan linglung 'ala'ku, berharap dia tahu aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Yang dia maksud bukan aku kan? Dasar pria pembohong! Aku takkan tertipu dengan cerita manismu! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak terjebak dalam pesonanya lagi!

"Disaat dia tidak ada aku selalu merindukannya, disaat dia sedang bersamaku aku semakin tak ingin melepaskannya, dia tipe orang ceroboh selalu saja terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri, dia bukan tipe pencemburu tapi kuberitahu satu rahasia pada kalian istriku itu sangat galak, jika dia tahu ada wanita yang suka denganku dan mencoba mendekatiku, bisa-bisa aku dibuatnya tinggal sendirian, sedangkan dia asyik bermain dengan ketiga putri kami, hah betapa malangnya aku".

Kalian tau, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini, itu tekadku saat mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Kuberitahu satu cerita yang terlewatkan, aku memang melakukan hal tersebut sabtu kemarin, saat Senna datang mengganggu ketenangan keluarga kecil kami, aku meninggalkannya berdua bersama Senna sedangkan aku bersama ketiga 'anak-anak'ku asyik makan siang di luar tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Dan aku tidak menyangka dia akan membahasnya secara_ implisit_ seperti ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini? Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku terus memikirkan apa tindakanku selanjutnya. Jika aku menunjukkan sikap kesalku padanya itu artinya sedari tadi aku mendengarkan ocehannya dan maksud dari pernyataannya. Tapi sejujurnya aku bingung, si bodoh itu tidak mungkin membicarakan aku bukan, yang dia maksud Istri itu bukan aku kan? Tapi jika mengingat dia adalah ayah baru 'anak-anak'ku mungkin saja itu benar, tapi kuyakinkan diriku beratus-ratus kali kalau yang dimaksud bukanlah diriku. Hey, sudah kukatakan aku bukan tipe yang mudah terpesona! atau istilah bekennya – GR (*GeEr)

Jadi kuputuskan untuk diam saja, anggap saja aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya sedari tadi, itu lebih baik. Dan itulah yang terjadi, untung Ichigo juga tidak membahasnya. Tapi sewaktu ketiga bocah itu meminta cerita tentang keadaan kelas Ichigo, aku menjawab dengan nada datar _plus_ malas yang kupunya "biasa saja", hanya itu tanggapanku.

^^a

Hari-hari berikutnya kulalui dengan semangat seperti biasanya, hanya saja faktor Ichigo membuatku bersemangat berkali lipat menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi itu kutujukan hanya pada diriku sendiri, sedangkan di depannya ataupun orang lain aku bersikap cuek seperti tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku seperti biasanya. Ya, begitulah aku 'pemain sandiwara hati' yang sangat berbakat - versiku.

Kegiatanku sampai akhir Desember sangatlah padat. Mulai dari mengajar, Laporan penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang kami selesaikan tepat di akhir oktober sesuai dengan permintaan si 'kepang maut' tentu saja. Belum lagi menemani kegiatan sahabat tersayangku – Ran, yang tak pernah kenal waktu dan tempat. Kadang juga, aku harus mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaannya saat dia sedang mengerjakan 'urusan'nya yang lain. Sekedar informasi, sahabatku ini adalah seorang wiraswasta, pemilik butik dengan rancangan desainnya sendiri. So, terkadang aku membantunya disana untuk sekedar memeriksa laporan keuangan atau bertemu klien langganannya. Tapi, untuk kegiatanku yang satu ini tak kubiarkan seorangpun dikampus ku tahu, itu kesepakatanku bersama Ran.

Sebenarnya Ran sempat bekerja bersamaku Setahun kemarin di bagian penerimaan mahasiswa baru, dia ditempatkan di cabang Seiretei sedangkan aku di cabang SS. Hanya saja, Ran bukan tipe orang yang senang diperintah karena itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaan itu dan membuka usahanya tersebut. Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas sahabatku tersayang nan cerewet ini, bisa-bisa aku membuka 'aib'ku ini lebih banyak kepada kalian. Karena ada saja 'tingkah konyol' yang sering kami lakukan saat bersama, mungkin chapternya bisa lebih banyak daripada kisah cintaku ini.

^^a

Oke, kembali pada Ichigo. Selama 3 bulan ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ya, itupun dikarenakan 'tugas baru' itu. bayangkan saja, aku harus menemaninya ke perpustakaan dan seluruh toko buku di kota Karakura ini hanya untuk membuat _List_ buku yang dibutuhkan untuk fakultas kedokteran. Mencari Resensi untuk daftar SAP yang akan dibuat para petinggi-petinggi yang berkepentingan. Menyebar Kuesioner kepada seluruh warga kampus tercintaku, yang artinya aku harus menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok cabang KK University yang ada di Seiretei dan SS. Dan yang terakhir mengolah datanya untuk dijadikan laporan kepada 'sesepuh jenggot panjang', dan sebagainya.

So, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Kami berdua terlihat seperti sepasang _workcaholic_, sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang sekedar untuk bersantai ria. 'Anak-anak'ku selalu protes tentang hal ini, waktuku dengan mereka benar-benar terabaikan, tapi dengan alasan 'ini demi keberlangsungan keluarga kecil kami' akhirnya merekapun merelakan dengan berat hati. Halah, apapula itu! Jangan salahkan kami yang sangat menghayati peran ini, karena sesungguhnya di hati kecilku pribadi aku sangat senang setiap Ichigo memanggil dengan sebutan 'Istriku' saat kami di Ruangan ataupun saat sedang berdua. Ya, aku tahu aku memang sedikit munafik, Oh oke aku memang –munafik .

Hari senin, jadwal Ichigo mengajar, Rabu dan Kamis giliranku mengajar. Selasa sampai Jum'at siang dia ada di Karakura Hospital, setelahnya dia akan langsung menjemputku untuk mengerjakan 'tugas kami'. Sabtu tentu saja kami masih bersama untuk melanjutkan 'tugas-tugas' itu. Dan Minggu _familly time_s, tapi untukku itu adalah jatah bertemu sahabatku tersayang. Lalu, apakah kalian menemukan keganjilan dalam hari kerjaku? Hayo… ada yang bisa menebaknya?

Yup, benar sekali hari sabtu merupakan jadwal kerjaku bersama Ichigo full, FULL saudara-saudara satu harian penuh! Oh My God, waktu pertama kali menyetujui kesepakatan ini aku benar-benar dibuatnya gila! Kuberitahu satu rahasia kepada kalian, sebenarnya jadwal Ichigo di Hospital itu adalah hari sabtu dan entah bagaimana ceritanya dia jadi dipindahkan ke hari Selasa. Tadinya aku tidak mempersalahkan jadwal yang membingungkan ini, tapi begitu aku sadar aku harus melewati malam minggu bersamanya mau tidak mau perasaanku kembali bergejolak.

Kalau aku bilang, aku ingin mati sekarang bagaimana? Karena detak jantungku terasa makin tidak stabil, kadang lemah luar biasa saat dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali, kadang jantungku terasa melompat dan bergeser ke hati saat dia menghubungiku hanya sekedar berkata 'Hay'. Tuh kan, apa ku bilang Ichigo itu pasti sudah – Gila

^^a

Mau kuceritakan tidak, bagaimana kami menghabiskan hari sabtu bersama? Jam 9 pagi Ichigo sudah menjemputku di rumah, setelah itu kami pergi ketempat yang dituju entah ke perpustakaan, toko buku ataupun ke KK University. Kami ini orang yang professional, biasanya jam 5 sore kami sudah bisa memenuhi target kami pada hari itu – menyelesaikan tugas maksudnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Ichigo selalu bisa mengantarkanku sampai kerumah pada pukul 10 tepat.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Yup, benar sekali. Dia selalu memiliki cara agar aku bisa menuruti permintaannya yang ke lewat aneh. Minggu pertama kami ditugaskan, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam, dengan di iming-imingi di Restoran itu ada menu ramen rasa terbaru akhirnya aku menyetujui keinginannya. Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya kalau makanan favoritku adalah 'mie ramen' karena ini satu-satunya makanan yang dilarang di meja makan keluargaku, jadi tolong dirahasiakan ya… (^^V)

^^a

Back to the story, ternyata apa yang kuharapkan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Karena Ichigo bukan mengajakku ke restoran ramen melainkan ke Restoran Eropa, bayangkan saudara-saudara bagaimana marahku padanya. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, mungkin maksudnya ingin membuat suasana romantis karena saat kami makan ada suara biola yang mengiringi acara kebisuan kami, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada kemarahanku.

Agak tidak enak juga saat mengingat kejadian itu, aku kekanak-kanakan – aku sadar itu. Makan malam yang seharusnya romantis – mungkin. Harus ku kacaukan dengan sikap bisu sepanjang perjalanan pulang, karena tidak tega dengan wajah sedihnya yang kecewa, akhirnya ku utarakan semua pendapatku padanya. Ku katakan, aku tidak suka makanan ala Eropa karena aku lebih suka makanan tradisional. Aku tidak suka dibohongi, jika dia ingin aku berlaku 'A' maka dia harus mengatakan 'A', dan untuk menenangkan hatinya di akhir ku katakan 'Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, asal itu benar-benar permintaanmu'. Dia terdiam cukup lama saat itu. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengerti sedikit tentang diriku. Ya, sedikit hanya sedikit yang kuminta.

Tapi pada kenyataannya dia selalu saja bersikap egois kepadaku. Pada malam minggu berikutnya dia memintaku untuk menemaninya nonton di bioskop, Minggu selanjutnya makan mie ramen di tempat langganannya. Pergi bertemu dengan teman-temannya atau reuni dengan teman-teman sekolah kami dulu. Pokoknya ada saja alasan agar aku pulang terlambat – dasar pria aneh.

Dan malam minggu terakhir membuatnya bersikap aneh kepadaku. Aku belum mengerti keadaan ini sepenuhnya, apa mungkin karena tugas 'berburu' kami sudah selesai makanya dia bersikap semakin aneh? well, itu menurut perasaanku saja sih. kalau Menurut kalian bagaimana? Baiklah, kuceritakan kisah Dua bulan yang lalu pada akhir Desember, malam minggu terakhir masa 'perburuan' kami.

^^a

Tugas hari itu hanya mengambil hasil kuesioner di cabang SS lalu ke Seiretei. Dan permintaan anehnya kali ini adalah menemaninya ke Rukongai menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya. Dan untuk permintaan kali ini dia memintaku untuk berdandan secantik mungkin. Oke, aku penuhi keinginannya mungkin karena dia mengingat dandananku saat di pesta pernikahan Momo jadi yah, peduli amat.

Aku berdandan biasa saja menurutku, mengingat tampilanku yang lebih 'Wah' saat aku menghadiri undangan untuk ayahku, jadi kuanggap dandanan ini jauh dari kata 'Wah'. Aku memakai mini dress berwarna marun dengan aksen pita obi pada bagian pinggang, Rambut ku sanggul simple dengan hiasan jepit _butterfly_ sebagai pemanis. Untuk aksesoris ku pakai kalung bandul cincin milik kedua orang tuaku, kalung berbentuk _butterfly_ dan Jam tangan berwana marun juga, sepatu _Highheels_ 7 cm melengkapi pesonaku hari itu.

Seperti biasa, Ichigo menjemputku pada jam 9 pagi. Kalian tahu, aku mengutuknya karena membuatku berias sepagi ini! Dan aku membatalkannya saat melihat penampilannya yang memukau hari itu. Jujur, aku terpesona padahal dia hanya memakai kaos warna marun sepertiku ditambah dengan jas yang membuat tampilannya jadi semi formal dan memakai bawahan jeans berwana hitam. Dan yang tidak biasa, kali ini Ichigo mengganti motor kesayangannya dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Aku tidak bertanya sama sekali tentang kepemilikan mobil ini, biasa aku bersikap masa bodoh, yang penting aku terlindung dari yang namanya kepanasan dan kehujanan bukan?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu bodoh!" Ucapku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil saat Ichigo mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam 'kendaraan baru'nya itu.

Hey, jangan kira karena kami selalu bersama maka hubungan kami jadi semakin dekat ya… Aku memang senang bisa selalu dekat dengannya, tapi perlu kalian ketahui aku selalu menanamkan motto 'Tidak boleh terpesona pada Ichigo!" saat aku sedang bersamanya. So, sudah dapat dipastikan sikap 'menyebalkan andalan'ku yang selalu kuperlihatkan padanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut dihadapannya, minimal bersikap seperti Senna yang manja atau Inoue yang pemalu – Cih, itu sangat bukan diriku!

^^a

Sudahlah, kita teruskan saja perjalanan ini. Setelah selesai dari Seiretei kami menuju Rukongai. Dan aku baru bersiap untuk memakai Make Up yang kubawa seadanya. Saat aku bersiap memakai bedak aku baru sadar bahwa pipiku bersemu merah padahal aku belum memakai _Blush On_ (*bener gak ya nulisnya?) sedikitpun. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? – pikirku sambil merias diri.

Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka berias. Setiap hari pakaian yang ku pakai selalu formal, Kemeja _plus _Rok dengan tambahan blazer itupun ku pakai hanya jika sedang mengajar. Dan aku tidak pernah memakai Make Up seperti yang Inoue, Senna atau ketiga anakku itu gunakan. Hanya bedak dan Lipstik seadanya yang kupakai pada pagi hari dan akan menghilang setelah 2 jam kemudian, tapi aku tak pernah memakainya lagi seperti yang mereka lakukan. Bukan aku tidak bisa berias hanya saja aku terlalu malas dan sedikit trauma jika berdandan di dalam lingkungan kampus. Hah, sudahlah tolong jangan membuatku bercerita karena itu ada hubungannya dengan 'si kepang maut' dan aku tak ingin membahas ceritaku bersama si 'nenek sihir' menyebalkan itu lagi, mengertilah kawan…

^^a

Baiklah, kembali pada acara berias ku, Ichigo dari tadi menyetir dengan diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku, tapi itu tak pernah berlangsung lama, kira-kira hanya kurang dari dua menit, percayalah. Sikapnya aneh sejak dia menjemputku, dia lebih banyak diam sambil memalingkan mukanya dariku, kalian tahu seluruh wajahnya bersemu merah seharian ini. Satu kata – Aneh. Karena biasanya dia itu sangat cerewet, ada saja bahan yang jadi pembicaraan kami, dari pasien, mahasiswa, keluarga sampai orang lewatpun bisa jadi perbincangan. Ya, sudahlah aku juga tak peduli.

Setelah ku rasa riasanku selesai, baru aku beranikan diri untuk bicara dengannya. Ternyata tidak enak juga rasanya di diamkan olehnya.

"Hey, Ichigo dandananku sudah rapih belum?" tanyaku padanya sambil memperlihatkan hasil kreasiku yang minimalis ini. Berhasil, dia menoleh padaku sebentar lalu seperti yang kubilang, tidak lebih dari dua menit dia kembali melihat ke arah jalan. Ya, dia sedang menyetir kan? Aku maklum itu. Tapi baru seditik dia menatap jalan itu dia menoleh lagi padaku lalu entah karena apa dia menginjak rem kuat-kuat, alhasil – **JEDUKK**

Kepalaku terantuk _dashboard_ mobil dengan kerasnya. Dia ini memang patut untuk dihukum mati! makiku dalam otak. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Sudah ku bilang kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku pakai pedang atau pistol sekalian, jangan seperti ini caranya! Argghhh!" kesal sekali padanya. Kalau dia menghindari tabrakan aku masih bisa maklum, tapi tidak ada alasan apapun dia main ngerem mendadak seperti ini dan membuat keningku berdenyut tak karuan – tidak akan ku maaf kan! Sudah kuputuskan.

"Maaf Rukia, Maaf aku tidak sengaja". Ucapnya panik sambil memastikan keadaanku dengan melihat keadaan keningku lebih dekat. Di lihatnya dengan teliti keningku ini, tapi saat pandangan kami bertemu dia jadi diam seketika. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat diwajahku, tapi aku melihat wajahnya semakin memerah saat menatapku, dan kenapa aku merasa wajahku jadi memanas seperti ini ya?

Aku sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan keadaan seperti ini, karena aku merasa Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku sedari tadi hanya mampu memandang ke dalam kedua bola matanya yang teduh itu. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu sampai saat aku merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Ichigo di wajahku dan ujung hidung kami bersentuhan, Ichigo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan entah bagaimana caranya – **TEET TEET. **

Bunyi klakson dari mobil belakang membuat kami tersadar. Dengan gerakan sigap, ichigo langsung membetulkan posisi duduk dan _seat belt_nya lalu langsung tancap menuju TKP (*Tempat Kejadian Pernikahan). Adakah diantara kalian yang bisa menjabarkan kejadian ini secara baik? Karena aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan itu kami benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada yang berminat membuka percakapan, karena aku terlalu takut untuk membahas 'kecelakaan kecil' itu, maka kuputuskan bersikap seperti biasa – tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kami tiba pukul 1 siang, waktu tepat untuk makan siang gratis. Hehehe… dan kebisuan kami berakhir saat dia mengatakan "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku saat memasuki kawasan acara itu. – Hangat.

Perasaan ku menghangat, entah karena genggaman tangannya yang lembut atau karena panasnya matahari. Ah, pasti karena panas, karena tema acara ini adalah _Garden Party_ sudah pasti acara ini berada di taman terbuka.

Dan, apa aku sudah bercerita pada kalian jika aku sangat tidak suka dengan acara pesta seperti ini? Pertama, karena aku diharuskan memakai gaun dan make up. Kedua, aku tidak suka keramaian walau aku tahu mereka tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Dan itu menjadi alasan ketiga, karena mereka tidak mengenalku biasanya mereka memandangku sekilas mungkin untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka apakah mereka pernah bertemu denganku atau tidak. Dan yang terakhir, karena aku harus berdiri berdampingan dengan orang ini – si Jeruk Busuk.

Aku sudah bercerita sebelumnya kan, bahwa yang ada di benak orang-orang jika melihat kami sedang berjalan seperti ini pasti akan mengatakan bagai 'Beauty and the Beast!' oke aku bisa terima, 'Langit dan Bumi!' Errr… 'si bunga dan si lebah!' boleh lah, 'si tinggi dan si pendek!' oke stop. Hari ini tinggiku bertambah 7 cm, jadi kalian tidak bisa mengejekku untuk yang satu itu. **_No Comment_**, oke!

Aku sadar, semua mata tertuju ke arah kami mungkin karena salah satu asumsi di atas tadi, ya kubiarkan sajalah. Sudah biasa menjadi sorotan seperti ini saat datang ke pesta. Apalagi jika aku datang berdua dengan Ran, sudah pasti dia yang akan menjadi 'bintang utama' makanya aku bisa bersikap santai. Tapi kali ini tentu saja berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal 'pergaulan ala Kedokteran' karena biasanya aku bergaul dengan para Akademis ataupun Partner bisnis ayahku dan Ran. Jadi, anggap saja ini pengalaman baru.

"ICHIGO! DI SINI" teriak orang yang tak ku kenal, tapi sudah pasti itu teman Ichigo. Kami menyapa mereka satu per satu. Ichigo terlihat sangat senang sekali saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu, aku bisa maklum mengingat pekerjaan kami yang super dahsyat menyebabkannya jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ini.

Sesaat Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya padaku saat sedang berkumpul dengan teman-tamannya itu, ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena lagi-lagi aku tersadar bahwa Ichigo bukanlah milikku jadi aku tidak berhak untuk mengusiknya. Lagipula senang sekali bisa melihat wajahnya yang bahagia, tak kalah dengan kebahagian yang terpancar dari pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Aku memperhatikannya sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang hingga membuatku tersungkur kedepan. **BRUG!**

Hah, lagi-lagi aku tertimpa sial! Kenapa sih aku selalu saja terjatuh dengan bentuk tidak elit seperti ini? Makiku dalam hati. "Maaf nona, maaf, tolong maafkan saya, saya yang salah tadi berjalan mundur jadi tidak bisa lihat ada anda dibelakang saya, sekali lagi maafkan saya nona." Ucapnya berkali-kali sambil membantuku untuk kembali berdiri, tidak seperti Ichigo yang hanya diam seperti orang bodoh! Tanpa sengaja aku mengulang memoriku saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah." Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum manisku padanya. Maksudku hanya ingin dia melupakan kejadian ini dan kembali bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku itu akan lebih baik bagiku.

"Tidak, tidak saya lah yang bersalah sebagai ganti permintaan maaf bagaimana jika kita bersulang." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil dua gelas minuman dari seorang pelayan yang lewat dan memberikannya satu kepadaku. – Wine? Siang hari seperti ini? Oh, ini pesta pernikahan bukan?

Oke, tidak sopan jika tidak menerima maaf dengan tulus bukan? Kuterima gelas itu, bersulang dengannya tapi aku tak meminum isi digelas itu. Oke, aku memang tidak sopan tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku memang benci minuman ini. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya, oke aku jawab "Aku tidak meminum minuman ini, Tuan". Dan dia ber 'O' ria sebagai tanggapan lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

Aih… kenapa ada pria se'cantik' ini? Mengingatkan pada pacar ku yang ke-98 Jang Geun Seuk - pikiran liarku mulai bermain. Tanpa kusadari aku selalu tersenyum ketika menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Nona?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan tanpa sadar aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Ah tidak maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu hanya saja anda mengingatkanku pada seseorang". Jawabku masih sambil menahan tawa dengan sebelah tanganku yang terbebas pula.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Pacar andakah?" tanyanya penasaran, dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi bukan pacar dalam arti sesungguhnya." Jawabku kemudian, dan keningnya mengkerut tanda dia bingung dengan ucapanku, aku tahu itu.

"Ehm, idolaku. Sebagai seorang fans wajarkan jika menyebut idolamu dengan sebutan seperti itu", dan dia tertawa dengan renyahnya, anehnya aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Nona, anda tidak salah?" tanyanya penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan. Dan aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Rukia." Itu suara Ichigo, dengan cepat kutolehkan pandanganku mencari sosok asal suara itu. tapi ternyata dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku di belakang 'pria cantik' itu tepatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, ini ku ambilkan jus jeruk kesukaanmu," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku melewati si 'pria cantik' itu. Tapi begitu sadar aku sedang memegang sebuah gelas membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Berikan aku jus itu, dan tolong kau taruh gelas ini ketempat seharusnya, dan jangan coba-coba meminumnya! Awas kau." Ucapku memerintah kepadanya seperti biasa sambil memberikan tatapan mautku padanya, dan entah sejak kapan Ichigo selalu menuruti perintahku, itu terjadi dengan sendirinya. Entahlah…

"Baik, Nyonya." Dia selalu meledekku seperti itu sambil menukar minuman yang kupegang dengan minuman yang dibawanya. 'Pria cantik' itu memperhatikan kami sedari tadi, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena kulihat keningnya berkerut sambil menatap lurus ke arahku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berkata.

"Ah, Ichigo!" teriaknya, membuatku dan Ichigo menoleh kepadanya. Siapa dia? Mungkin teman Ichigo juga, pikirku.

"Ashido!" Ichigo berteriak dengan senangnya sambil memeluk temannya yang bernama Ashido itu. - ternyata benar dia salah satu temannya juga.

"Kapan kau kembali bodoh?" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut temannya itu.

"Hey, kau merusak rambutku bodoh! Aku pulang seminggu yang lalu sobat, maaf belum sempat mengabarimu, kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk." Jawabnya sambil adu kepalan tangan – salam ala pria.

Aku berpura-pura tidak menghiraukan mereka, kau tau kan perasaan kesal karena di acuhkan untuk kesekian kalinya oleh si bodoh itu. Yang kulakukan hanya menikmati minuman yang Ichigo berikan pelan-pelan sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Setidaknya aku senang Ichigo bisa berbahagia bernostalgia bersama teman-temannya.

"Rukia." Panggilnya lagi kepadaku, aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya "Apa?" jawabku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan, Ashido Kano teman sekamarku di asrama waktu berkuliah dulu. Dan Ashido perkenalkan Kuchiki Rukia." Gembira sekali wajahnya saat memperkenalkan kami. Kami berjabat tangan sebentar sambil melemparkan senyum. Hey, tidak mungkin kan aku menunjukkan wajah sebal pada orang yang baru saja ku kenal. Walau dia sudah membuatku terjatuh tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf, jadi lupakan saja.

"Ah, jadi anda bersama Ichigo ya. Wah Ichigo kurang ajar sekali kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih secantik ini." Ucapannya sukses membuat wajah Ichigo kembali memerah.

Tapi aku 'si aktris berbakat' ini berhasil menguasai keadaan dengan berkata, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi aku dan Ichigo, kami hanya berteman." Ucapku dengan santainya dan berhasil membuat dua pemuda dihadapanku ini memandangku dengan tatapan – terkejut. Aku tidak mau mengartikan tatapan itu, masa bodoh. Tapi yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran bukan.

"Aku dan Ichigo teman lama, kami satu sekolahan dari jaman SD sampai SMA dan kebetulan sekarang kami menjadi rekan kerja di kantorku." Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman disini, apalagi dihadapan teman-teman Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya si pria cantik ini dengan tatapan mata berbinar, kuberitahu ya sejak awal tatapannya memang seperti itu sedari tadi kami mengobrol di awal. Aku memberikan senyum simpul sebagai jawaban, tapi tahukah kalian hatiku rasanya sakit sekali jika mengingat hubunganku dan Ichigo hanya sebatas 'teman'.

Aku tahu, aku ini bodoh dan munafik dan mungkin juga aku adalah seorang pembohong besar melebihi kebohongan yang Ichigo perbuat pada diriku. Tapi, membohongi diri sendiri merupakan kejahatan terbesar, bukan? Ya, aku sadar akan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah pasrah sedari awal.

Dan kumohon jangan Tanya tanggapan Ichigo akan hal ini, sinar matanya meredup dan tergantikan dengan senyuman lemah. Aku benci melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Saat Ashido mengatakan dia berniat untuk mendekatiku pada Ichigo, dia hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi setiap percakapan kami bertiga. Tidak, bukan bertiga hanya aku berdua dengan Ashido sedangkan Ichigo hanya menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi kulihat dia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat disamping tubuhnya. Ekspresinya seperti saat sedang bertemu 'sikepang maut', tersenyum tenang tapi sesungguhnya dia sedang menahan emosi dengan kepalan tangan itu.

Apa yang membuatnya marah seperti itu? jika dengan 'si kepang maut' mungkin aku bisa mengerti, tapi dengan Ashido? Dia ini temannya bukan? Mana mungkin dia marah dengan temannya sendiri, ah bukan hanya sekedar teman bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara. Itu menurut penuturan Ashido selagi kami berbincang dari tadi.

Oh Great, si pemuda Orange itu lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkanku. Baru aku ingin memakinya di pikiranku, dia sudah memutar tubuhnya lagi ke arahku sambil menyerahkan ponselnya dan berkata "Si sulung menelpon."

Si sulung menelpon? Untuk apa? Tanpa bertanya ku ambil ponsel itu lalu menempelkannya pada indera pendengaranku lalu berkata "Hallo, Lisa ada apa?" tanyaku pada suara di seberang sana.

Aneh, kenapa tidak ada suaranya? "Ya, Hallo Lisa apa kau mendengar suaraku?" Ucapku lagi sambil menjauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Ashido berdiri, tidak ada sinyal mungkin – pikirku.

Penasaran juga, akhirnya ku lihat layar ponsel itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa memang Lisa yang menelpon. Dan pada kenyataannya tidak ada tanda bahwa Lisa telah menelpon, ku periksa_ List_ Register masuk dan ku temukan nama 'Baka Oyaji' di List teratas. Dia membohongiku, lagi? Dan kusadari ini adalah hasil 'pelajaran _trick_ bodoh' yang ku ajarkan padanya.

Trick ini sengaja kubuat untuk menghindari perbincangan lama yang tidak ku suka, dan biasanya ku terapkan jika Senna sedang mengoceh seperti biasanya. Bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi pembicaraannya sungguh membosankan aku sampai hapal dengan jalan ceritanya, karena ujungnya dia pasti akan menceritakan tentang 'mantan-mantan' kebanggaannya.

Ichigo tentu saja menjadi salah satu korban Senna semenjak dia dinyatakan satu ruangan bersama kami, Awalnya aku diamkan saja karena pada akhirnya Senna tidak menggangguku lagi dengan ocehannya. Tapi lama kelamaan risih juga melihat Senna selalu mencari cara agar berdekatan dengan Ichigo, cemburu? Err.. Um.. aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Dan dengan alasan Ichigo yang memohon dilepaskan dari jeratan Senna, ya sudah akhirnya kubantu juga.

Mau ku ajari caranya? Pertama, biarkan kalian mengobrol untuk sekedar berbasa basi. Kedua, saat ada jeda deringkan ponsel kalian dengan cara, jika kalian memiliki dua ponsel maka hubungi no. ponsel kalian sendiri menggunakan yang satunya. Tapi, jika kalian hanya memiliki satu ponsel minta 'teman sekongkolan' kalian untuk menghubungi ponselmu pada waktu yang ditentukan. Ketiga, minta waktu untuk mengangkat telpon lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sambil berpura-pura menelpon. Keempat, lihat keadaan apakah dia masih menunggu atau tidak. Kelima, jika kalian merasa keadaan sudah aman, matikan telpon lalu kembali ke tempat semula atau ke tempat lain untuk menghindarinya sementara waktu. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian juga berminat mengikuti caraku? Hehehe… untuk yang ini tolong dirahasiakan juga ya.

^^,

Kembali pada cerita awal, yang kusadari bahwa yang baru saja Ichigo lakukan memang seperti 'trick bodoh'ku tapi disini aku merasa seperti sengaja di 'singkirkan' secara tidak langsung. Karena yang kulihat Ichigo sedang berbicara serius dengan Tn. Kano itu, aku bisa lihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ku putuskan untuk mengikuti 'arah permainan' Ichigo. Dia sengaja menyingkirkanku karena dia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Ashido, oh oke. Tapi semakin lama arah pembicaraan semakin tidak baik karena ku lihat Ichigo mulai menahan emosinya lagi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, karena itu kuputusakan untuk mengakhiri permainannya. "Ichigo." Panggilku sambil berjalan ke arahnya, sebagai tanda aku telah selesai dengan perbincanganku dengan 'Lisa'.

"Lisa mengajak kita untuk bermain bersama, dia Tanya kapan kita ada waktu kosong." Ucapku sambil memasukkan ponsel Ichigo ke dalam genggamannya sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku kepadanya –tenang saja aku sudah mengerti. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan penuturanku, sesaat mungkin dia lupa telah 'menyingkirkan'ku tadi lalu menjawab "baiklah."

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada 'pria cantik' ini. "Apa kedatanganku mengganggu perbincangan kalian Tuan Kano?" Ucapku mengalihkan arah perbincangan mereka, dengan tetap tersenyum ramah sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangannya. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku masih ada disini, disampingnya, bersamanya dan untuk meredam emosinya yang lebih utama.

"Tentu saja tidak Nona cantik, ngomong-ngomong seperti ada yang aneh, seharusnya telponmu yang tadi dari yang bernama si sulung kan? Tapi kenapa jadi bernama Lisa?" dia sampai memperhatikan sedetail itu?

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, "Si sulung dan Lisa itu satu orang yang sama, Tuan?" jawabku untuk meyakinkannya, dia mengerutkan dahinya. Memang susah jika harus menjelaskannya pada orang luar.

"Di kantor kami, aku punya keluarga kecil si sulung untuk sebutan anak yang paling tua, ada si centil yang suka berdandan, si lemot, dan si bungsu". Jelasku padanya, dan dia lagi-lagi tertawa menanggapi perkataanku.

"Bermain rumah-rumahan maksudmu, kau benar-benar lucu Rukia, eh maaf bolehkan aku memanggilmu Rukia? Kau pasti berbohong, tapi menarik juga. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu." Apa maksud perkataannya? Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit tanda aku bingung dengan maksud ucapannya. Belum sempat aku menanggapi Ichigo sudah bereaksi.

"Dia tidak berbohong, kami memang bermain rumah-rumahan dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, Aku ayahnya, sedangkan Rukia menjadi ibunya, benarkan Sayang?" Ugh, kata-kata menjijikan itu lagi. Ku sikut bagian perutnya sebagai tanggapan pernyataannya sambil memberikan deathglare terbaikku untuknya.

"Aww, kenapa sih kau suka sekali menyiksa suamimu sendiri Rukia? Sudah kubilang kan dia berbeda dari yang lain, itu perwujudan rasa sayangnya padaku, benar kan Istriku?" Ucapnya kepada Ashido sambil menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Apa lagi sekarang? Sudah benar-benar bosan hidup rupanya dia.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Apa kau tau temanmu ini sebenarnya agak sedikit gila, aku juga baru tahu akhir-akhir ini, lepas bodoh!" Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, Ashido hanya memandang kami penuh arti tapi aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya sama sekali, sungguh.

"Tidak akan," Jawab Ichigo tegas sambil menguatkan pelukannya padaku

"Kalian ini, kalau dilihat-lihat seperti pasangan _beauty and the beast_". Ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya, dia sedang berpikir sepertinya.

"Hahahaha kau benar sekali Tuan Kano aku setuju dengan ucapanmu, kau dengar itu Tuan Ichigo." Tawaku penuh kemenangan ternyata ada juga yang sependapat dengan pikiranku.

"Dasar setan merah, awas kau!" waw, dokterku ini bisa marah juga ternyata.

"Tapi, kau tidak cocok dengannya nona. Ichigo terlalu tinggi untukmu." Lanjut ucapan si setan merah. Ichigo menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum menyeringai sebelum melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Ehm, bisa anda jelaskan arti kata terlalu 'tinggi' yang anda maksud, Tuan Kano?" Ucapku sambil memberikan seyuman terbaikku kepadanya - senyuman maut.

"Anda lebih cocok denganku nona, percayalah. Tinggi badan kalian bagaikan langit dan bumi. Dan lagipula AWW!" percayalah aku telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan! Berani sekali dia menyebutkan kata tabu itu dengan gamblangnya, memangnya siapa dia? Teman Ichigo? Kalian pikir aku akan peduli dengan aturan itu! – tentu saja tidak.

Apa kalian bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja kulakuakan? Aku berjalan dengan anggun ke arahnya dan saat dia menyebutkan 'tubuhku bagaikan langit dan bumi' ku injak kakinya kuat-kuat dengan sepatu hak 7 cm kesayanganku ini sambil memelintir segumpal daging di perutnya dengan sangat tidak 'berperikasihanan' (*bahasa macam apa pula itu?)

Ingin rasanya meninju wajahnya, tapi ku urungkan saat menyadari semua mata tertuju pada asal suara memukau itu – teriakan Ashido. "Itu salam perkenalan dari ku Tuan Kano." Ucapku sambil berpura-pura merapihkan jasnya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. – ya mau bagaimana lagi, inilah aku.

Ichigo tersenyum puas padaku saat aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Tapi aku tahu Ichigo mengikuti langkahku di belakang. Dan ketika kami ingin memasuki mobil, suara memukau itu terdengar lagi. "RUKIA."

Kali ini 'si setan merah' membuat orang separkiran menoleh ke arahnya lagi, "Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya padaku - Err, Ibu jari maksudku.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil berkata "Ternyata temanmu lebih gila, Ichigo." Ucapku padanya. Tapi yang ku ajak bicara jadi terdiam seketika.

Hah, sekarang apalagi? Ichigo lagi-lagi terdiam seribu kata.

"Hay Ichigo, temanmu itu lucu juga ya." Ucapku memulai pembicaraan

"Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi dia tipe pria cantik. Kalau kupikir-pikir dia mirip sekali dengan Jang Geun Seuk saat bermain dalam film Doremifasolratido, kau masih ingat tidak? Itu lho yang ada teko ajaibnya." **JEDUGG**

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengerem mendadak, membuatku lagi-lagi teratuk _dashboard_ di depan. Hilang sudah kesabaranku! "ICHI ~ go." Tadinya aku ingin berteriak, tapi suaraku terhenti karena terkejut dengan tindakannya. Bukannya memperhatikan lukaku seperti tadi, dia malah menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap sadar, hal ini tidak boleh terjadi bukan? Aku tidak boleh terhanyut dalam pesonanya, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Otak sadarku bekerja dengan sangat keras. Karena itu aku meronta meminta untuk di lepaskan, tapi yang terjadi lagi-lagi Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku. Dan lagi-lagi dia meminta permintaan aneh - lagi.

"Ku mohon, biarkan seperti ini Rukia, sebentar hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama." Mana yang benar? Sebentar atau lebih lama? Dasar pria aneh, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keinginannya yang satu ini. Tapi akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia memelukku sepuasnya.

Sejujurnya, akupun menginginkan pelukan ini berlangsung lebih lama kalau bisa selamanya. 'Tuhan, bolehkah aku memintanya untuk satu hari ini saja? Bolehkah aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini sehari saja? ku mohon… aku tahu dia bukan untukku, karena itu biarkan aku merasakan perasaan ini walau sesaat, dan besok aku akan kembali pada kenyataan untuk benar-benar melepaskannya.' Doaku dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Hah, ternyata aku memang benar-benar orang yang munafik. Ichigo memelukku sangat erat, seperti tidak ingin kehilangan barang kesayangannya saja, berkali-kali aku mendengarnya mendesah entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas aku tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. Pelukannya terasa seperti sebuah cerita. Sepertinya dia sedang menanggung sebuah beban yang sangat berat, tapi dia tidak ingin aku menanggungnya juga, dia memelukku seperti sedang meminta kekuatan dariku, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Sepertinya aku harus membocorkan satu rahasia lagi kepada kalian. Di salah satu 'malam minggu', kami pernah hanya sekedar duduk di taman. Saat itu, pertama kalinya Ichigo terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tahu dia sedang ada masalah terlihat dari kerutan di keningnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Sesekali dia menerawang, lalu mendesah, melamun, mendesah lagi. Seperti itulah kelakuannya selama dua jam sia-sia. Dan aku tidak berminat untuk mengusiknya sama sekali.

Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. Jika dia ingin bercerita maka aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, tapi jika dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri itu adalah haknya. Dan kita sebagai orang luar cukup membantunya saat dia menginginkannya. – itu yang selalu kutanamkan pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia membuka suara dengan ucapan "Rukia, apakah aku boleh tidur dipangkuanmu?" pintanya padaku. Sudah kubilangkan permintaannya memang aneh, dan sudah ku katakan juga aku selalu menuruti permintaannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia memang tertidur pulas dipangkuanku sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat. Dan pada akhirnya juga, dia tetap tidak menceritakan kegundahan hatinya kepadaku - Aku menghargainya. Lagipula bukan masalahku jadi untuk apa dipikirkan?

^^a

Tapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Aku merasa masalahnya kali ini ada hubungannya denganku, jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya padanya. "Ichi, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapku pada akhirnya

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapannya masih dengan memelukku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi

"Tidak." Jawabnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi

"Katakanlah." Ucapku lagi padanya

"Tidak mau, nanti kau menertawakanku." Sekarang siapa yang seperti kekanak-kanakan?

"Jika ada yang lucu tentu saja aku akan tertawa, kau kan tahu aku paling senang tertawa apalagi menertawakanmu hahaha." Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ck, tidak ada yang lucu". Umpatnya kesal sambil bersiap menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Jika boleh jujur, aku suka ekspresinya saat dia sedang ngambek padaku. Lebih baik aku di diamkan seperti ini, daripada di diamkan karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tidak ku ketahui asal usulnya. –aku benci mengakui ini, tapi itu benar adanya.

"Hey, jeruk busuk." Panggilku untuk memastikan dia hanya sekedar ngambek atau ngambek betulan.

"Hn." Hanya sekedar ngambek ternyata.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit kesal dengan si tampan itu ya?" dia mendelik sebal kepadaku - tebak asal.

"Aku lebih tampan." Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalan di depan.

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Perkataanmu membuatku mual, kau tahu?" dia tersenyum, tanda dia sudah kembali jadi Ichigo-ku si makhluk menyebalkan.

"Ichigo, apa perkataannya tadi itu sungguh-sungguh?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan andalannya.

"Menurutmu?" malah balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, kau kan temannya seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu kan?" lagi-lagi dia diam

"Bukankah kau paling ahli membaca karakter seseorang." dia bertanya atau memberikan pernyataan?.

"Dia serius aku tahu." Jawabku

**CKIIT, **untung ini lampu merah.

"Kau ini sebenarnya bisa menyetir dengan baik tidak sih?" Tensiku lagi-lagi naik hanya karena pria ini. Dia memandangku mencari sebuah jawaban tapi tidak lama, karena lampu hijau sudah menyala kembali.

"Kau suka padanya?" to the point juga ternyata

"Aku suka pria-pria tampan." Itu memang benar, hey aku masih normal lho…

"Aku bertanya serius, Rukia?" kenapa dia jadi tidak sabaran seperti ini?

"Menurutmu?" aku malah bertanya balik padanya. lagi-lagi dia mendengus sebal padaku.

"Bagaimana yah? Baru bertemu pertama kali dia langsung mengatakan ingin medekatiku, rasanya terlalu aneh. Apa mungkin itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, Ichigo? Lagipula kenapa dia ingin mendekatiku? Aneh? Dia memang tampan aku akui, dan ku akui juga aku sempat terpesona padanya." **CKIIT**

Astaga dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku! Ingin rasanya aku memukulnya sekarang juga, tapi ku urungkan niatku saat ku lihat raut wajahnya kembali mengeras. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam. Terus terang aku takut sekali melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Ichigo, aku masih ingin hidup, tesisku masih belum kelar, aku masih ingin menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, kalau kau tidak menurunkan kecepatanmu menjadi 60 dalam waktu 1 menit, aku akan lompat dari mobil ini." Ucapku dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Padahal, aku ingin sekali menangis melihat kelakuan Ichigo seperti ini, aku sedih tentu saja.

Sedih, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan hatinya yang sedang meluap-luap seperti ini. Terus terang ini baru pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti ini padaku, dan aku juga sedikit bingung untuk mendeskripsikan sikap Ichigo yang satu ini, karena itu dari tadi otakku terus bekerja mencari jawaban atas perilakunya yang tidak wajar ini.

Sama sepertiku, Ichigo selalu menuruti 'perintah'ku tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Hanya saja, aku selalu memberikan ancaman agar dia tahu aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kataku.

"Berjalan disebelah kiri saja, pelan-pelan, kalau perlu kau nyalakan lampu dipdip (*tombol segitiga merah) berjaga-jaga kalau kau ingin membunuhku lagi." Dan dia dengan patuh menuruti perintahku, masih dengan aksi bungkamnya.

"Astaga, malang sekali nasibku punya SUAMI seperti dia ya Tuhan." Berhasil dia tersenyum, dia memang paling lemah dengan 'sebutan' itu. Ya kalian tahu sendirikan aku paling alergi mengeluarkan kata itu, tidak seperti Ichigo yang senang hati menyebutku sebagai 'istrinya'. Setidaknya dengan absennya sebutan itu menjadi anugrah sendiri untuknya – sepertinya, hehehe ini buktinya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya. Hah, setidaknya dia membuka suara juga.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku memang tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku akan selalu ada dipihakmu Ichigo, karena bagaimanapun kau adalah temanku, bahkan kau memecahkan rekor untuk teman terlama sepanjang hidupku hehehe." Kenapa dia tidak tertawa juga? Biasanya dia selalu tertawa dengan apa yang ku lakukan atau ku katakan.

"Ck, lagipula bagiku rasanya aneh jika ada orang yang tertarik padaku. Aku kan tidak cantik, benarkan Ichigo? Dan dia tampan, jadi rasanya mustahil jika dia suka padaku, kau saja yang lebih tampan darinya tidak pernah suka padaku. Tapi, kalau aku terima tawarannya tidak ada salahnya kan?" Aku masih tidak percaya bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu santai.

Dan tanggapan Ichigo, lagi-lagi **CKIIT**! Benar dugaanku dia akan mengerem mendadak begitu ku singgung tentang Ashido.

Sekarang, dia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut _plus_ tidak percaya andalannya. Mencoba mencari maksud dalam perkataanku tadi sepertinya, ada yang salah?

"AWW!" teriaknya saat kupukul kepalanya dengan sangat sadis seperti biasa.

"APA? Masih hidup kau?" makiku padanya, bersiaplah sifat asliku sudah muncul.

"APA? Kau ini kenapa sih selalu saja pandai membuatku kesal! Apa? Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku jangan begini caranya! Dan kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini? Setiap kali aku memberikan tanggapanku tentang temanmu kau selalu saja terkejut sampai membuatku ingin mati! Kau sadar dengan sikapmu ini tidak! kalau kau memang marah padaku katakan saja yang jelas, jangan seperti ini! Ku beritahu ya, sikapmu itu benar-benar seperti seorang SUAMI PENCEMBURU! Kau tau tidak!"

Frustasi – ku acak-acak rambutku seperti biasa. Kerena setelah selesai acara pesta itu kubiarkan rambut panjangku tergerai dengan indahnya, karena sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka jika rambutku harus disanggul seperti itu tapi untuk kesan dewasa akhirnya kupilih gaya seperti itu.

"Arrgghhh! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya! Kita pulang!" perintahku sambil membuang wajahku darinya sambil melipat kedua tanganku, tanda aku sedang – marah.

Haia, sampai sini kalian bisa mengertikan bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya bukan? Terkadang sikapnya membuatku senang luar biasa, setelah itu membuatku kesal luar biasa, sedetik kemudian membuat perasaanku bahagia tak tertandingi dan setelahnya akan membuatku marah luar biasa. Dan seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah bisa bersikap lembut sedikitpun padanya. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan dia akan menaruh sedikit saja rasa sukanya padaku. Karena ku tahu, setiap pria pasti menginginkan seorang wanita yang 'benar-benar wanita' untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Dan aku, jelas jauh dari kriteria itu. – aku sadar itu.

Karena saking marahnya, aku putuskan untuk memejamkan mataku, berharap Ichigo tidak akan membahas masalah ini lagi. Karena dengan tertidur kami biasa menganggap masalah ini sudah selesai dan tidak boleh di ungkit lagi, ini juga merupakan hasil 'pelajaran bodoh'ku padanya.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku telah tertidur, waktu terakhir yang kulihat adalah pukul 13.00 dan itu saat tiba di acara pernikahan bukan? Dan setalahnya aku belum memperhatikan jam lagi karena sudah sibuk berdebat dengan si pria busuk itu - oh oke tidak membahasnya lagi.

Perasaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa rasanya dingin? Perih? Sakit? Aku tidak suka rasa seperti ini. Perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku dan kudapati rambut orange berada dibawah wajahku. Orange? Dibawah wajahku? Sedang ap – "Aww.." pekikku tiba-tiba.

Rambut orange itu bergerak dan menatap ke arahku "Sudah bangun?" tanyanya padaku.

Mataku jelas-jelas terbuka itu tandanya aku sudah bangun, jeruk. "Sedang apa kau?" lagi-lagi nada ketusku yang keluar.

"Mengobati lukamu." Ucapnya sambil meniup-niup lututku. Aku mengerutkan keningku, tanda aku masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Depan rumahmu, tapi sepertinya sedang tidak ada orang dirumah dari tadi aku sudah memencet bel tapi tak ada seorangpun yang keluar." Ucap Ichigo sambil merapihkan peralatan P3K miliknya.

"Oh, mereka sedang bermain diluar." Jawabku

"Hentikan, kau mau apa? Obatnya masih belum kering." Ichigo menahan tanganku saat aku ingin 'mengucek' kedua mataku. Kebiasaan saat bangun tidur, kalian juga kan? Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk membiasakan pandanganku pada langit senja yang terpampang.

"Sudah sore ya?" tanyaku padanya

"Hm, sudah jam 5. kapan kau terjatuh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Untung aku melihatnya, kalau tidak kau pasti akan mendiamkannya sepanjang masa, benarkan?" Ucapnya sambil mencium bekas luka yang ada ditanganku.

Aduh, apalagi ini? Kenapa nada suaranya jadi selembut ini? apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Katanya masih belum kering, dia ingin keracunan? Aku memutar bola mataku saat dia mencium punggung tanganku yang tidak trluka ini. Kurasa kami berdua sudah sama-sama tidak waras – gila. Yeah, I know.

"Ehm, Ichi. Aku lapar." Ucapku padanya. Sekedar informasi, saat di Rukongai aku tidak bisa makan siang sedikitpun. Karena menu yang tersaji disana lagi-lagi ala Eropa, dan kalian tahu kan bagaimana aku sangat tidak menyukai menu itu.

"Benar juga kita masih belum makan dari tadi siang. Mau makan dimana? Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk pulang jam 10 malam." Ucapnya terkikik masih sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Makan di rumah saja, aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng, kau mau tidak?" Ucapku padanya.

"Memang kau bisa masak?" wajahnya penuh kesangsian atas bakatku yang satu ini.

"Um… kau tau tidak, nasi goreng dalam bahasa sunda di Indonesia itu artinya 'nasi jelek'. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan makanan bautanku pasti jelek, rasanya juga tidak karuan sangat, bagimana masih bermintat?" Ugh, aku tidak percaya bisa berbicara dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu. (*kalian bayangkan dengan ditambah 'lagak menggoda' sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, iuh…)

"Hahaha kau ini memang sangat pintar membuatku tertawa." Ucapnya sambil menyentil keningku – kebiasaan jika dia sedang gemas padaku, sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya bukan.

Hm, setidaknya dia sudah bisa kembali tertawa itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Dan kau sangat pintar membuatku kesal, dokter." Ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dan dia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh artinya juga.

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengannya jadi semakin aneh. Setelah makan malam, saat Ichigo akan pulang. Aku sempat menanyakannya tentang hubungan kami, dan jawabannya membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ichi, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Ucapku memberanikan diri.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sambil membuka pintu mobil bersiap untuk keberangkatan.

"Kita, teman kan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mencoba menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk kembali pada kenyataan yang memang sudah seharusnya.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arahku, lalu… CUP

Dia mencium keningku. Cium? Kening? Lama sekali aku berpikir, aku tahu itu. aku tidak bergeming sama sekali sampai saat Ichigo mengatakan "Kau, Istriku." Dan kembali mencium keningku sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku dengan kebisuan.

Oh My God… mimpi apa aku malam itu, hingga mendapat tiga ah tidak-tidak dua, tapi waktu di mobil tidak-tidak itu tidak terjadi, jadi dua, tidak seharusnya tiga, tapi itu baru bersentuhan hidung… Agh! Bagaimana ini kawan, jantungku benar-benar serasa ingin meledak sekarang setiap mengingat ciuman yang hampir terkena bibir dan dua kecupan di kening, membuat wajahku memanas tak karuan. Ditambah bentuk rambutku yang tak beraturan karena tingkat frustasiku jadi berkali lipat.

Ada yang bisa membantuku menjelaskan keadaan ini? Setahuku status hubungan itu hanya ada teman, sahabat, pacar, rekan kerja, suami dan istri, ayah dan anak, Apalagi? Jelas-jelas aku dan dia memang berteman sedari kecil, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah mau menyebutkan kata itu. saat dia memperkenalkanku pada teman-temannya dia hanya berkata 'perkenalkan, ini Rukia.' Tidak ada embel-embel teman atau rekan kerja, menyebalkan sekali!

Sahabat, hanya Ran seorang yang ku akui dengan status itu. Pacar? Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Rekan kerja? Sudah ku katakan dia juga tidak mau mengakuinya kecuali pada orang-orang terkait seperti para atasan dan jajarannya, selebihnya seperti yang terjadi 'dikelasnya' dia dengan senang hati akan menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Istriku', cih kuberitahu pada kalian ya permainan itu sudah berakhir pada akhir bulan Oktober. Karena 'si kepang maut' atas perintah 'sang ratu' telah 'memberhentikan' kami sementara waktu dengan alasan 'tugas kami' sudah selesai dengan baik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan lagi. So, otomatis berakhir pula 'permainan' kami ini. Karena sesuai peraturan itu hanya berlaku dalam ruanganku, selebihnya adalah DUSTA.

So, apa yang harus kupercaya sekarang?

Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan Kurosaki Ichigo! Membuat perasaanku kembali terombang-ambing kembali padamu. Kau dengan suksesnya merobohkan pertahanan pesonamu yang ku buat hanya dengan sekali kecupan bodoh! Dan aku terlalu bodoh, hingga terhanyut kedalam pesonamu kembali! Benci, aku membencimu karena membuat perasaanku kembali tertuju padamu! Aku… membencimu… - Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Pojok Riview...<p>

Seperti biasa, Thanx to

1. Rukianonymous

2. Reika Noii Aihara

3. Wi3nter

4. Jee-Zee Eunry

5. Reiji Mitsurugi

6. FafaCute

7. Taviabeta Kuchiki

8. Pyon

9. Kyucchi

10. Rukiberry si Silent Reader

Hua... ada banyak yang baca... senengnya... (*nenk sampe lompat-lompat gaje gtu, bener deyh..) - oke lebay, tapi asle seneng bangettt...

okz, times bwt pojok curhat and answer secara tidak langsung heheh...

1. Mohon maaf karena update'nya sedikit molor dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan, dikarenakan 'my lepi' kena re-install ma my brother, so hanya bisa pasrah deyh... (*ngeles aje)

2. Makasih atas jawaban pertanyaannya, nenk jadi lebih mengerti but, masih ada yang ketinggalan nyh.. klo **POV** arti secara harfiahnya apa? (*sendirinya ga twu harfiah itu mksudnya apa heheh) yah, pokoknya para senpai pasti mengerti maksud saia, kan... (*puppy eyes bermain). coz nenk cuma bisa nangkep maksudnya itu 'pikiran kita' seperti itu, bukan? nah, coba tolong dikoreksi, supaya saia bisa tau apa 'otak dodol' saia berjalan baik atau tidak.

3. Tolong diperiksa lagi _**senpai **_sekalian yang sudi membaca** story** saia hehe, apakah masih ada typo'nya or tidak? penulisan 'petik' and tanda baca yang lainnya udah bener blom? and penulisan huruf kapitalnya masih ada yang kurang kah? (*maklum efek dumping kurang teliti - ehm efek samping heheh)

4. Untuk tulisan 'jumat' hehehe maaf ya udah lama gak sekolah jd lupa aturan itu, padahal kalender deket ya.. Thanx** Ai **as** Reika Noii Aihara ..** udah di ingetin. benarkah bagus.. ah jadi seneng deyh.. ^^,

5. Buat **Jee-Zee Eunry** jedanya sudah saia masukkan, tapi pake ikon 'bingung ala nenk' gpp kan (^^a)

6. Waw **Rukianonymous**-san, ternyata anda teliti juga ya.. coba tolong diperiksa lagi masih salah or gak ^^a coz sejujurnya nenk sempet bingung ma review dirimu yang terakhir, tapi pas udah ngetik setengah jalan baru sadar gtu, sambil berkata 'oh ini toh maksudnya'... hah payah juga ternyata saia... hehehe

7. Buat **Reiji Mitsurugi** (*hampir aja kebaca jadi renji heheh ^^V) Thanx u... Hug.. Hug.. (*Peluk maksudnya). benarkah kocak? padahal waktu ngebuatnya cukup membuat struez, coz nenk ga twu selera pa _readers _seperti apa, syukurlah kl Reiji suka, tapi nti klo 'garing' mohon dimaklumi ya coz nenk sadar ga berbakat bikin humor..(*Hua... kabur...) - malu euy..

8. **FafaCute**... Hug..Hug.. *sok akrab gtu, request anda seperti kemauan saia.. chap ini baru awal hohooho.. ga usah khawatir d chap depan lebih banyak cowo" ganteng + cewe" genit, hahay! tunggu chap depan ya.. ^^,

9. Hayy.. **Taviabeta Kuchiki**.. oh oke tavia, salam kenal juga ya ^^, Hug.. Hug.. for you too..

10. **Pyon**... pyon... upz, sorry keasyikan nyebut namanya, lucu sih xixixii (*langsung di tabok ma Pyon - **PLAKK**), salam kenal ya Pyon... Hug.. Hug.. thanx ya udah bikin otak nenk jadi nge***CLING, **intinya thanx bwt jawabannya... hahay!

11. **Kyucchi**,.. Hug.. Hug.. makasih ya buat komennya.. masak sih kayak teenlit? hem... MAKASIH... hug.. hug.. full ichiruki.. um.. itu di pending dulu kyknya.. chap depan mw bikin kejutan dlu, hahay! tungguin yua..

12. **Rukiberry si Silent Reader**, nenk harus manggil apa nyh kedikau.. panggil 'silent' ntar yang ada diem doank ckckck.. (***PLAKK** - kali ini dari Rukiberry). Ya wis, Rukiberry-chan~ Hug..Hug...Hug..Hug... (*kapan dilepasinnya?). Ehm, benarkah mau dijadikan Fave? YUhuu.. aku senang sekali... Yihaa... (*taukah dikau, saia sampe joget 'ala potong bebek angsa', hahay) beneran deyh.. ^^V

To, **ALL** pokoknya Thanx u very muach muach muach... sudah menyempatkan diri membaca '**My Story'** yang gaje ini, terima kasih atas semua review. nenk sadar betul klo cerita nenk masih jauh dari kata SEMPOA.. ehm sempurna maksudnya... mohon maav yang sebesar-besarnya.. so mohon Review lagi ya.. karena apapun komentar para **Senpai** semua sangat berarti untuk saia.. Luph u all.. tunggu next chap ya.. mudah-mudahan bisa secepatnya ^^, **Big Hug for u all readers..**


	6. End?

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

Warning : AU, agak OC, typo, gaje

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<strong>

Kalian menunggu kelanjutan kisahku ya? Hehehe... aku sangat senang sekali jika kalian menikmati perjalanan kisahku ini, tapi yang namanya perjalanan tidak pernah berjalan lurus dan mulus seperti yang kita perkirakan, bukan? Adakalanya saat kita harus berbelok ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, adakalanya juga kita harus melalui jalan rusak, berlubang dan terjal terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya kita melewati jalan yang bagus itu. Begitupun dengan perjalanan hidup sekaligus perjalanan cintaku...

Masih sama sepeti sebelumnya, aku dan Ichigo masih 'memerankan' sebagai sepasang suami - istri. Dan semakin lama permainan ini menjadi semakin tidak masuk di akal, bayangkan saja jika sebelumnya permainan ini hanya sebatas satu ruanganku, kini beralih menjadi satu kantorku dan pada akhirnya kami sering membawa peran ini ke khalayak ramai dan sampai ke kehidupan sehari-hari. _How ridiculous, hn?_

Um... contohnya pada saat kami mengadakan '_double date_' atas usulan si setan merah, masih ingat siapa dia kan? Ashido Kano, teman Ichigo. Dia menyatakan ingin mengajakku kencan sebelumnya, tapi aku jelas-jelas menolak ajakannya saat itu, dan dia tidak habis akal tentunya. Dia meminta bantuan Ichigo agar bisa mengajakku keluar bersama dengan mereka, dengan ancaman Ashido akan membeberkan semua rahasia Ichigo padaku. Akhirnya Ichigo memenuhi kemauan Ashido dengan berat hati.

Dan di sanalah aku berada saat itu, Karakura Land. Senang juga sih saat tempat yang di usulkan Ashido adalah tempat itu, hitung-hitung _refreshing_ karena pekerjaan yang tidak kunjung usai tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Dan betapa kesalnya perasaanku saat tahu Senna ikut dalam acara kami hari itu. Ingin rasanya aku memukul si setan merah dengan baskom penjual makanan yang ada dihadapanku saat itu, untung saja aku bisa menahannya, jika tidak bisa terbongkar akting ku selama ini yang berkesan 'aku murni berteman' dengan Ichigo. Untung aku aktris yang sangat berbakat, karena lagi-lagi yang kutampilkan wajah yang ceria dan senang karena ada teman wanita yang menemaniku, padahal aslinya aku sudah ingin menghajar dalang dari 'rencana busuk' ini.

Ya, rencana busuk karena sebenarnya Ashido bilang dia ingin menjodohkan Ichigo dengan Senna sesaat setelah setan merah itu berhasil menarikku menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Aku hanya bisa berjalan pasrah disampingnya sambil menikmati wahana dengan tanpa hati. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat sedang memikirkan apa saja yang telah mereka - Ichigo dan Senna - lakukan berdua. Satu - satunya cara pelengkap aktingku hanya dengan menyaksikan tingkah konyol para bocah yang sedang berlarian, atau menyaksikan pasangan yang tengah bertengkar ataupun yang saling merayu - menggelikan. Atau melihat kumpulan para remaja yang sedang berbincang seru, mengingatkan pada sahabat tersayangku, Ran.

Oh ya, apa kalian bingung bagaimana Asihido bisa berkenalan dengan Senna? Aku belum memberitahu kalian ya, jika Ashido juga termasuk salah satu staf pengajar seperti Ichigo. Jadi, lagi-lagi aku yang tertimpa masalah oleh Pak Tua, karena sekarang ada dua dokter yang membutuhkan bimbinganku di kampus ini. Aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Pak Tua itu senang sekali menggunakan jasa dalam hal ini, bukankah sebaiknya Ashido diberikan kepada yang lain agar dia bisa lebih fokus, tapi dengan alasan efisiensi tentu saja aku tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

^^a

_Back to_ Karakura Land. Di saat aku mulai bersenang-senang selagi menikmati wahana _bombom car_, tiba-tiba panggilan dari pengeras suara membuatku kehilangan arah, bagaimana tidak? Panggilan itu berbicara seperti ini, "Panggilan kepada Nyonya Rukia anda di tunggu suami anda Tuan Kurosaki di pusat informasi." - Eh?

Panggilan itu berulang selama tiga kali, dengan disertai ciri-ciriku berambut hitam panjang, bermata violet dan bertubuh tidak tinggi membuatku terpana seketika, membuat Ashido memandang ngeri kepadaku, membuat seluruh orang yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya permainan menoleh padaku dan membuat para pemain lain menabrak mobilku dengan nista.

Aku masih berjalan dengan santainya, seolah-olah panggilan itu bukan ditujukkan untukku, barulah saat aku sudah ada di hadapannya kupukul kepalanya dengan sangat nista - pelampiasan kesal, tentu saja! Bisa-bisanya dia duduk dengan santainya sambil menyantap sate baso sementara yang seharusnya di buat panggilan adalah Senna, bukan aku karena sesungguhnya Senna yang menghilang saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua - itu menurut penuturan Ichigo, sedangkan menurut Senna yang datang karena mendengar panggilan dari Ichigo untukku berkeluh kesah bahwa Ichigo berjalan sangat cepat dan meninggalkannya sendirian dibelakang. Tapi, si kepala jeruk itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, hanya bermodal kata 'maaf' setelah itu dia pergi berlalu begitu saja. Membuat urat kekesalanku muncul dengan senang hati dan berlari mengejarnya untuk menghajarnya kembali.

Tapi ku urungkan niatku saat melihatnya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya - kesal. Apa dia marah padaku karena tadi aku memukulnya di hadapan banyak orang? Tapi, biasanya juga seperti itu. Kami biasa bertengkar di hadapan orang banyak karena itu membuat mereka berasumsi jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda berambut orange ini. Aku tahu, dia bukan tipe orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan Senna sendirian dengan sengaja ataupun tidak, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, itu pikirku. Aku hanya bisa memandang Senna dengan tatapan 'tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja.' Dan Senna hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman - tumben tidak keluar sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan dengan Senna, sedangkan Ichigo dan Ashido berjalan mengekor dibelakang kami dengan diam dan saling melemparkan tatapan 'Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini.' Dasar pria, jika sudah seperti ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan keduanya puas berdebat dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan bergabung bersama kami dengan sendirinya. Tapi, perlakuan Ichigo setelahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia memintaku untuk kesana dan kesini bersamanya, meninggalkan Ashido yang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Ichigo, sedangkan Senna hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika dia sedang menahan malu juga sedih dan berusaha tegar untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu itu.

Baru setelah mengantarkan Senna sampai di rumahnya, aku baru mengerti permasalahan yang terjadi. Sepanjang perjalanan Ashido terus saja mengoceh tentang Senna, dia bilang Senna gadis yang baik, tidak seharusnya Ichigo menolaknya hanya karena Senna mirip dengan Momo, itu menurut penuturan Ashido. Aku malas menanggapi pertikaian mereka, ini sudah biasa terjadi semenjak Ashido datang dalam kehidupan kami. Ashido selalu saja mengungkit nama Momo untuk memancing emosi Ichigo. Tapi kali ini Ichigo tidak terpancing dia lebih memilih diam sama sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa Ashido selalu mengaitkan nama Momo dalam perbincangan kami? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga Momo, Ashido dan Ichigo, tapi aku tidak pernah mau tahu ada cerita apa di balik ini semuanya, aku tidak peduli karena itu bukan urusanku sama sekali dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku sedikitpun. - penasaran? sedikit, hanya sedikit.

^^a

Yang paling tidak masuk diakal dan paling membuatku sebal adalah saat kami sedang berbelanja. Um... Itu salahku juga sih awalnya, Err... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya. Um... Saat itu Ichigo memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah kemeja dan dasi untuk acara penyambutan Ashido kala itu. Kami datang ke sebuah butik yang tidak ku kenal, tadinya aku ingin mengajak Ichigo ke butik Ran, tapi mengingat para karyawan itu akan menjadikanku _headline_ utama _gossip_ mereka membuatku urung menjalankan niatku itu.

Pelayanan di butik itu sungguh bagus menurutku, karena begitu datang kami disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh seluruh karyawati yang ada disana. Semuanya dengan senang hati membantu Ichigo memilihkan pesanannya, aku sungguh geli melihat tingkah Ichigo yang canggung saat dikerumuni para 'wanita' itu. Biasanya aku hanya tertawa dan meninggalkannya dalam kesengsaraan bersama para _fans_ dadakannya itu, hanya saja saat itu ada salah satu karyawati yang membuatku kesal dengan mengatakan, "Dik, kakaknya ganteng ya? Namanya siapa? Adik umurnya berapa? Kalau saya jadi kakak ipar kamu, boleh kan?" tanyanya sambil menarik perhatian dariku.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya jengah, kesal lebih tepatnya. Bisa-bisanya aku dibilang adik Ichigo? Oh, salahkan aku yang hanya memakai sepatu flat dan meninggalkan _high heels _kesayanganku di mobil Ichigo, membuatku berpikiran jahil untuknya. "Oh, anda ingin berkenalan dengan dia, ya?" Tanyaku pada wanita itu. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sumringah kegirangan sambil berkata malu padaku, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan pasti dan tersenyum menenangkan. Segera saja kupanggil Ichigo dengan lantang dan riang, yang membuat Kepala jeruk itu bersyukur karena panggilanku menyelamatkannya dari para _fans_ yang semakin menggila. "ICHI? kemarilah," dan Ichigopun datang menghampiriku.

"Sayang, nona ini mau berkenalan sama kamu." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan bergelayut manja padanya. Jangan tanya tanggapan Ichigo, walaupun pada awalnya dia kaget ketika aku menyebutnya 'sayang' - yang terdengar aneh tentunya, karena kalian tahu sendiri aku paling anti dengan kata itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia dapat mengimbangi aktingku dengan baik saat kuberikan tatapan membunuhku padanya.

"Oh, aku Kurosaki Ichigo senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada wanita dihadapanku ini, dan sedetik kemudian dia berkata lagi sambil merengkuhku dalam pelukan tangan kirinya yang tidak terulur, "Dan ini istriku Kurosaki Rukia, anda sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu ya?" Lanjut Ichigo sambil memberikan senyum menawannya kepadaku, membuat wanita itu tertunduk malu dan tidak jadi mengulurkan tangannya dan juga membuat para _fans_ dadakan yang sedari tadi mengekori Ichigo, berteriak histeris tidak percaya. Sedangkan aku, tertawa puas tentu saja. - Dalam hati.

Untuk membuat mereka semakin menderita kutambahkan saja aktingku yang terasa semakin menggelikkan untuk diriku sendiri. "Sayang, disini tidak ada baju untuk wanita hamil kita cari di tempat lain, ya?" Ucapku masih dengan nada manja padanya.

Sebagai jawaban Ichigo mencium keningku lalu berkata, "Wanita hamil memang merepotkan." Ucapnya sambil membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpana menyaksikan kepergian kami. Aku puas? tentu saja. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat kekonyolan kami saat itu, tapi pada saat mengingat adegan 'cium kening' itu, kami berdua jadi terdiam seketika. Ichigo berkata adegan itu harus dipenuhi untuk kesempurnaan akting. Aku? senang sih saat Ichigo menciumku di depan mereka semua, tapi tetap saja aku merasa dirugikan karena bagaimanapun statusku dengan Ichigo masih bukanlah apa-apa!

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memberikan julukan baru untuknya, yaitu 'PENCURI!'. Ya, bagiku Ichigo adalah seorang pencuri karena tanpa sepengetahuanku dia sering kali mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa bermanja-manja denganku, dan biasanya akan di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di kening atau di pucuk kepalaku saat kami sedang 'berakting'. Awalnya, aku diamkan saja, tapi lama kelamaan sikapnya membuatku sedikit riskan. Karena bagaimanapun aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Ichigo, mengingat hal ini terkadang membuatku merasa harus mengakhiri segalanya dengan segera.

Dan akibat ulah jahilku membuat Ichigo semakin senang setiap harinya. Karena dengan sangat senang hati dia bisa mengenalkanku sebagai istrinya pada orang-orang yang tidak kami kenal tentu saja, apalagi pada pria-pria yang sengaja mendekat padaku hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan ataupun sedikit membantuku, ya seperti itulah. Membuatku merasa dia menjadi seorang suami pencemburu dan _overprotective_ – apa aku boleh berpikiran demikian? Tapi, jika dengan orang yang kami kenal aku berusaha sejauh mungkin dengannya, akan repot urusan jika mereka sudah menanyakan status hubungan kami.

^^a

Bagaimanapun aku seorang wanita, aku butuh kejelasan atas kedekatan kami ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berani untuk memulai wacana mengenai hal ini. Walaupun aku penganut sistem 'emansipasi wanita' untuk hal percintaan seperti ini tetap pria yang harus maju lebih dulu. Setidaknya itulah yang di ajarkan oleh Ibu serta sahabatku Ran, 'Wanita harus punya harga diri di hadapan pria' – itu pesan mereka.

Tapi, tindakanku yang terkadang membiarkan Ichigo mengecupku bukankah itu manandakan aku tidak memiliki harga diri dihadapannya. Hey, sudah ku katakan sebelumnya bukan jika Ichigo yang mencuri kesempatan dariku, karena jika aku sedang waspada dia tidak akan pernah berani karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengantisipasi dengan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaikku padanya. Dan lagipula, jika dia berhasil melakukannya aku akan dengan senang hati menganiaya dirinya, walalupun begitu dia tidak pernah jera baginya itu merupakan santapan kesehariannya – KDRT (Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga).

Setiap harinya aku merasakan perhatian yang berlebih darinya hanya untukku. Walau terkadang kami tidak bertemu untuk beberapa hari maka dia akan menyempatkan diri hanya sekedar untuk bertukar cerita lewat telpon. Jangan dikira dia akan bersikap lebih romantis dan melankolis jika tidak sedang berhadapan denganku karena yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Mau bukti? Dia selalu menyebutkan ini disebrang sana, 'Hey, _Midget _jangan pulang terlalu malam nanti kau dikira _Kuchisake Onna_!' lalu, 'Cebol, jangan tidur teralu malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan manula!' ada juga, 'Anak bocah harus banyak makan jika ingin cepat tinggi!' atau, 'Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela, kasihan para maling mendapatkan anak kecil sepertimu!' – Hah? Perhatian macam apa itu?

Aku merasa bahagia jika sedang bersamanya, rasanya seperti 'impiaan yang menjadi kenyataan'. Dulu, walalupun kami satu sekolahan selama 12 tahun tapi tak pernah sedikitpun aku bisa berbicara leluasa dengannya, jika bertemu berpapasan kami hanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain dan jika ada kesempatan untuk berbicara itu pasti tentang acara ekskul yang sedang kami jalankan. Sedangkan sekarang, aku bebas bercerita apapun padanya termasuk 'mencela' orang – orang yang lewat di hadapanku. Kebiasaan burukku saat bersama Ran, walaupun tanggapan Ichigo hanya berupa senyuman tipis sambil membelai kepalaku, menandakan bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dia memang begitu, jika dia merasa aku sudah kelewatan dia tidak akan memarahiku atau melarangku untuk tidak melakukannya, dia hanya memberikan 'senyuman dewa'nya padaku sambil membelai kepalaku yang artinya 'aku sudah dewasa tidak seharusnya berlaku seperti itu', tidak dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan tatapan teduhnya yang seakan berbicara untuk menenangkan hatiku. Dan sebagai jawaban aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal padanya.

^^a

Sesekalinya aku melihat dia murung saat bersamaku, itu adalah saat dimana aku mempertemukan Ran dengan Ichigo. Kejadian langka, karena kebetulan kami bertemu dengan tidak sengaja pada saat pembukaan _gallery_ teman kuliah kami. Ulquiorra Shcifer, yang ternyata adalah pasien Ichigo juga. Aku datang bersama Ran dan kekasihnya Hisagi Shuhei, sedangkan Ichigo datang bersama dokter seniornya, Kyoraku Shunsui.

Masalahnya pada saat itu 'dia' juga muncul. 'Dia' adalah Shiba Kaien, yang menurut pemikiran Ran adalah orang pertama yang aku sukai. Oleh karena itu, ketika melihat Kaien dia langsung berteriak heboh membuatku dan Shuhei harus menerima malu untuk yang kesekian kali karena ulahnya. Bukannya Ichigo tidak mengenal Kaien, karena yang dia tahu Kaien adalah orang yang duduk di depan tempat duduk ku, tempat dia meminjam kursi saat sedang berbicara denganku di kelas.

Err... kalian bingung dengan keadaan ini ya? Bagaimana menjelaskannya lagi pada kalian ya? Um... Intinya aku, Ichigo, dan Kaien satu sekolah saat di SMA, dan Kaien merupakan teman sekelasku, tempat duduknya ada di depanku dan terkadang kami juga duduk sebangku. Kaien merupakan salah satu Idola saat di SMA, semua wanita berlomba untuk bisa dekat dengannya, tapi sedikitpun Kaien tidak pernah menaggapi ratapan para _fans_-nya itu. Dan aku satu-satunya wanita yang tidak pernah peduli dengan keberadaannya, dan aku juga satu-satunya wanita yang bisa berdekatan dengannya dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm. Membuat para _fans_-nya memberikan _deathglare_-nya padaku dengan senang hati akibat ulah Kaien yang selalu ada di dekatku selama satu tahun penuh.

Bukannya aku tidak menyadari perlakuan Kaien yang berbeda hanya padaku, hanya saja kala itu aku selalu berpikiran bahwa orang seperti Kaien tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Karena penampilaku saja bisa dibilang tidak seperti seorang wanita kebanyakan. Haduh... aku harus membuka aibku lagi sepertinya... baiklah, untuk kalian kurelakan untuk menjabarkan diriku secara utuh. Err... Waktu dibangku SMA, disaat semua wanita berlomba-lomba untuk meperbaiki penampilan mereka agar bisa di lirik seorang pria, sedangkan aku malah berpenampilan apa adanya. Disaat teman-temanku menggunakan seragam ketat – _junkies_, mereka biasa menyebutnya seperti itu, aku malah mengenakan seragam longgar bahkan tanggannya hampir mencapai lenganku. Saat para wanita itu menggunaka Rok diatas lutut, punyaku malah dibawah lutut. Saat mereka sibuk merapihkan tatanan rambut mereka, aku justru membuatnya semakin berantakan. Bedak _baby_, parfum seadanya dan kacamata minus duaku selalu bertengger di wajahku yang berseri setiap harinya.

Bagaimana? Jika kalian menjadi aku, tentu saja tidak akan pernah terpikir di otakmu bahwa akan ada pangeran yang menyadari 'si itik buruk rupa' merupakan jelmaan 'angsa putih' yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, tidak dengan Kaien dia seperti memahami diriku secara utuh. Di kelas, dia selalu saja membantuku di saat aku membutuhkannya. Bahkan dia sampai rela untuk menjadi tamengku saat aku sedang malas untuk belajar – tidur. Ya, aku selalu berlindung pada tubuh tinggi dan besarnya saat aku sedang tertidur, serta tak segan-segan untuk sekedar memukul kepala atau badannya saat perawakannya mengganggu pemandanganku untuk menggapai penglihatan di papan tulis depan.

Ya, seperti itulah saat kehidupanku di SMA. Dan Sialnya aku, Ran, Kaien dan Ulqui berada satu kampus, walau berbeda fakultas tapi kami sering bertemu saat sedang di kantin ataupun hanya berpapasan. Ran merasakan keanehan dengan cara pandang Kaien kepadaku dan tatapan menusuk selalu menjadi sapaan tambahan yang diberikan Miyako – pacar Kaien saat kuliah, yang selalu tertuju padaku. Oleh karena itu, aku terpaksa memberikan penjelasan pada sahabatku itu. Dan membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Kaien sebenarnya menyukaiku dari dulu, hanya saja perlakuanku yang super cuek dan tidak pedulian membuatku tidak menyadari sinyal yang diberikan Kaien padaku. – tetap tidak peduli.

^^a

Kenapa jadi membicarakan Kaien? Ah ya, Ichigo wajahnya menjadi murung seketika saat Ran dengan senang hati menceritakan kisahku tanpa berniat untuk mengentikan ocehannya itu pada Ichigo. Dia memang seperti itu, selalu antusias jika sudah menceritakan kehidupan asmaraku, karena hanya cerita itu yang bersedia kubagi dengannya. Untung saja aku menyembunyikan kisah Ichigo ini karena aku tahu dengan sangat pasti jika Ran mengetahuinya maka dengan senang hati dia akan membaginya lagi pada semua orang. Karena itu aku memilih untuk menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri.

Baru saat aku sudah berpisah dengan Ichigo, dan menyadari bahwa raut wajahku sudah tidak enak dilihat, disaat itu pulalah dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah membuat kesalahan terbesar. Bukan Ran namanya jika dia tidak bisa membuatku berkata maaf dan membuat seolah-olah semua ini adalah kesalahanku karena tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Hari itu di akhiri dengan 'hukuman' Ran padaku untuk menceritakan keseluruhan ceritanya. Lagi-lagi aku harus menerima teriakan 'bodoh' dan 'super bodoh' darinya disertai desahan kesal yang sangat keras serta sesekali mencekik diriku.

Disaat Ran sedang menceritakan kisahku dengan Kaien, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa merespon apapun, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sebagai tanggapan disertai tatapan yang sesekali memandangku dengan sendu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Tapi, rasanya kenapa sakit sekali setiap mengingat tatapan sendunya itu. Aku berpikir untuk menjelaskannya, tapi apa peduli Ichigo padaku? Lagipula, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Ichigo begitupun sebaliknya. Selalu itu yang tertanam di dalam otak bodohku ini. Membuatku semakin bodoh dihadapan Ichigo karena harus menanggapi ucapan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar dari Ran. Ran berkata bahwa Kaien adalah cinta pertamaku, dan itu yang membuat Ichigo murung sepanjang menanggapi pembicaraan Ran. Andaikan dia tahu bukan itu kebenarannya, akankah dia memberikan senyumannya kembali padaku?

Pada kenyataannya, aku hanya diam seperti biasa, membiarkan asumsi-asumsi itu bergerak semau mereka. Aku tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya.

^^a

Ichigo memang bertanya tentang kebenaran hal itu, namun jawabanku sama sekali tidak memuaskan dirinya, aku berkata "Itu bukan hal penting untukku." Aku hanya berharap, Ichigo dapat mengerti pernyataanku itu, bahwa Kaien bukanlah hal terpenting dalam hal itu, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin murung. Aku membenci sorotan matanya dikala seperti ini, walaupun aku sudah mencoba menghiburnya tapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kerutan di keningnya itu, padahal beberapa bulan terkahir aku sudah tidak pernah melihat kerutan itu bertengger diwajahnya. Tapi, satu kata dari Ran membuat kerutannya hinggap lagi.

Setelah itu, Ichigo memintaku untuk menemaninya seharian di tanggal 14 Januari tahun ini, baru aku ingin menyampaikan penolakanku Ichigo sudah membungkamku dengan satu jarinya yang tertempel di bibirku dan dia berkata "Tidak ada penolakkan!" sambil mencium keningku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan senyum terakhirnya untukku.

Ya, senyum terakhir. Karena sebenarnya di tanggal itu aku harus pergi meninggalkan Karakura. Kedatanganku saat itu bukan untuk menjelaskan cerita Kaien melainkan untuk menceritakan keadaan diriku yang sesungguhnya, tapi melihat wajah Ichigo yang murung membuatku melupakan tujuan awal, dan permintaan terakhirnya dia interupsi tanpa mendengarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku.

Seminggu sebelum tanggal 14 itu, merupakan seminggu hidupku tanpa kehadiran Ichigo sedikitpun. Seminggu sebelum keberangkatanku ke London, merupakan hari terakhir aku bisa menemui Ichigo. Karena selama seminggu itu aku merasa Ichigo sedang menghindariku. Aku berusaha untuk menemuinya, tapi tidak berhasil. Saat aku pergi ke kampus untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku, aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena saat itu kampus sedang libur semester, otomatis tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali kecuali para petinggi kampus yang sedang menjalankan fungsi mereka sebagai perencana kegiatan perkuliahan selama satu tahun ke depan.

Aku berusaha menemuinya di _Hospital_, tapi nyatanya saat aku tiba disana Ichigo sedang berada di Ruang Operasi, dan jelas aku tidak bisa mengganggunya disaat seperti itu, apalagi dengan tambahan informasi bahwa dokter Kurosaki sedang banyak menangani pasien operasi akhir-akhir ini. Aku semakin tidak bisa mengganggunya untuk 'hal sepele' tentang kepergianku. Ingin menelpon, aku takut akan mengganggu kerja Ichigo, jika menelpon pada malam hari aku takut mengganggu istirahat malamnya. Mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat ponsel untuknya, hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dan mengingatkannya untuk sekedar makan tidak juga mendapat respon darinya.

Akhirnya aku beranggapan jika Ichigo memang sengaja menghindariku, dan sebenarnya dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi dalam kehidupannya. Dan itu membuatku bisa melangkah dengan sedikit ringan untuk melepaskannya. Ya, bagaimanapun pada akhirnya aku harus melepaskannya untuk kebaikan kami berdua, tidak untuk kebaikannya lebih tepatnya.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, jadi hanya seperti ini sajakah kisahku bersama dengannya? Masa-masa bahagia penuh tawa itu harus berakhir begini saja, tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun darinya? Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? – Tidak ada.

Hingga akhirnya tanggal 14 Januari itu datang, dan sebagai salam perpisahan aku hanya bisa meninggalkan secarik kertas untuknya – Surat. Ya, hanya itu yang sempat terpikirkan olehku setidaknya aku berpikir Ichigo akan memenuhi janji yang akan dia buat sendiri. Jadi, pada hari itu dia pasti datang untuk menjemputku seperti perkataannya hari itu. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa menitipkan sebuah surat pada pak Ikaku sang penjaga rumah, lagipula mereka sudah mengenal sangat baik semenjak Ichigo sering datang menghabiskan waktunya dirumahku.

Dengan ditemani oleh sahabat tersayangku Ran dan juga kekasihnya Shuhei, akhirnya aku benar-benar melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kehidupan yang sudah menungguku di London, Inggris. Apa kalian ingin tahu apa yang kusampaikan pada suratku itu? Aku bisa menulisnya kembali tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjamin 100% isinya akan sama dan sesuai dengan aslinya, karena aku sendiri sedikit lupa dengan apa yang sudah aku tulis saat itu. Tapi, aku akan coba untuk mengingatnya dengan baik.

^^a

Suratku untuk Ichigo...

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Maaf sebelumnya, jika aku hanya bisa menuliskan surat ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Masih ingat pertemuan kita yang terakhir? Saat itu sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu tentang diriku... tetapi, saat itu kau tidak memberikan kesempatanku untuk berbicara sedikitpun, apalagi saat aku mencoba bernegosiasi untuk jadwal pertemuan kita di hari ini... kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk berinterupsi._

_Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu, Ichigo. Maaf, hanya itu yang dapat kusampaikan. Karena sesungguhnya saat kau sedang membaca suratku ini mungkin aku sudah ada dalam perjalanan menuju London, Inggris. Ya, Ichi... aku harus kembali ke London hari ini untuk berkumpul kembali bersama keluargaku, dan untuk menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai anak dari ayahku dan juga sebagai seorang keturunan keluarga Kuchiki. Kau sendiri tahu kan betapa kolotnya keluarga itu, aku sudah menceritakannya sedikit kepadamu bukan?_

_Masih ingat dengan aturan keluargaku, yang mewajibkan setiap keturunan wanitanya untuk bertunangan saat berumur 17 tahun dan diharuskan menikah dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun kemudian. Aku berkata jika aku menolaknya, kan? Dan bagian yang belum kusampaikan kepadamu adalah aku menukar penolakan itu dengan sebuah janji. Dan janji itu adalah aku akan bersedia untuk dinikahkan tanpa penolakan saat usiaku genap 25 tahun. Mau tidak mau, suka ataupun tidak suka aku akan tetap memenuhi janjiku itu. Dan hari ini, usiaku tepat 25 tahun... _

_Oleh karena itu, maafkan diriku yang tidak sempat membertahukan hal ini padamu terlebih dahulu. Seminggu terakhir ini aku berusaha untuk menemuimu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan ini secara langsung padamu Ichi, tapi rasanya sulit sekali ya... _

_Seorang dokter kurosaki pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, karena yang kudengar dari perawat-perawat itu kau sedang sibuk dengan banyaknya operasi, bahkan membalas pesan singkatku pun kau tidak sempat, huh? Tadinya aku ingin mengganggumu saat tengah malam seperti biasa, tapi begitu teringat kau yang sudah pasti lelah karena bekerja membuatku urung menjalankan niat busukku itu, hehehe ^^,_

_Dan, kudengar dari kabar yang beredar dikampus kalau akhir-akhir ini kau sedang dekat dengan Inoue, benarkah itu? Jahat sekali kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk, heh? Sudah bosan dengaku rupanya hehehe, dan ternyata kau hebat juga tahu aku akan pergi kau sudah mulai mencari 'istri' baru, heh? Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda tidak usah di hiraukan, abaikan saja... Tapi, walau bagaimanapun aku turut senang jika memang itu benar adanya._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk mengundangku di acara pernikahanmu ya, aku janji aku pasti akan datang. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa kira-kira wanita yang bisa tahan dengan sifat konyol dan menyebalkan andalanmu, heh? Hahaha... maaf Ichi, karena kupikir ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa mencelamu habis-habisan =p_

_Untung saja, kali ini aku sudah tidak disampingmu lagi, jika tidak kau pasti sudah melontarkan kata 'Midget' disampingku keras-keras. Hahaha... membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin tertawa seperti biasanya._

_Ichi... aku pasti akan merindukanmu... saat-saat dimana kita sering bertengkar, sering membantu satu sama lain, saat-saat dimana kita memerankan sebagai sepasang suami istri... ah, aku jadi teringat dengan anak-anakku... aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan mereka juga, jadi tolong sampaikan salam sayangku untuk mereka semua ya, Ichi..._

_Kalian adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah ku dapat, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian sedikitpun, aku sayang sekali pada kalian semua... ^^,_

_Aku sudah meninggalkan alamatku di London pada Amplop ini, jadi tidak alasan untuk tidak mengundangku di acara bahagiamu ya... lagipula, kita masih bisa berkirim surat untuk berkomunikasi, itupun jika kau mau. Jika ingin nomor ponselku, kau bisa memintanya pada Ran, itupun jika kau mau juga. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa karena aku akan sangat sangat super sibuk disana =p_

_Ichi, aku tahu... Mungkin kau marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini, Maaf... Aku hanya tidak ingin membawamu masuk kedalam permasalah hidupku ini... Ini merupakan masalah yang kubuat sendiri, jadi akupun harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, benar kan?_

_Um... Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira suamiku nanti seperti apa ya? Bolehkah aku berharap kalau suamiku itu adalah kyuhyun... hhah.. aku tau, tanggapanmu hanya mencibir ucapanku barusankan. Dasar pria tidak romantis! Nanti jika kau menikah kau tidak boleh seperti itu ya... Aku membayangkan, jika seorang kyuhyun yang menjadi pendampingku setiap hari dia akan bernyanyi untukku, menyatakan perasaannya lewat lagu... sungguh romantis bukan, Ichi... ck, aku tau lagi-lagi kau mencibirku, kan? Selalu seperti itu tanggapanmu jika aku sudah membicarakan 'pacar-pacar' kesayanganku itu. Huuu..._

_Hm... kira-kira apa lagi yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Oh ya, saat pertemuan kita yang terakhir, kau bertanya apa arti lagu 'Andai Ia Tahu' untukku, bukan? Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu jawaban dengan senyuman karena aku terlalu terkejut kau mengetahui lagu kesayanganku itu. Dan kau juga bertanya apa 'Ia' yang kumaksud adalah Kaien? Lalu, aku menjawab 'Hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi', karena memang itulah jawabannya. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku ya?_

_Baiklah, sebagai pertanyaan terakhir aku akan menjawabnya, karena aku takut kau akan mati penasaran jika tidak menemukan jawabannya, hehehe... bercanda... bercanda..._

_Um... lagu 'Andai Ia Tahu' sangat berarti untukku, karena jika kau tahu liriknya itu seperti menggambarkan perasaanku pada seseorang, dan kau tidak usah khawatir orang itu bukanlah Kaien, sama sekali bukan. Bahkan dia tidak tahu sedikitpun jika aku menyukainya, dan untungnya dia tidak tahu, Ichi. Karena itu aku bisa menunaikan janjiku ini dengan tenang... Setidaknya, dia tidak memberiku harapan hampa untuk dapat bersamanya, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Bisa kau bayangkan Ichi, jika ternyata dia ternyata menyukaiku juga tetapi aku harus pergi meninggalkannya karena sudah pasti aku akan tetap memilih untuk menunaikan janjiku pada keluarga, daripada harus bersamanya dan membuat keluargaku terluka. Aku sungguh tidak ingin berada diposisi itu. Karena itu, aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Ichi... Seperti itulah keadaan yang sebanarnya... ^^,_

_Jadi, kau sudah bisa memaafkanku kepala jeruk? Karena aku sudah menunaikan semua janjiku padamu... Err, baiklah aku memang mengingkari yang terakhir tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau protes kaupun sudah tidak bisa karena saat ini, mungkin aku sudah tiba di london =p_

_Maaf ya, Ichi... Tapi, jika suatu saat kau pergi ke London dan memintaku untuk menemanimu mengelilingi kota london, aku akan membatalkan seluruh janjiku pada hari itu dan menemanimu bermain seharian disana, ingat hanya sehari! Tidak lebih... Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin kau kan phobia pesawat, hahaha... dasar dokter jeruk payah =p_

_Jaga kesehatan Ichi, tidak lucu kan jika seorang dokter jatuh sakit hanya karena kehujanan ataupun telat makan, memalukan sekali! =p_

_Jangan keluarkan kerutanmu pada anak kecil, menyeramkan tahu! Dan juga carilah 'istri' yang sebenarnya ya Ichigo, sadarlah umur kita sudah tidak lagi muda, mulai lah untuk serius... Aku juga disini akan mencari 'suami' eh, salah aku tidak perlu mencari kabarnya mereka sudah mengantri untuk bertemu denganku, aku hebat kan... karena itu, ayo kita sama-sama berjuang Ichi... yang jelas aku akan memilih pria yang lebih tampan darimu dan bisa bersuara sexy seperti kyuhyun, hahay! Siiplah... _

_Akhir kata, selamat tinggal Ichigo. Berbahagialah... ^^,_

_Dari 'Istri' yang selalu menyayangimu,_

_- Kuchiki Rukia_ -

^^,

Bagaimana menurut kalian isi suratku itu? Aku sengaja membuat kesan bahwa kami adalah teman yang baik, walaupun kenyataannya lebih aneh dari itu. Aku hanya berharap, Ichigo bisa berbahagia sama sepertiku disini. Kalian tahu, aku benar-benar munafik! Dalam surat itu, aku berkata seolah diriku baik-baik saja, dan senang dengan rencana pernikahan yang akan kulaui itu, tapi sebenarnya aku menuliskannya dengan berlinangan air mata. Sungguh sangat tidak rela mengingat hanya seperti ini ternyata jalan kisah percintaanku...

Dengan bermodalkan tekad 'cinta tak harus memiliki', dengan berat hati aku menyelesaikan surat itu, dan juga memulai langkahku saat memasuki pesawat. 'Ichigo... berbahagialah.' Hanya doa itu yang dapat aku ucapkan mengiringi kepergianku.

Sudah dua bulan, semenjak kepergianku dari Karakura. Dan Ichigo, tidak pernah menghubungiku sedikitpun, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku sangat takut, jika pada akhirnya yang tertuju padaku adalah surat undangan pernikahan Ichigo bersama wanita lain. Apa aku sanggup untuk menghadapinya? Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat mendesah tidak karuan.

Kalian bertanya, apa aku bahagia? Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena bagaimanapun aku bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluargaku kembali, tapi memang rasanya kebahagiaanku masih terasa kurang. Dan aku tahu, itu karena si bocah jeruk itu!

Sudah kukatakan sedari awal bukan, bahwa dia telah membuat hidupku kacau! Bahkan, sampai saat ini pun aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas setiap kenangan yang telah kami lalui bersama. Aku hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa rinduku dengan memandang langit di kala senja, benar-benar membuatku teringat pada dirinya. Disaat seperti itu, entah kenapa tidak ada yang pernah berani menggangguku walau hanya untuk sekedar berkata 'Hay', bahkan adikku yang biasa jahil melepaskanku hanya pada di waktu itu – aneh.

Apalagi, keluargaku tidak kunjung memberikan tanda untuk segera menikahkanku seperti dalam surat yang mereka kirimkan di awal bulan kelahiranku. Aku senang? Tentu saja, karena bayanganku sebelumnya akan ada penghulu yang sudah menyambutku saat memasuki rumahku ini. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tidak ada sama sekali... Satu-satunya kejutan adalah mereka merayakan ulang tahunku dengan sangat sederhana tahun ini, sungguh sangat tidak biasa karena sebelumnya mereka bahkan sampai mendatangkan salah satu dari idola-idola kesayanganku.

Ichigo...

Lagi-lagi hanya nama itu yang terus terngiang dalam benakku. Bagaimana kabarmu Ichi? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu, saat ini? Rasanya tidak mungkin, karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku sama sekali, benarkan Ichi? Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan 'istri' baru yang sesungguhnya? Dia, pasti cantik, kan? Dia pasti tinggi, karena kau tidak suka yang bertubuh pendek sepertiku, bukan? Dia juga pasti sangat anggun, tidak sepertiku yang berantakan dan semaunya sendiri, iya kan? Dan dia juga pasti bersifat lemah lembut, tidak sepertiku yang selalu kasar terhadapmu, benar kan? Jadi, aku benar-benar harus melepaskan dan merelakanmu ya, Ichi?

Karena... saatku untuk bertemu dengan calon 'suami'ku telah tiba. Baru saja aku ingin memasuki alam mimpi, Ibuku datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak, yang bisa kutebak itu berisikan sebuah gaun, dan sebelum mengecup keningku sebagai ucapan tidut beliau berkata 'Tidurlah, besok pangeranmu akan segera datang.' Sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar yang luas ini.

Aku hanya berharap bisa terlelap dengan baik, agar besok aku bisa menjalankan aktingku sebagaik mungkin seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya hanya karena perasaanku yang masih galau. Aku berusaha menutup mata sambil berkata, ijin kan aku mengucapkannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, aku mencintaimu... sangat... – Ichigo.

Tanpa terasa air mata kembali jatuh berlinang menemani malamku...

* * *

><p>Kyaaa... akhirnya selesai juga chap 6 *joget-joget ditemenin ma Om Isshin ma Shinchan, aye.. aye...<p>

_**Pojok curhat nenk kate :**_

Fuih *meres keringet di ember

Akhirnya bisa selese juga nyh chap, sempet pundung and strezz gila akibat kecerobohan sendiri *Donk! Donk! Donk! Bayangin aja, cape" meres otak eh nih tangan maen nge-close sebelum sempet ke save, dua kali pula – payah dah emank. Truz, udah ngetik cape-cape mpe pegel" eh ide buntu ga tau mau lanjutin pake adegan paan lagi, alhasil... hapus lagi... meres otak lagi... and yang terakhir udah bikin mau alinea terkahir merasa merasa ada ide baru yang lebih sreg, alahasil ketik lagi, apus lagi... hahhaha... and jadilah hasilnya seperti di atas deyh... wkkwkwk :D

Makasih semuanya, udah mau nunggu andanyempetin baca cerita gajebo ini. Maap updatenya telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan coz faktor" yang telah disebutkan di atas, beneran deyh... nenk ga boong heheh ^^a

Pokoknya, chap ini adalah chap yang paling menguras tenaga, tekanan lahir dan batin walaupun gak sampe nguras sumur juga (?) akibat kecerobohan di atas sih... untung ada kalian semua yang selalu menyemangati saia sehingga, akhirnya... hfft...

Untuk cerita yang ini, nenk sendiri merasa lumayanlah... ada hikmahnya juga tuh ceroboh tingkat akut, coz nenk udang kebayangan bakal terima cacian and makian dari para readeres saat baca kata per kata yang terasa sangat tidak jelas, kalau buat yang diatas, paling banter karena terlalu banyak kata pengulangan sepertinya, nenk sadar koq, tapi mau bagaimana lagi nenk ngerasa Cuma kata itu yang pas buat nyatuin kata-katanya. Buat typos udah pastilah masih ada, and buat jalan cerita mohon tinggalkan riview untuk pendapatnya.

Nenk pribadi, paling suka pas bagian surat rukia *pede gila. Coz nenk ngebayangin complicated'nya perasaan Rukia dan ngebayangin Ichigo saat ngebacanya, jadi sedih sendiri hikz.. coz perasaan rukia, nenk tuangin di surat itu. Masih ngerasa ada yang kurang sih, tapi tancaplah... coz idenya keburu lewat wkwkwk...

Untuk chap depan, nenk ga tau bakalan rampung berapa lama, coz sepertinya untuk waktu dua minggu kedepan, nenk mau fokus buat nyelesaian tugas akhir yang gak kelar" wkkwkakak... berhubung udah tenggat waktu deadline, nenk mau ngebut dulu disana. Hfft.. kembali pada dunia nyata deyh...

Btw, rencananya chap depan udah mau tamat, tapi nenk mau bikin Ichigo PoV buat endingnya, menurut kalian enaknya jadi dua chap lagi, or Ichigo PoV nya nenk bikin judul baru? Tolong berikan pandangan kalian untuk keberlangsungan kerangka pikiran di otak dodol ini, yua...^^, okz, thanx u

_**Yosh and yang paling penting, nenk mau ngucapin makasih buat**_ :

**Storm, Y, Sunflower and Memories, **lagu barunya **Super Junior ** yang nemenin nenk selama pengetikan chap ini, berkat suara merdu and melodi melow serta kata" menyentuh jiwa mambuat kinerja otak nenk berjalan lancar dalam kurun waktu 6 jam, and maap **kyuhyun**'nya di pinjem buat melengkapi biz nenk bener" lagi klepek" ma ci **Kyu... Gyabo!**

**Wi3nter, **yohi... disini nenk bikin si Ichi jadi tukang pencemburu, coz dia baru nyadar pesona seorang Rukia itu guede banget, wkwkw... sama nenk juga sewot ma ichi, lelet banget mau nembak doank, dia pikir mesti pake timing yang tepat, hasilnya gtu deyh.. ckckck...

**FafaCute, **hahay! Disini ada Kaien juga, gmn menurut dirimu? Eh? Membosankan ya? Hehe maav ya... nenk mank sengaja bikin Rukia PoV and sengaja dibikin kaya diary, coz ceritanya ini adalah hasil curhatan Rukia pas dia tiba di London. Hehe.. masalahnya nenk juga masih belum bisa membuat percakapan dengan baik, yang kemaren juga modal nekad seperti biasa, tadinya buat chap ini nenk coba buat pake percakapan, tapi hasilnya malah ancur banget -_- makanya nenk selalu bilang ma yang laen buat siap nerima makian dari para readers, coz hasilnya jelek banget beneran deyh ^^V tapi kapan-kapan nenk coba buat gaya yang kaya gtu deyh, thanx buat saran dan masukannya ya^^, - eh? Curhatnya panjang aja hehehe

**Pyon, **nenk juga bikinnya deg"an mau dibikin jadi nempel pa kaga'nya, hahah :D

**Zanpaku-nee,** ho'oh sama nenk juga suka bikin yang panjang, klo pendek berasa gak sreg, tapi klo panjang-panjang nenk juga bingung ma nambahin kata-katanya, ternyata susah juga ya jadi Author, baru ngerasain nyh nenk wkwkwk... iya Rukia'nya kan super duper cuek, and dia juga bukan tipe cewek yang gampang ge'er'an jadi sabodo teuinglah dia mah. Si Ichi sebenernya udah mau nembak, tapi dia nyari timing yang tepat, alhasil kaya gtu deyh, ^^a hoo~ selaw, toh sekrang dirimu ikutan meripiu, chap ini jangan lupa mampir lagi buat ngeripiu ya... ^^,

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**, hahaha sabar Arashi, percintaan orang dewasa kebanyakan gengsinya wkwkwk

**Rukianonymous, **thanx nony~ buat dukungannya selama ini, untung ada nony yang selalu nagih nyh chap ancur hehehe, sudah baca cewe" centil di atas, ga usah khwatir Rukia punya cara tokcer buat ngusir mereka, hahay!

**Jee-zee Eunry, **thanx buat Jee juga yang selalu dukung nenk, and nagihin chap yang gaje ini, sok atuh diberi tanggapan lagi... hehehe, Jee~ nenk ngebayangin yungjai ma han jieun, pas bikin ini. Selalu teringet pas adegan mereka lagi wawancara di tipi jadilah cerita seperti itu. Syukurlah klo jee suka^^,

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader, **yuhu~~ *nenk lambai" juga* ho'oh nenk juga gregetan, Rukia mank hopeless dari awal tapi dia terlalu cuek and sabodo teuing jadilah kaya gtu... jangan dibayangin langsung ditabrak aja (?) bontok donk hehehe

**Cheeky n Hyuu-su, **selow hyuu-su, dirimu sudi mampir aja nenk udah seneng koq^^, klo typo kyaknya sulit dihilangkan, kalo salah tanda baca itu faktor hilaf hehe, coba di check sekarang masih banyak yang salah tanda baca ya? Hehehe maap ya, nenk terlalu fokus ma jalan cerita jadi sering hilaf deh heheh.. maaf'nya udah nenk perbaiki ko selow, tapi dicerita doank, kalo di 'pojok'an mah gak nanggung ye Hyuu-su, kebiasaan syh hehehe... udah diliat sih, ceritanya itupun atas usulan hyuu-su, ho'oh keren deyse udah berpengalaman and profosional seneng bacanya, tambah satu lampu baru di atas otak wkwkwk... ah, pake malu-malu, tancap mank.. (?)

**RirizawaStrife Hiru15**, akhirnya cloudy~ nenk bisa update juga huahaha.. thanx buat dukungannya ya cloudy~ ^^,

Akhir kata nenk bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya, yang udah bersedia mampir, membaca and meriview karya saya yang gajebo pisan ini euy, bener" terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan dan semangatnya, karena tanpa kalian nenk gak mungkin bisa merampungkan chap ini dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan panjang ini, and terima kasih buat semua yang udah sudi mengikuti jalan cerita ini.. And, thanx juga buat para senpai yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan" konyol dari nenk, membuat nenk semakin pintar dalam istilah disini, hahay! yosh, **mohon** **riview'nya** agar nenk bisa lebih baik lagi di chap yang akan datang, Arigatou.. ^^,

-Nenk kate-


	7. Invitation

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

Warning : AU, agak OC, OOC, typos, gaje

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note : <span>**"_Italic_" - isi pesan dalam secarik kertas._** Italic** - isi undangan._

**Chap 7  
><strong>

**Rukia PoV**

"Astaga, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kamarku, Shiro? Tidak, aku tidak mau pakai yang itu bu, terlihat terlalu tua, shiro! Letakkan jam tangan itu, aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, Argghh.. sudah hentikan!" teriakku pada adik semata wayangku ini. Beginilah jadinya jika aku dan keluargaku berkumpul aku, ibu dan juga adik kesayanganku, minus ayahku tentu saja. Beliau sedang ada di perusahaan, lebih memilih untuk rapat di kantor dibandingkan harus ikut campur kekisruhan yang anak-anaknya lakukan.

Ibuku –Hisana Kuchiki, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, saking cintanya pada putra putrinya ibu pendiam yang satu ini dijuluki ibu cerewet oleh kedua anaknya. _Well_, semua ibu akan bersikap yang sama bukan jika itu sudah menyangkut buah hatinya. Sebenarnya, ibuku tidak akan serepot ini jika ada sebuah acara pesta atau perjamuan makan malam, hanya saja jamuan kali ini terasa berbeda, apalagi kalau bukan karena ini adalah 'perjodohanku'.

Sedangkan adikku – Toushiro Kuchiki, seorang pemuda yang berkepribadian ganda – itu menurutku. Karena perilakunya di dalam dan di luar rumah jelas jauh berbeda. Jika kalian mengenal Toushiro sebagai teman, sahabat, tetangga, ataupun hanya sekedar melihatnya sekilas maka kalian akan berpendapat bahwa Toushiro adalah orang yang angkuh, pendiam, sombong, dingin, berpendirian teguh, tidak pedulian, mandiri, egois, sok kaya dan sok bangsawan, benar-benar khas keturunan Kuchiki. Tapi jika dia di rumah, dan hanya di depan ibu, ayah dan aku, Toushiro biasa bersikap manja, suka mencari perhatian, cerewet, jahil, suka merajuk, pokoknya sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak bungsu pada umumnya, dan itu terlihat lebih menyebalkan untukku.

Tapi, aku menyayangi, sangat menyayanginya, karena dia satu-satunya adik yang kupunya tentu saja. Kami saling memiliki, saling melengkapi dan saling menghargai. Apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun kami tidak bertemu akibat permintaanku yang ingin menetap di Karakura tentunya, hubungan kami jadi bertambah dekat.

"Keluar kau Albino! Bukannya membantuku kau malah merusak kamarku, Ibu… lihat, Arrgghh taruh itu ditempatnya semula, Toushiro!" Oh, tidak usah heran membuatku kesal merupakan suatu kebanggan besar untuk si bungsu. Yup, memang tidak seperti Kuchiki pada umumnya yang memiliki ciri fisik rambut hitam sekelam malam, rambut Toushiro berwarna cerah seputih salju sejak lahir, itu dikarenakan kekurangan pigmen pada struktur rambutnya, jadilah warna rambut Toushiro seperti itu. Jika orang lain yang menyebutnya seperti itu tentu Toushiro akan merasa sangat marah, tapi berhubung aku adalah kakak tersayangnya maka itu merupakan 'kehormatan besar' untuknya, karena setelahnya dia akan membalas perkataanku seperti saat ini.

"Hay pendek, kusarankan kau memakai sepatu yang putih ini, lumayan kan kau bisa bertambah 15 centi." Ucap Toushiro sambil melempar sepasang sepatu itu padaku. Dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akanku lakukan bukan? – Yup, aku melempar balik sepatu itu ke arahnya yang meyebabkan 1 guci dan 1 vas jatuh bebas ke arah lantai, membuat isi kamarku semakin tidak karuan.

"Shiro! Berhenti mengganggu kakakmu, lebih baik kau bantu ibu mencocokkan baju ini, lihat bagus yang mana? hitam, merah maroon, atau yang gold ini juga terlihat bagus, Kalau yang pastel bagaimana? Rukia lihat? Kau sendiri ingin yang mana?" Tanya Ibuku pada kami berdua, membuat aku dan adikku berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas keseharian kami. –bertengkar.

"Yang pastel bagus tapi Rukia tidak suka dengan rendanya, seperti kembali ke tahun 60-an, lagipula kenapa _longdress_ seperti ini, aku kan tidak suka pakai _longdress_, bu?" jawabku menanggapi pertanyaan ibuku.

"Oh begitu ya? Jadi kau mau yang mana?" tanya ibu lagi sambil menyingkirkan baju pastel dari pilihannya.

"Bukannya kemarin Ibu membeli gaun baru untuk nee-chan? Mana gaun itu, coba aku lihat?" Kali ini Toushiro ikut berbicara.

"Ini yang maroon, menurutmu bagaimana Shiro-kun?" Tanya ibu pada Toushiro.

"Mmm… bagus, aku suka yang ini, bagaimana menurutmu nee-chan? Nee-chan? NEE-CHAN!" Teriak Toushiro saat melihat ku termenung melihat gaun itu. –mungkin?

"Ah, eh… apa? Iya bagus, pilihanmu memang bagus, aku pakai ini saja." Jawabku saat tersadar dari sedikit lamunanku. Ya, aku sedikit melamun mengingat warna maroon gaun ini, mengingatkanku padanya –si rambut senja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Toushiro mencoba untuk menebak isi pikiranku.

"Em, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja… aku sedang berpikir seperti apa calon suamiku itu? Kenapa dia bersedia menikah denganku? Apa tidak salah dia memilihku sebagai istrinya? Entahlah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jawabku sambil berbaring di sofa, sedangkan Toushiro berbaring di atas ranjangku, sementara ibu beralih memilih aksesoris yang berada di meja riasku sambil sesekali mendengarkan perbincangan kami –aku dan Toushiro- sepertinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang? Ingin kabur lagi seperti tempo hari?" tanya adikku itu.

"Hahhaha inginnya sih begitu, tapi ayah sudah mengancam akan membuang seluruh koleksi Chappy-ku, payah! Hey, apa kau tidak punya bocoran tentang pria itu? Dia tampan tidak? Apa dia bisa menyanyi? Kali ini orang Jepang atau seorang pangeran lagi? Hey, shiro-chan… ayo beritahu aku." Tanyaku penuh antusias.

"Nee-chan! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu?" Ucap Toushiro sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari ku, tanda dia sedang merajuk. _Oh__ great_ Rukia, kau tahu betapa sulitnya membujuk si manja ini jika dia sudah merajuk seperti itu, salahkan aku yang terbiasa menggoda adikku ini dengan 'sebutan kesayangannya'. – shiro-chan.

Aku tahu, adikku ini pasti tahu sesuatu, dia sedang menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' dariku, aku tahu itu. Tapi, entahlah hanya perasaanku saja mungkin. Sejujurnya, aku memang penasaran pada 'calon'ku kali ini, karena ayahku bilang ini adalah pilihan terakhir maka mau tidak mau aku pasti diharuskan untuk memilihnya kali ini. Karena itu aku hanya bisa pasrah, dan memilih membiarkan adik semata wayangku merajuk, daripada harus memohon padanya dan sudah bisa dipastikan aku yang akan rugi, jadi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sekarang, ibu, Shiro?" Ucapku sambil membawa gaun merah maroon itu untuk kupakai di kamar ganti.

"Tentu saja sayang, untuk aksesorisnya ibu rasa berlian mungil itu cocok untukmu, jangan terlalu lama ya sayang, ingat kami menunggumu disana, apa perlu kupanggilkan Nemu untuk membantumu berias?" Ucap ibuku sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarku, dia menoleh saat aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah pukul 4 sore kau harus sudah rapih, Iba-san akan mengantarmu ke tempat Kakek." Lanjut ibu lagi sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku. –Ke tempat Kakek?

"Tenang saja kali ini orang Jepang, dan jangan lupa pakai sepatu 15 centi- ," Dia tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu sebelum vas bunga dikamarku melayang ke arahnya.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa diam membisu melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin membuatku bertambah merana. Masih pukul 2 petang, itu artinya masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi. Bukannya bersiap aku malah membaringkan diri di atas ranjangku sambil memperhatikan gaun maroon di atas wajahku. Kenapa harus gaun maroon ini yang jadi pilihan mereka? Warna ini? Warna yang sama ketika aku menemani Ichigo di acara pernikahan temannya waktu itu, warna ini? Saat di mana hidung kami bersentuhan dan kami hampir… hampir… Argghh! Rasanya aku hampir gila!

Rukia Kuchiki, berhenti memikirkannya! Berhenti memikirkannya! Dia saja tidak pernah memikirkanmu, untuk apa kau memikirkannya! Sudah jelas dia tidak mencintaimu, dan dia bukan jodohmu! Sadar Rukia, kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, kurang dari 6 jam, dan kau akan mengetahui pemuda mana yang berani melamarmu pada keluargamu itu! Jadi, lupakan pemuda jeruk itu dan mulailah memikirkan pemuda jodohmu itu, calon suamimu! – ucapku frustasi pada sebentuk bayangan kembarku dihadapan cermin.

Kuputuskan untuk menutup mataku untuk sekedar berimajinasi memikirkan 'calon suami'ku itu. sambil berjalan tak tentu arah dan masih memegangi gaun yang akan ku pakai hari ini. Dan bergumam tidak jelas menerka seperti apa 'orang itu' di pikiranku. – calon suamiku.

'Orang itu… pasti tampan, kalau tidak tampan mana mungkin ibu setuju. Orang itu… pasti seorang yang sangat hebat hingga ayahku setuju dengan lamarannya, tapi apanya yang hebat? Lalu, Orang itu… pasti penyayang keluarga, karena shiro tidak mungkin melepaskanku jika orang itu tidak merasa sayang dan menyukaiku. Menyukaiku? Siapa orang yang menyukaiku sampai dia berani nekad melamarku pada ayah dan kakek? Kakek? Benar tumben mereka mengadakan perjamuan di rumah kakek? Oh, mungkin karena kali ini orang Jepang. Memang ada orang Jepang yang menyukaiku seperti ini?'

Aku masih saja terus bergumam.

"Arrgghh! Sudahlah siapapun orang itu, aku harap dia bisa bernyanyi seperti Kyuhyun, setampan Lee Min Ho, setia seperti Domiyouji Tsukasha, sebaik Kang Heechul, penyayang keluarga seperti Lee Dong Hae, dan bisa mencintaiku setulus hati seperti Hong Ki Hoon pada Goo Eun Jo, dan cinta kami bisa abadi seperti pasangan Yungjai dan Han Ji Eun, juga pangeran Lee Shin dan Shin Chae Kyung." Ucapku sambil memohon pada langit.

Tapi… saat kubuka mataku, kenapa lagi-lagi wajahnya yang ada dihadapan pandanganku? Argh! Sial, aku benar-benar gila! Lebih baik aku mandi dan mempersiapkan diriku lebih cepat, agar bisa bertemu 'orang itu' lebih cepat juga, jadi aku tidak perlu terbayang-bayang wajahnya lagi. Ya, sudah kuputuskan untuk menerima 'orang itu' siapapun orangnya.

**O0O**

**Normal PoV**

Sekali lagi Rukia memperhatikan dirinya dicermin. Gaun maroon pilihan ibunya memang nampak pas dan cocok sekali di tubuh mungilnya, Aksesoris pilihan ibunya juga tidak tertinggal anting, kalung, gelang semuanya satu paket, jam tangan emas pemberian sahabatnya Ran, tidak tertinggal. _High heels_ maroon 7 cm, Rukia rasa cukup untuk menunjang penampilannya kali ini. Tatanan untuk rambut sengaja dia gerai dengan hiasan bando permata sederhana membuatnya nampak semakin anggun.

"_Perfect_." Gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya, karena jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 4 tepat, yang artinya dia harus segera pergi karena supirnya pasti telah menunggunya dibawah. Menyambar cepat mantel luar dan tas kecil yang juga sudah dipersiapkan sedari tadi, dia akan pergi menuju tempat tujuannya.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamar dia tertegun mendapati buket mawar merah tergeletak begitu saja di depan lantai kamarnya. Dia ambil buket mawar itu, memperhatikannya sejenak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dia mengerutkan sedikit dahinya karena bingung dan mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di dalam celah mawar itu.

Dibukanya kertas itu, lalu dibacanya perlahan tulisan yang tertera di dalam sana, tapi setelahnya dia menunjukkan wajah keheranan yang semakin mendalam.

"_Apa __kau __merindukanku?__ Aku __selalu __merindukanmu,__ setiap __detik, __di__setiap __helaan__ dan __hembusan__ nafasku._"

"Ini punya siapa? Kenapa menaruhnya di depan kamarku?" Ucap Rukia sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi baru 3 langkah dia berjalan kakinya malah menginjak sesuatu, dia mundur sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sudah di injaknya secara tidak sengaja, lagi-lagi dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mawar Ungu?" Ucap Rukia sambil mengambil buket bunga yang kedua, lagi-lagi ada kertas yang terselip diantara bunganya. Dan lagi dia membaca tulisan di atas kertas itu.

"_Aku__ telah __kehilanganmu __dua __kali, __dan __tidak__ akan __kubiarkan__ ketiga__ kali __itu __terjadi, __karena__ itu__ aku __di__sini_."

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya setelah dia membaca isi tulisan itu, 'tidak ada siapa-siapa.' Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Rukia berusaha tidak menghiraukan bunga dan isi pesan itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi begitu dia akan menuruni anak tangga lagi-lagi buket bunga itu menyambutnya – Bunga Lily. Dan seperti sebelumnya dia menemukan secarik kertas itu dan membacanya lagi.

"_Kau __tahu? __betapa__ hancurnya __aku __saat __kau __meninggalkanku __disaat __yang __tak __pernah__ kubayangkan __sebelumnya.__ Aku __hampa __tanpamu.__ Apa__ kau __tahu? __rasa __hampa __itu__ selalu __menyerangku __saat __kau __tidak __disisiku,__ walau __saat __itu __kau__ meninggalkanku __beberapa__ saat __untuk __sekedar __menghilangkan __lelah __hari. __Dan __apa __kau __tahu, __aku __selalu__ berdoa __agar __lelah __hari __itu __segera __berganti __esok__ hari __agar __aku __dapat__ melihatmu __kembali __disisiku__ hari __itu_."

"lelah hari? Malamkah maksudnya?" Rukia kembali membaca isi kertas itu, mencoba memahami maksud perkataan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Oke, mau tidak mau Rukia benar-benar merasa bingung kali ini. Pertama buket bunga mawar merah, mawar Ungu, Lily, lalu dibawah anak tangga yang sedang dia pijak ada buket bunga Matahari, lalu bunga Aster, di anak tangga paling bawah ada buket Tulip merah akan menyambutnya.

Rukia benar-benar penasaran, tidak mungkin ini hanya ulah usil adiknya. Tadi dia memang sempat berpikir bahwa ini salah satu kerjaan jahil sang adik yang sengaja membuatnya agar datang terlambat karena 'sandungan-sandungan kecil' ini. Tapi setelah membaca kertas ketiga mau tidak mau dia berpikiran bahwa ini memang sengaja di arahkan padanya agar mengikuti langkah jejak buket bunga yang ditinggalkan. Yang membuat dia heran adalah kata-kata puitis yang berada dalam kertas itu. Adiknya memang tipe orang romantis tapi tidak puitis seperti ini. Ingin bertanya pada pelayannya tapi dari tadi tak ada satupun pelayannya yang lewat.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini sendiri. Di dalam rumah ini yang wanita hanya dia dan ibunya saja, memberikan bunga untuk ibunya mungkin saja tapi pesan yang ada didalamnya jelas bukan dari sang ayah. Karena sang ayah –Byakuya Kuchiki bukanlah tipe melankolis seperti ini. Bisa saja tadi dia tidak menghiraukan buket mawar itu dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan bunga kesukaannya tergeletak begitu saja kan?

Tapi, Mungkin saja untuk salah satu pelayan wanita dirumahnya, makanya dia mengambil buket itu hanya ingin memastikan siapa orang yang dituju, karena biasanya sang pengirim pasti menuliskan namanya bukan? Tapi ternyata perkiraan Rukia salah. Surat kecil itu tidak bernama dan tidak bertuan membuatnya mengerenyit bingung berkali-kali.

Kali ini setelah mengambil bunga Matahari, kembali dia menekuni isi pesan yang ada di dalam sana.

"_Seperti __bunga__ Matahari, __kau __datang __bermekaran, __menyinari__ kuncup__ bunga __di__setiap __taman__ hatiku. __Merekah__ indah __seperti __bunga __ini__…_" – 'Bunga Matahari'. Gumam Rukia.

Saat pesan bunga Aster dia buka, Rukia membacanya.

"_Egois, __untuk__ kali __ini __saja, __untuk __mendepatkan mu. __Aku__ akan __egois__ tanpa __tahu __apa __keinginan__ hatimu._"

Tanpa Rukia sadari sendiri, jantungnya telah memacu dengan cepat membaca kata per kata isi pesan itu. dia makin tidak mengerti dengan maksud si pembuat isi pesan. Apa benar kata-kata ini ditujukkan untuknya? Jika benar, siapa pengirimnya? Rukia tidak suka dibuat penasaran karena itu segeranya disambar isi pesan yang terdapat pada bunga Tulip.

"_You __give __me __hope,__The __strength,__ the __will __to __keep __on,_

_No one else can make me feel this way,_

_And only you Can bring out all the best I can do,_

_I believe you turn the tide,_

_And make me feel real good inside._

_You pushed me up, When I'm about to give up,_

_You're on my side when no one seems to listen,_

_And if you go, You know the tears can't help but show,_

_You'll break this heart and tear it apart,_

_Then suddenly the madness starts._

_It's your smile, Your face, your lips that I miss,_

_Those sweet little eyes that stare at me,_

_And make me say, I'm with you through all the way._

_'Cause it's you, Who fills the emptiness in me,_

_It changes ev'rything, you see,_

_When I know I've got you with me._

_You – Rukia Kuchiki"_

Kini Rukia tahu, bahwa semua pesan ini memang ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Dan Rukia juga tahu isi pesan kali ini adalah lirik sebuah lagu. Lagu yang selalu dia putar saat mereka sedang terdiam, Rukia hafal sekali dengan liriknya karena dia memang selalu berharap bahwa _You_ yang dimaksud lagu ini hanya untuk dirinya, seperti judul lagu itu _You._Mau tidak mau dia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kali ini.

Dia mencari kesekeliling dimanakah letak bunga selanjutnya, sedikit kebingungan karena dia mengira bunga itu habis dibawah anak tangga terakhir, tapi matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat kelopak bunga Sakura bertebaran menghiasi lantai koridor menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Rukia berjalan pelan memandang takjub akan pemandangan yang sedang dia lihat sambil mencari secarik kertas yang akan menjadi petunjuk selanjutnya. Itu pikirnya. Dan pada akhirnya dia menemukannya terselip di daun pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar tersebut.

"_Maaf __aku __tidak __bisa __memenuhi __keinginanmu_."

Kali ini apalagi maksudnya? Sesaat dia merasa senang dengan kata-kata pesan ini, Lalu dia akan diabuat bingung, dibuat senang lalu dibuat bingung lagi. Karena sejak tadi dia jadi berharap, benar-benar berharap bahwa harapannya kali ini buka impian semata. Jantungnya semakin memacu cepat seperti langkah kakinya saat menyusuri taman belakang rumahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu.

Di taman ini juga ditanam berbagai macam bunga, jadi Rukia berpikir dimanakah bunga selanjutnya? Dia mencari di atas tanah tidak ada buket bunga atau tebaran bunga lagi. Bunga yang ada ditamannya hanya ada bunga Mawar, Anggrek, Sakura, bonsai, dan Jasmine yang kesemuanya memang sudah ada ditempatnya semula, selagi dia berfikir memutar dari awal, dia melihat ke anehan di dalam kolam renangnya – Bunga Teratai.

Semua bunga Teratai itu bermekaran dengan sangat indahnya, tetapi ada satu teratai yang masih kuncup, dia melihatnya di dekat tangga samping. Rukia berlari kecil dan mengambil bunga yang terjepit tiang itu. Benar seperti dugaannya, masih ada isi pesannya. Dia tidak lagi menghiraukan waktu yang telah lewat, tidak memikirkan apa dirinya akan datang terlambat atau tidak, yang dia tahu dia ingin menemukan orang yang dengan berani menyatakan bahwa dirinyalah 'sang pengisi kekosongan hati'.

"_Semoga__ kejutan __ini __tidak__ membuatmu __bersedih_."

Kenapa harus bersedih? Bukankah kejutan ini membuatnya sangat bahagia? Rukia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Si pembuat pesan benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Tidak tahu lagi kemana dia harus mencari patunjuk bunga selanjutnya karena berakhir dikolam renang, arah selanjutnya adalah tembok pembatas yang sangat tinggi, di sebrangnya adalah pintu masuk kedalam rumah yang telah lewati, atau menyusuri taman ini dan berakhir pada pekarangan depan rumahnya.

Rukia memilih menyusuri pilihan terakhir sambil memikirkan isi-isi pesan itu, dia membacanya sekali lagi sambil menerka-nerka sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Dia benar-benar bingung, satu-satunya _clue_ yang bisa dia dapat hanya pada lirik lagu itu, karena disana jelas-jelas tertulis namanya. Dia memang berharap jika yang melakukan semua itu adalah 'pria senja' yang selalu dia nantikan, tapi sebagian hati dan pikirannya mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin Ichigo orangnya, karena Ichigo benar-benar tidak mencintainya, itu yang selalu diyakininya dalam hati.

Rukia menengadah melihat pemandangan di atasnya. Senja telah datang, dan lagi-lagi itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu. Berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepala pertanda dia benar-benar harus mengkahiri pikiran liarnya, karena jam tangan sudah menunjukkan angka 5, pertandia dia suda terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dia janjikan pada keluarganya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan dalam hitungan ketiga dia benar-benar harus menghapuskan bayangan Ichigo.

Tapi yang terjadi ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, lagi-lagi dia melihat pemuda itu berada dihadapannya. Ternyata pada kenyataannya memang sulit untuk melupakan orang yang kita cintai, apalagi orang itu adalah sang cinta pertama. – Aneh.

Ya, Rukia merasa aneh ketika dia sadar bahwa bayangan dihadapannya tidak dapat pergi begitu saja dari penglihatannya, biasanya dengan sekali menutup mata bayangannya itu sudah berubah jadi hembusan angin, lalu ada apa dengan kali ini? Rukia menutup matanya kembali, menghitung sampai tiga dan ketika membukanya lagi-lagi bayangan itu tetap tidak menghilang melainkan terasa semakin dekat dengannya.

Rukia benar-benar panik! Dia benar-benar seperti orang gila saat ini, berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala dan berkali-kali menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sendiri agar dia tersadar, bahwa saat ini adalah mimpi atau kehidupan nyatanya? Saking paniknya, dia melangkah mundur sambil bergumam tidak jelas, tidak memperhatikan langkahnya sampai dia merasa bahwa kakinya baru saja terkilir dan mengakibatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya jadi labil dan terjungkang kebelakang.

"AAhhhh.." Teriaknya.

Rukia pikir dia akan mengaduh setelah ini akibat kecerobohannya seperti biasa. Biarpun dia terjatuh tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa malu karena tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang melihat kejadiannya kali ini. Tapi lagi-lagi dugaannya salah, tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit dan mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Rukia, Rukia, bangun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Adakah yang terluka?" ucap suara itu cemas sambil membantu membetulkan posisi berdiri Rukia, tapi yang dipanggil masih memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Tapi saat dirasanya dia bisa berdiri dengan tegak dia buka mata itu perlahan, sambil menerka apa yang telah terjadi sesaat tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba Rukia merasa dirinya berhenti bernapas seketika, dia melihatnya, dia merasakannya. Dia melihat pemuda itu benar-benar ada dihadapannya, dia merasakan sentuhan pemuda itu dengan sangat jelas, hangat… Rukia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Dia hanya bisa memandang takjub dan penuh kebingungan melihat orang yang selama ini dia rindukan kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Rukia?" Panggil pemuda itu lagi.

Rukia tidak merespon untuk menjawabnya, dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Perlahan Rukia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah pemuda itu, menempel tidak tertembus. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menyentuhkan jari selanjutnya dan masih menempel, dan dengan kelima jarinya dia mengusap halus perlahan wajah kekar pemuda itu.- Hangat.

Sang pemuda sedikit terheran melihat kelakuan wanita dihadapannya ini, benar-benar wanita yang sulit ditebak –itu pikirnya. Tapi dia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman pada wanita dihadapannya kini, walau dia tahu Rukia sedang tidak memperhatikan senyumannya, dia pikir wanita itu akan bahagia ketika bertemu dengannya kembali tetapi pada kenyataanya wanita itu malah menitikan air matanya perlahan saat sedang mengusap wajahnya.

Pemuda itu, tentu sangat kaget melihat pemandangan yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Rukia? Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa karena kedatanganku?" Tanyanya cemas sambil berusaha menghapus jejak air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lagi-lagi Rukia memberikan respon yang tidak dapat dia duga, kali ini wanita itu tersenyum sambil memanggil namanya.

"I-chi? Kau benar-benar Ichigo? Kau disini?" ucapnya masih ragu.

Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda itu memang datang untuk bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Ya, ini aku. Rukia. ku kira kau sudah melupakanku." Ucapnya sambil menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya.

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya kali ini, karena lagi-lagi dia malah menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo. Haruskah dia senang atau sedih? Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu, pikirannya hari ini benar-benar kalut. Belum dapat dia menjawab siapa pengirim bunga dan pesan itu, dia diharuskan bertemu dengan calon suaminya, dan ketika dia akan melangkah menapaki jalan baru, pemuda itu malah datang mengusik kembali pikirannya.

Kenapa Ichigo ada disini? Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa semua ini terasa membingungkan untuknya? Kenapa dia harus menangis saat melihat Ichigo kembali dihadapannya? Untuk apa Ichigo ada disini sekarang? Haruskah Rukia meninggalkannya dan pergi begitu saja, mengatakan padanya bahwa Rukia akan segera bertemu dengan calon suaminya, tapi Rukia tidak mau pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya, Rukia masih ingin merasakan Ichigo berada disisinya, sebentar… hanya sebentar saja… Rukia ingin egois, sebentar saja… - egois?

**O0o**

Pada akhirnya egois selalu menang. Rukia meminta Iba-san, sang supir pribadi keluarga Kuchiki untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi, walau Rukia tidak yakin 'sebentar' itu berapa lama untuk takaran kebutuhannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin egois sekali lagi, untuk bisa sedikit lebih lama dengan pemuda itu, karena dia tahu setelah malam ini tidak akan ada kata kebebasan untuk hidupnya yang akan berstatuskan 'calon istri' dari seseorang.

Kini, keduanya masih terdiam, duduk di bangku taman, menikmati habisnya senja beberapa saat lagi yang akan berganti dengan kelamnya malam. Rukia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Sedangkan Ichigo masih setia menunggu Rukia bersedia berbicara dengannya, karena sejujurnya dia jadi hilang kata begitu melihat Rukia kembali untuk sekian waktu, apalagi dengan penampilannya kali ini, Ichigo selalu dibuat terpana olehnya, hingga dia lupa akan tujuan awalnya semula.

"Kapan kau tiba di London, Ichi?" tanya Rukia berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Ichigo sedikit tersentak dari keterpanaannya dan dengan cepat dia langsung menjawab, "Hah? Sebulan yang lalu."

Rukia mengerenyitkan dahinya sebagai tanggapan jawaban dari Ichigo. "Sudah sebulan dan baru sekarang kau menemuiku? Pantas aku seperti melihat bayangan hantu." Cibirnya. - khas Rukia.

"Hey, aku ini masih makhluk hidup cebol, Aww…" Sesaat Ichhigo lupa akan kata tabu itu, tapi Rukia tidak akan pernah lupa untuk menghajarnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf, tapi rasanya rindu sekali memanggilmu seperti itu." ucap Ichigo menerawang dan tersenyum. Sama seperti yang sedang Rukia lakukan.

"Maaf, baru sempat menemuimu sekarang karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku urus." Sambung Ichigo lagi.

"Ku kira, karena jet leg yang berkepanjangan." Lagi cibiran khas Rukia muncul.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, karena ucapan Rukia memang sedikit ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba hari ini? Tidak memberiku kabar, ku kira kau sudah melupakanku?" Ucap Rukia masih setia dengan pandangan jauh menerawangnya, karena dia benar-benar tidak berani untuk menatap Ichigo kali ini, air matanya pasti dengan sangat senang untuk mengalir walaupun Rukia sudah melarangnya. Rukia juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya kali ini.

"Em, tidak sepenuhnya tiba-tiba juga sih, karena aku memang sudah berencana untuk datang padamu saat ini, setelah aku yakin semua urusanku sudah beres, baru aku akan berani menemuimu lagi, aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal." Lagi-lagi Ichigo berbicara sambil tersenyum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, tapi yang jelas senyum Ichigo selalu terkembang hari ini, andai Rukia berani menyaksikannya sedari tadi.

Tapi yang sekarang dia lakukan malah menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Rukia ingin bebrhenti dari pikiran spekulasi di dalam kepalanya, karena itu dia beranikan dirinya bertanya lebih cepat, agar semua rasa sakit ini segera berakhir dan Rukia dapat menangis sepuasnya ketika hari ini dinyatakan berakhir.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang sudah kau rencanakan dari awal itu? Jika boleh aku tahu…" Kali ini Rukia mencoba untuk memandang lawan bicaranya, yang Nampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat terkejut oleh perubahan sikap Rukia yang sangat cepat itu, lalu dengan sedikit kikuk dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna senada dengan gaun yang Rukia pakai dari dalam saku mantelnya. Ichigo menyodorkannya perlahan pada Rukia.

Rukia terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sikap Ichigo tapi saat Ichigo memberikannya amplop itu, dia memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan super terkejut dan tidak percaya. Namun, dia masih berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dihadapan pemuda jeruk itu, walau keadaan sebenarnya dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menerima amplop itu. Dengan tangan bergetar Rukia berusaha meraih amplop itu sambil memberikan sedikit senyum terbaiknya, walau dia tidak tahu ini tarikan sebuah senyum atau bukan dari bibir mungilnya itu, setidaknya dia berusaha.

Rukia tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan terjadi secepat ini. Baru 2 bulan mereka berpisah, sekarang apa yang dia bayangkan menjadi kenyataan, apa yang dia pernah tulis dalam surat terakhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Rukia tahu itu, pada akhirnya Ichigo akan datang padanya untuk menyerahkan sendiri - Undangan Pernikahannya.

Rukia terpaku menatap amplop berwarna maroon itu, dia masih bimbang haruskah dia membukanya saat ini atau melemparkannya saat pemuda itu sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi? Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Ucapan selamatkah? Jangankan mengucapkan selamat, memanggil namanya sendiri rasanya dia tak sanggup.

Rukia membaca tulisan disampul depannya dengan hati miris di lubuk hati, - 'Invitation'

Hanya tulisan itu yang mampu dia baca, dia tidak akan sanggup membaca tulisan lainnya karena itu dia memilih diam untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

"Undangan? Kau akan menikah?" Ucapnya memaksakan diri masih sambil menatap amplop itu, tidak berani mentap pemberinya sama sekali, kini pikirannya melayang kembali entah kemana.

"Em," hanya itu yang Ichigo jawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"Kau tidak membukanya?" Tanya Ichigo saat melihat respon yang Rukia berikan, sama seperti perkiraannya. – Rukia tidak bahagia melihat undangan itu, dan itu membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, jika aku tahu kau akan bersedih seperti ini aku tak akan pernah melakukannya." Ucap Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap pada bumi tempatnya menginjak.

Rukia yang mendengarnya jadi merasa tidak enak hati sendiri, dia sadar tidak seharusnya sikapnya seperti ini jika dia memang menginginkan kebahagiann Ichigo. Bukankah selama ini, itu yang di inginkan Rukia – kebahagiaan Ichigo.

Tapi kenapa saat kebahagiaan itu datang malah justru dirinya merasa kecewa. Ya, dia memang kecewa karena ternyata pada akhirnya bukan dialah kebahagiaan Ichigo, berarti terjawab sudah tentang siapa pemuda yang memberikannya buket dan pesan padanya hari ini, jelas bukan Ichigo, musnah sudah harapannya. Tapi pantaskah dia memperlakukan Ichigo seperti ini, yang sudah susah payah untuk mengatarkan undangannya sendiri pada dirinya? Setidaknya pemuda itu sudah melewati lautan dan meyebrangi benua hanya untuk memeberikan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakannya dari awal itu, sungguh tidak sebanding pikir Rukia.

Karena itu, dia berusaha benar-benar menekan perasaannya kali ini, entah sakit ataupun senang, pemuda itu tidak boleh mengetahui perasaan Rukia yang sebenarnya seperti biasa, karena itu kembali Rukia berusaha membuat suasana ini kembali seperti sedia kala, setidaknya tidak setegang saat ini.

"Kau bicara apa? Kenapa harus bersedih? Tentu saja aku ikut bahagia untukmu Ichigo, hanya saja aku berpikir siapa wanita bodoh yang mau menikah dengan pria menyebalkan seperti dirimu?" ucap Rukia sambil kembali menyeringai.

Ichigo benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh pernyataan Rukia kali ini, tapi bukannya marah karena Rukia mengatakan calon istrinya dengan 'wanita bodoh' pemuda itu malah membalas menyeringai menyebalkan yang dia punya – itu menurut pandangan Rukia.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa orangnya, kenapa tidak kau buka dan kau baca sendiri isi undangan itu? pasti kau tidak pernah menyangka siapa wanita pilihanku itu." Jawab Ichigo meremehkan Rukia.

"Memang kau tidak bisa menebak siapa orangnya? Coba kau perhatikan inisial nama itu, menurutmu bagaimana?" Ucap Ichigo lagi, mencoba memberi Rukia petunjuk.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya lagi, berusaha membaca dua huruf yang mungkin sengaja dibuat dengan sangat indah, tapi membuat Rukia sulit mengartikan dua huruf itu. Dia bisa membaca huruf satunya, tapi untuk yang satu lagi membuat Rukia ragu sampai dia memutar-mutar arah untuk menjelaskan satu guaratan yang membuatnya tidak yakin.

"Kau saja yang buka, tanganku licin." Jawabnya mencari alasan. Dan Ichigo tahu tentang hal itu, Rukia selalu mencari alasan untuk menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu jika dia sudah merasa malas mendera tubuhnya, Ichigo sangat hafal dengan sifat Rukia yang satu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia ingin egois dan meyuruh Rukia untuk membukanya sendiri. Karena undangan tersebut memang dia sengaja buat hanya untuk Rukia seorang.

"Itu kan undangan untukmu, jadi harus kau buka sendiri." Ucap Ichigo setengah jengkel, karena Rukia tidak juga merespon niat baiknya.

Rukia benar-benar enggan untuk membukanya, sejujurnya dia tidak mau tahu tentang 'wanita' itu karena akan membuatnya bertambah sakit hati, karenanya dia memilih untuk tetap diam. Bagian dada kirinya benar-benar terasa sakit, dan Rukia tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama dari ini.

"Sudah malam Ichigo, aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Rukia pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi untuk terus berada disisi Ichigo, satu-satunya cari adalah dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka lagi dan membiarkan ichigo berlalu pergi dari kehidupannya. Itu yang terbaik –pikir Rukia saat melihat langit senja sudah berganti dengan gelapnya malam.

Sama seperti dirinya yang akan ditinggalkan oleh sang senja disisinya.

"Tidak, tunggu setidaknya kau harus menjawab undanganku dulu baru kau bisa pergi." Ucap Ichigo panik, ini benar-benar jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak bisa sekarang aku harus pergi." Jawab Rukia lemah.

"Kenapa? Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang." Ucap Ichigo memelas.

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi pemuda dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya kali ini, adalah wajah yang sama seperti saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali, dan Rukia benci jika melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu itu, seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sedang –putus asa.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Ichigo. Alasan yang tepat agar mereka berdua sama-sama tidak terluka, tapi Rukia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kali ini. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah tertutup. Dia tidak mau berpikiran apapun lagi untuk pemuda dihadapannya ini, tidak mau, cukup untuk hari ini, saat ini, walaupun Rukia tahu pada kenyataannyanya benar-benar sangat sulit.

"Aku berusaha untuk datang." Ucap Rukia pada akhirnya, yang malah membuat Ichigo menjadi kesal sendiri dengan jawaban yang terasa hambar dari bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Apanya yang berusaha untuk datang, tentu saja kau harus datang bahkan wajib datang, makanya buka undangannya dan baca isinya dengan benar!" Kesal ichigo sambil mengacungkan isi tulisan undangan itu dihadapan wajah Rukia, karena saking kesalnya menati respon Rukia yang menurutnya sangat lamban, akhirnya malah dia sendiri yang membukanya – seperti kehendak Rukia.

Rukia sangat terkejut saat diacungkan undangan itu dihadapan wajahnya, belum sempat dia menutup mata karena tidak ingin tahu dengan siapa Ichigo akan menikah, dia merasa ada yang salah dalam tulisan isi undangan tersebut.

Direbutnya undangan itu dari tangan Ichigo, dibacanya berulang kali, ditelitinya kembali, hanya kebingungan yang semakin bertambah yang dia dapat. Jika Undangan biasanya akan berisi penuh dengan tulisan yang terdapat nama kedua mempelai, waktu dan tempat pelaksanaan pernikahan, kata-kata mutiara, dan sebagainya. Di undangan Ichigo kali ini hanya terdapat tiga baris kata yang tertulis dengan huruf besar dan bold.

_**Marry Me, Rukia?**_

_**Ichigo Loves You – Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**-IR-**_

Rukia benar-benar bingung, dia masih tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang sedang dibacanya. Berulangkali dia membacanya lalu memandang ichigo, membacanya lagi dan kembali memandang Ichigo, sampai Ichigo gemas sekali melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu nona Kuchiki? Ck, tak kusangka wanita pilihanku benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Ichigo sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia, Merangkul pinggul kecil Rukia agar wanita itu berada segera dalam rengkuhannya kapanpun dia inginkan.

Lagi-lagi air mata menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Benarkah isi tulisan ini? Benarkah undangan pernikahan ini untuknya? Ichigo mengundangnya untuk menikah, dengan dia Rukia Kuchiki, bukan dengan wanita lain yang sempat terlintas di otaknya, saat dia membaca inisial huruf 'I' disampul depan? Benarkah ini huruf 'R' bukan 'K' seperti dugaan sebelumnya? Benarkah semua ini nyata untuknya, bukan hanya sekedar harapan, impian dan khayalannya semata?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan cepat hanya dengan satu pelukan. Ya, lagi-lagi Ichigo memeluknya, rasanya masih hangat seperti tadi, dan pelukan ini rasanya seperti sebuah kerinduan yang dia rasakan saat tadi pertama kali Ichigo memeluknya, rasanya masih sama,- tenang, damai dan begitu menentramkan.

**O0o**

**Rukia PoV**

"Sudah terima bunga dariku?" Tanya Ichigo masih sambil memelukku.

"Bunga?" Tanyaku kebingungan, karena Ichigo memang tidak memberikan bunga padaku setangkaipun saat dia datang tadi.

"Em," jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepala diatas bahu kanananku.

"Aku benar-benar rindu sekali padamu Rukia, sangat rindu, rasanya ingin sekali berlari mengejarmu sampai sini, saat rasa itu sedang datang, aku menjadi gila saat kau tidak ada, rasanya benar-benar kosong dan hampa." Kurasa Ichigo sedang menumpahkan isi pikirannya.

"Kau tahu hatiku benar-benar hancur saat menerima suratmu, hari itu sebenarnya aku memang sudah berencana untuk menyampaikan isi hatiku padamu, ingin melamarmu tepat saat hari lahirmu, tapi kau malah pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang terus kuratapi dari saat itu juga. Menyesal karena telah menjadi pria terbodoh sedunia karena membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja dari genggaman tanganku ini. Aku benar-benar hancur tanpamu, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Maaf, karena tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpamu, aku tidak bisa tersenyum tanpa memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik, dan aku tidak ingin memiliki istri selain dirimu, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin kamu yang menjadi ratu dalam hidupku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak, anak-anak kita." Kali ini Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya sambil memandang wajahku dengan lekat, dia tersenyum. gawat kenapa wajahku mendadak terasa panas di saat seperti ini?

Hah, dasar pencuri! Lagi-lagi dia mencium keningku se-enaknya, ditambah dengan mencium pipi kananku, membuat wajahku semakin terasa panas! Dasar perayu gombal!

Dia terkikik geli melihat tingkahku yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aku tetap merasa malu diperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi senang sih karena ternyata semua jawaban pengharapku terjawab sudah. Ternyata Ichigo merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, tapi kenapa dia butuh lama sekali untuk mencintaiku! Akan kutanyakan lain kali, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sekarang aku hanya ingin merasakan bahwa kebahagiaanku nyata.

"Kau suka bunganya?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang membingungkan itu Ichigo sudah kembali berbicara.

"Ku harap aku tidak salah mengingat semua bunga kesukaanmu itu, mawar merah, mawar ungu, lily, aster, tulip merah, sakura, teratai, matahari, tapi maaf bunga Agaphanthus, Anyelir dan dandelionnya tidak dapat kutemukan disini, akan kupenuhi lain kali boleh?"

"Jadi, Bunga-bunga itu darimu? Juga isi pesan di dalamnya?" Tanyaku ragu, malah mendapat anggukan pasti dari Ichigo.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, sekarang giliran aku yang memeluknya, menyampaikan padanya bahwa betapa bahagianya hatiku saat ini, benar-benar bahagia. Jiakalaupun kiamat tiba hari ini, aku akan rela karena sekarang Ichigo ada bersamaku dan tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan karenanya, semua penantian dan harapanku benar-benar terjawab sudah. –Aku bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus bersedih menerima kejutan ini?" Tanyaku padanya saat teringat pada isi kertas yang terakhir.

Ichigo tampak berpikir sejenak, sambil memandangku sendu –lagi.

"Maaf, karena untuk mendapatkanmu saat ini aku harus egois. Aku tahu, kau masih 'mencintainya' tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku. Maaf, karena aku harus egois dengan memintamu untuk melupakannya, karena hanya akan ada aku yang boleh mencintaimu." Jawab Ichigo serius.

Aku mengerutkan sedikit keningku sambil memandangnya, siapa 'dia' yang dia maksud? Kaien-kah? Atau 'dia' cinta pertamaku?

"Dia, maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi untuk sekedar meyankinkan diri sendiri.

"Dia yang ada dalam suratmu, siapapun orang itu aku tidak ingin tahu dan tidak mau tahu, dan yang aku tahu kau hanya boleh mencintaiku mulai detik ini."

"Egois." Ucapku sambil memberikan senyum penuh arti padanya.

"Benar, tidak ingin tahu siapa orangnya?" aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja, sangat lucu melihatnya menggerutu seperti itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat sambil menarik tanganku untuk mengiringi langkah cepatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang sedang menahan cemburu, untung dia sedang tidak menancap gas, jika tidak aku pasti sudah dibuatnya mati mendadak karena kecepatan gilanya itu!

**O0o**

"Ayo Iba-san, kita berangkat." Ucap Ichigo pada Iba Tetsuzaemon - sang supir keluarga Kuchiki. Dan membuat kening Rukia berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

"Kau kenal dengan Iba-san?" Tanya Rukia keheranan sambil memasuki kursi belakang mobilnya itu.

"Tentu saja, Iba-san yang mengantarkanku berkelana beberapa hari terakhir ini, bukan begitu Iba-san?" dan dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Iba dan memulai perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman tetua Kuchiki.

"Lalu, mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Rukia masih tidak mengerti situasinya sendiri kali ini.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan seluruh anggota keluargamu." Jawab Ichigo menyeringai, ternyata berberapa bulan berpisah dengan wanita ini, Rukia sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Hah!" Raut kebingungan masih tampak jelas diwajahnya. Dan itu makin membuat Ichigo tertawa lebar melihat tingkahnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau belum menjawab undanganku, Rukia?" Yang ditanya malah membulatkan tatapannya, berusaha bersikap wajar malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemandangan diluar jendela kendaraan yang melaju kencang – bagaimanapun mereka sudah benar-benar telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Saking asyiknya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Rukia, berusaha memojokkannya agar Rukia mau berkata jujur padanya.

"_So,__Marry__Me,__Rukia?__ Be__ my __real __wife?_" Ujar Ichigo saat dirinya berhasil merengkuh Rukia kembali dalam dekapannya. Jika sebelumnya dia tidak mengetahui reaksi Rukia saat dia sedang memeluknya, tapi kali ini Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, senyum Rukia yang terkembang dipantulan cermin kaca jendela mobil. Mau tidak mau Ichigopun kembali tersenyum diatas bahu wanita mungilnya.

Rukia mengambil jarak sedikit dari wajah Ichigo agar dia datap membisikkan kata, " _I__ do._" Jawab Rukia sambil mengecup pipi dihadapan wajahnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang lebih baik dari saat ini, saat dua jemari bertaut menjadi satu, saat dua hati menjadi satu, dan saat satu kehangatan dibagi bersama sama dalam satu pagutan cinta. Rukia dan Icigo hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati tanpa mereka sadari melafalkan kalimat yang sama dan bersamaan, sambil tetap berpagutan sepanjang perjalanan ke kediaman tetua kuchiki di sudut tersepi kota London. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

* * *

><p>Beuuh...akhirnya selesai juga nyh chap!<p>

**Pojok curhat nenk kate :**

lagi-lagi meres keringet se ember -fyuh *panas, kipas anginnya rusak semua wkkwkw

_minna-san _nenk comme back nyh~ jah gak ada yang peduli kayaknya xixiix... maap ya kelamaan ngilangnya, biz apa mwu dikata nenk bener" payah, baru bener" ngerasaian _**Syndrom Moodiest Author**_ itu ternyata mank benar" ada rupanya hahahh... nenk baru ngerasain soalnya hehhe, maap yua ^^a

episod di atas hasil semedi sebulan terakhir pasca selesainya 'data menyebalkan' yang berakibat masih adanya perbaikan disana kemari, hah bener-benar payah nenk, ntu Adegan bertebarannya buket bunga ma isi pesen yang merupakan jawaban isi hati Ichigo buat suratnya Rukia, sebenernya udah ada idenya dari kapan twu, tapi rasa malas payah ketikan akan memulai satu kata berakibat fatalnya chap ini molor berkepanjangan.

beneran deyh, susah banget nyari kaliamat awal pembuka, tapi pas udah bisa nyelesain sepertiga bagaian biasanya nenk udah bisa langsung lancar, tapi buat kalimat pembukanya bener-benar kacau, itu aja yang nenk masih ngerasa ada yng kurang, tapi tancaplah biasa modal nekad, drpada strez nyari gak ketemu dimana letak salah and kekurangannya, jadi kan lebih baik dibagi ma semuanya ya gak hehhe biar bisa di _riview_ gtu ^^,

episod kali ini, apakah sudah sesuai dengan permintaan _minna-san _semua. nenk udah berusaha membuat gak bikin kayak diary lagi, tapi jadinya agak sulit nenk nuanginnya, makanya butuh waktu lama buat meditasi, chap di atas hasil 5 kali ngerombak, beneran deyh, nyh masih ada coret-coretan gak jadinya di si 'lembek' my lepi hehhe... mudah"an mendingan ya _minna-san _daripada mendingin jadi menggigil hahah...

Jiaahh,, nenk maksa masukin Toushiro jadi adeknya Rukia, coz Toushiro bakal punya peran penting disini, pake OOC lagi, maap Om Tite, demi kelancaran _my stories_, gpp ya Toushironya dipinjem bentar,,,Apa ada yang bertanya, gmn caranya Ichigo bisa sampe London, and lamaran Ichigo bisa diterima ma Byakuya? hahah tunggu chap depan aja ah, biar ichigonya sendiri yang cerita... And jika ada yang bertanya beapa lama Ichigo n Rukia berpisah, jawabannya 2 bulan lebih, hampir 3 bulan, coz diceritanya Rukia pergi tgl 14 jan, and sekarang lgi mwu akhir bulan maret. seinget nenk tadi di ats nenk ngetik 3 bulan ada 2 kali, tapi yang satu lagi gak ketemu, jadi jika ada yng menemukan dan sempet bingung, taukan jawaban yang benernya, yup 2 bulan lebih pokoknya.

so, gimana? gimana? nenk sendiri sih masih ngerasa ada yang kurang tapi gak twu deyh dibagian mana, jadi klo _minna-san _ada pertanyaan tentang chap ini, and menurut _minna-san_ masih ada yang kurang pendeskripsiannya, silahkan tinggalkan saran dan kritiknya di kota review, biar nenk bisa perbaiki and nenk jawab di Ichigo PoV.

xiixixi, yup, chap terakhir rencananya nenk mwu coba bikin pake Ichigo Pov, sesuai saran yang _minna-san_ berikan. mudah"an di chap terakhir bisa terjawab semuanya yua, hehehe... and mohon maap ya, klo dichap ini masih terdapat banyak kekurangan, nenk bener" minta maap yang sebesar-besarnya. ^^,

_**Yosh, seperti biasa bagian yang paling penting adalah mengucapkan terima kasih banyak 4:**_

- Lirik lagu **YOU** dari eyang **Basil Valdes, **biasa lagu jadul yang masih cihuy, salah satu lagu kaporit nenk -upz, favorite maksudnya. coba dengarkan lagunya, dijamin membuat kekuatan mata berkurang 98% -alias ngantuk, hahhah

- Entah dapet wangsit dari mana tuh isi pesan Ichigo, benar" menyesatkan otak nenk, bikin ngiler ngebayanginnya, masih setia lagu" melow dari **Suju, Shania Twain, BoA, IU, its true -Backstreet Boys, Coco Lee, Earnest, Howl, Tim - saranghamnida, Vic Zhou**, beuh.. berasa kaya lagi berada diatas mimbar biz dapetin award hahhaha

- **Fafa Cute, **darling ini udah update cin~, maaf ya kelamaan nunggunya, maklum ambil wangsitnya jauh di pulau kapuk (?) ^^a hehehh, nyh udah update, so bagaiman menurut dirimu sejauh ini, sesuai harapankah?

- **Zanpaku-nee,** senpai~ gimenong chap ini? gimana maksudnya hehehe... nenk kelampau strezz nyh, lebih 1 lebar dari yg kemaren, mudah"an gak bosen bacanya saking panjangnya hehehe ^^a, Ichi PoV'nya semester depan yua *ditimpuk senpai* chap depan maksudnya ehehhe, udah kejawabkah pertanyaannya disemester ini? chap ini? tgl 14 januari, sbnernya ichi mwu ngelamar tapi keburu ditinggal pergi Rukia, jadi gagal dah, wkwkwk -nenk ketawa nista, biz si ichi bener" lemodh kebanyakan mikir jdi gtu deyh hahah, yosh, masih mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^,

-** Rukianonymous, **tenang nony, belom tamat, klo chap yang ini, sedih gak? pasti gak dunk xixiix -pede tingkat taichou

- **Jee-Zee Eunry,** Jee~ gimenong? udah gak diary kan? pe masih berasa diary ^^a, believe me jee, nenk udah usaha sekeras kapas (?) Ichigo Pov'nya nenk usahain bikin chap depan, mwu dibikin curhatannya Ichigo tpi masih bingung gmana nuanginnya, bisa" 10x edit nyh wkwkkwk -benar" payah nenk.

- **Riruzawa Hiru 15, **cloudy~ yang ini juga kepanjangan, negbosenin gak? lebih selembar dri yang kemaren, hahha -selembar aja bangga, payah- he'eh mwu tamat, tenang aja clody, selama ide mengalir dengan deras dan mood ngetiknya lgi pas bae, itu bisa di atur, -sok bet, aslinya mah Author payah nenk wkwkwk.

- **Arashi males log in -w, **gpape males log in, yg penting jangan males buat ngomelin nenk diripiu (?) hahha, biasa gelo kumat say, hahha.. hoho tentu saja pasangan Rukia selalu Ichigo buat nenk hahha, gak ada yang bisa ngalahin posisi keduanya dihati nenk -semangat membara, keliatan apinya gak?- Yoyoy, betul itu si goyang kepret yang ntu, yang baru aje dapet pengharggaan the best album, the best male group ma artis ngetop se singapore -MAMA 2011- hahha makin bangga aye jadi bininya kyuhyun -diserbu ELF langsung *Kyyaaa.. kabur, hah? bikin yg udah punya anak ^^a liat sikon ya cin~, nyh aja moodnya masih angot"an xixiixi

- **Poppycholic Uki**, beuh.. uki keren tendangannya nyampe tuh ke London ^^d -jempol Uncle Ishin *good job, uki! hahah selow dirimu nyempetin mampir aja nenk udah seneng, Arigatou uki..

- **Rukiberry si silent rider, **Hug..Hug.. hee maap kelamaan nongolnya, biasa susah nyari wangsit kelamaan betapa dibawah poon toge (?) hahah, yah, baru hampir mau nangis, tadinye mwu nenk kasih bonus tisu lumayan gratisan beli 2 dapet 1 gitu, ahhah -abaikan, biasa lakon gak penting. okz chap depan bnr" last kyknya, and pake Ichigo Pov, tapi gmane cra bikinnya ya? mesti nyari si ilham klo gini, tpi tuh anak biasa ngumpet disaku baju -haah, bakal riweuh nyari nyh. oke nenk rukiberry, doakan nenk kate ini berhasil, semangat!

- **Nakamura Chiaki, **klo gtu drimu harus mengucap maap kpada dirimu, karena chap ini masih blom end, coz nenk masih ngerasa ada yang kurang, jadi mwu dilengkapi di chap depan kayknya heheh, wah benarkah begitu mirip? Asoy setidaknya tingkat ngayal nenk masih bisa dijangkau ma real world heheh yosh, bersediakah dirimu untuk tetap memberi pendapat buat cerita nenk yang semakin gaje ini?

Buat semuanya, bersediakah kalaian semua untuk tetap memberi _riview_ pada Author gaje nan payah ini? Jika ya, _please press the blue button in the bottom of my line_, okz, Riview kalian sangat berharga untuk nenk, apalagi buat _my stories _ini. fic pertama, yang nyata ancurnya, pas nenk baca chap pertama jadi malu sendiri udah bikin cerita gajel, ancur _plus _berantakan kaya gini, tapi berkat dukungan, saran dan kritik dari semua _senpai_ dan _readers, _nenk jadi bisa memperbaikinya dari chap ke chap, nenk jadi tambah belajar biar jadi Author yang baik, walaupun pada kenyataannya pasti masih jauh dari harapan ^^a tapi yakinlah nenk berusaha sedikit demi sedikit okeh,

so, jika kalian berkenan juga, adakah yang tahu cara mengedit cerita yang telah dipublish? jika ada, tolongin nenk ya, gmn caranya? coz nenk juga udah berusaha memperbaiki agar ga typo, and salah tanda baca, udah baca berulang kali dari atas mpe bawah, klo masih ada yng salah ya, mohon dimaapkan, oke, ^^,

sekali lagi, _**Arigatou**_ _Minna-san, RnR Please ^^,_


	8. My Family

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

My Stories © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me, mine, myself, aye halah..

Ost My stories - You © Basil Valdez

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : T++

Warning : AU, agak OC, typo, gaje

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo PoV<strong>

"_You give me hope, the strength, the will to keep on,_

_No one else can make me feel this way," _

Lagu kesukaanku, pasti istriku sedang senang hari ini, dia pernah bilang jika dia merindukanku maka dia akan memutar lagu ini untuk menemaninya. Lalu dimana istriku itu sekarang? Ah itu dia sedang merapihkan lemari bajuku.

"Merindukanku sayang?" rayuku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Iuuh… jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" dia, istriku –Rukia Kurosaki, paling tidak suka dengan panggilan sayang atau manja apapun karena menurutnya itu sangat kekanakan.

"Dasar istri tidak romantis," ucapku cepat dan mendapat satu pukulan dan satu kecupan di pipi, ucapan selamat datang.

"Mandi sana, aku siapkan makan malam dulu," perintahnya sambil membantuku membuka jas dan akan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya heran katika aku menahan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Um… bagaimana jika kau menemaniku mandi –"

"–Ouch, Rukia!"

"Dasar mesum!" umpatnya sambil membanting pintu. Aku senang? Tentu saja. Istriku itu paling tidak tahan jika aku sudah menggodanya, biasanya dia akan memukul, mencubit, menendang apapun yang bisa dilakukan tubuh kecilnya itu untuk menghajarku -ketika dia tidak dapat membalas rayuanku, oh jangan lupa ditambah semu merah di pipinya pertanda aku memang menang membuatnya senang.

**O0o**

"Kenapa sepi sekali? mana anak-anak, Rukia?"

"Kau lupa sudah mengijinkan mereka menginap di rumah ayah tadi pagi?" jawabnya sambil memberikanku semangkuk nasi.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa, apa artinya hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini, sayang –Ouch?! Baiklah-baiklah," lagi-lagi aku harus kena tendangan mautnya karena menyebut kata tabu itu, juga karena rencana yang jelas terbaca olehnya tentu saja, jika sudah begini aku hanya dapat memberikan senyum pasrahku tentu saja.

Hidangan makan malam kami sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang istimewa, menu empat sehat lima sempurna tentu saja. Aku dan Rukia sepakat untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kami, termasuk menu makanan yang sangat sepele menurut orang kebanyakan. Kami tidak terbiasa menyantap hidangan luar kecuali saat pesta dan saat bepergian tentu saja.

Aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan istri seperti dirinya, walalupun dia sibuk bekerja tapi tak pernah sedikitpun dia melupakan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga di keluarga ini. Mulai dari memasak, menyiapkan bekal untukku dan anak-anak kami, membereskan rumah, mencuci sampai menemani belajar, Rukia lakukan setiap harinya, eits jangan lupa dengan acara menamaniku setiap malam juga, ehm, istriku hebat bukan?

Itu semua dilakukan Rukia karena dia tidak ingin anak-anak kami kekurangan kasih sayang seperti dirinya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya masih ada sampai saat ini, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sejak kecil dia sering kali ditinggal keduanya hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan, jadilah Rukia tumbuh menjadi wanita mandiri yang memiliki impian tinggi tentang kehidupan berkeluarga. Untunglah dia mendapatkan suami sepertiku yang sangat mencintainya, ehm bukannya sombong tapi itu ucapan Rukia sendiri tentu saja. Tidak percaya? Ya sudah tanyakan saja langsung pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu?" yang benar aku senyam-senyum? Pasti karena pikiranku tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa kau cantik sekali hari ini, Rukia," aku bukan tipe pembohong, kau tahu kan?

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apa mereka masih mengenalimu?" Oh ya benar juga, hari ini kan hari pertama aku kembali ke Karakura Hospital, setelah 15 tahun di Inggris akhirnya kami dapat kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ishida, sekarang dia yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit menggantikan ayahnya dulu, ah dan si setan merah itu sekarang dia menggantikan Prof. Kurotsuchi, kau masih ingat dia kan?"

"Setan merah? Ashido Kano, sahabat sekaligus rivalmu itu? wah hebat sekali dia, lalu Prof. Kurotsuchi kemana dia?"

"Kudengar dia pindah ke Amerika setahun yang lalu, dan apa kau tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan lagi?"

"Tidak, apa?" jangan heran, ini memang kebiasaan kami untuk membicarakan segala hal walalupun dalam acara makan sekalipun, tidak masuk aturan yang dilarang dalam keluargaku, tapi tentu saja itu berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga besar Rukia, keluarga yang penuh dengan tata krama, khe untung saja dia menjadi bagian keluargaku sekarang.

"Istri Ishida, ternyata dia temanmu dulu, siapa namanya? Yang rambutnya panjang, orange, yang kau kenalkan pertama kali waktu di Karakura Unversity."

"Panjang? orange? Ah, Inoue. Ya Orihime Inoue, benarkah dia bersama Ishida-san? Kapan mereka menikah? Kenapa kita tidak tahu, Ichigo?"

"Ishida bilang mereka menikah sekembalinya dia dari London, istrinya menitipkan salam untukmu, tadi kami bertemu di rumah sakit, dia juga kaget ketika kubilang kau adalah istriku. Heran, memangnya si mata empat apa tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya di London, sampai dia begitu terkejutnya dengan pernyataanku."

"Mungkin dia bercerita, tapi mungkin juga Inoue berpikir kalau kita buka asli orang Jepang, jadi tidak begitu dia hiraukan. Kalau begitu lain kali kita berkunjung ke tempat mereka, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga, Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan sekolah anak-anak? Apa ada masalah?" aku dan Rukia sepakat untuk menyekolahkan mereka ditempat sekolah kami dulu, dengan pertimbangan dekat dari rumah tentu saja.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tadi waktu melihat Ichiru, Aizen _sensei_ menyapanya dengan dirimu. Kau tahu bagaimana rupa Ichiru tadi? Saat Aizen _sensei _memanggilnya 'Ichigo, Ichigo' dari kejauhan, Ichiru malah mencari-cari dirimu, dia bilang 'ibu mana ayah? Memang ayah ikut bersama kita? Dimana dia?' waktu sudah sampai dihadapannya, _sensei_ berkata 'sejak kapan mata Ichigo berubah jadi ungu?' kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawaku kala itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Ichiru mengeluh 'Kenapa ibu harus melahirkanku seperti ayah sih?' Astaga, anak itu."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku juga saat ini. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah jengkelnya Ichiru ketika semua orang mengatakan dirinya merupakan cermin dariku, karena dia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus dibandingkan denganku. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal kami pasti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ichigo Jr. (junior).

"Lalu," lanjutku, karena pastinya akan selalu ada cerita tentang para buah hatiku itu.

"Kalau Runa, astaga… tidak di London, tidak disini, kurasa penggemarnya akan semakin bertambah, dia sih biasa-biasa saja, karena Ichiru sudah bersiaga disampingnya, orang-orang itu yang tadinya ingin berkenalan dengan Runa langsung lari begitu Ichiru memeloti mereka, apa menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja, Ichi?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Tidak usah khawatir, setidaknya akan ada dua orang berkepala orange dalam satu kelas, tidak sepertiku dulu, iya kan?" aku berkata sambil menggenggam tangan istriku, tenang saja kalau untuk 'sayang' yang ini dia tidak akan menghajarku, karena aku sedang tidak menggodanya.

"Rui dan Haru, bagaimana? Mina-chan? Apa mereka suka dengan sekolahnya?"

"Mereka suka dengan sekolahnya, setidaknya sekolahan kita sudah jauh labih bagus dan lebih berkembang dari jaman kita dulu, lagipula mereka senang karena tidak harus menungguku terlalu lama saat pulang sekolah, aku meyuruh mereka menunggu di kedai Urahara-san."

"Kedai Urahara? Dia masih disana? Lalu tadi kau juga bilang Aizen _sensei _masih mengenaliku? Benarkah? Padahalkan sudah lama sekali," mau tidak mau memori masa laluku menyeruak keluar, rasanya rindu juga saat-saat bersekolah dulu.

Rukia mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Siapa yang bisa lupa dengan si kepala orange, Urahara-san sampai menggodaku habis-habisan saat dia tahu mereka semua anak-anakku denganmu," dan aku tidak suka melihat Rukia merona merah bukan karena godaanku!

"Aku cuci piring dulu, kau beristirahatlah duluan."

Tidak terasa makan malam kami selesai begitu saja, itu karena acara makan yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang aneh, kenapa dia memotong ceritanya begitu saja, padahal aku yakin masih banyak cerita yang harus dia sampaikan padaku!

**O0o**

Mana bisa aku beristirahat disaat istriku masih bekerja, biasanya aku akan langsung menemani anak-anakku belajar dan bermain, tapi berhubung mereka sedang tidak ada malam ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menemani istriku mencuci piring. Ya, hanya menemaninya dengan tetap duduk di meja makan karena dia paling tidak suka pekerjaannya diganggu, apalagi olehku.

Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada ocehan dari mereka... Hah, namanya juga anak-anak mau bagaimana lagi, walau usia mereka sebentar lagi beranjak dewasa, tapi bagiku mereka tetaplah anak-anak. Aku punya 5 anak, 3 putra dan 2 putri. Anak pertamaku sepasang kembar, yang putra bernama Ichiru Kurosaki, sedangkan yang putri Runa Kurosaki. Secara fisik, semua anak-anakku mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi keturunan dariku tentu saja, jadi disini yang paling mungil tentu saja hanya istriku seorang –Rukia istri mungilku.

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, jika Ichiru merupakan cerminan dariku, tinggi, tampan, berambut orange, bentuk mata sama sepertiku, tapi bola mata mereka ungu, begitupun juga Runa. Semua orang bilang Runa sangat cocok sekali jika menjadi seorang model, tinggi semampai, rambut panjang indah sewarna denganku juga, tapi bentuk mata dan irisnya menurun dari ibunya. Oh ya usia mereka 14 tahun sekarang.

Putra kedua dan ketiga kami bernama Rui Kurosaki dan Haru Kurosaki, 10 tahun. Jika dilihat sekilas kalian akan sedikit kesulitan membedakan keduanya karena tinggi mereka sama, warna rambutpun sama keduanya memiliki warna rambut Rukia, bola mata dan bentuknya juga turun dari Rukia, lalu bagaimana cara membedakannya? Rui orangnya sangat berantakan, sampai tatanan rambutpun tidak pernah dia pedulikan sama sekali, sedangkan Haru tipe rapih, sampai rambutpun dia atur agar tidak menutupi ketampanannya –itu katanya sendiri. Rui suka warna netral seperti hitam dan putih, sedangkan Haru suka warna biru.

Dan terakhir putri bungsu kami bernama Mina Kurosaki. Usianya 7 tahun. Tingginya sekarang masih sepinggang Rukia, ingat dia baru 7 tahun dan perkembangannya akan terus meningkat setiap harinya, dan seperti kubilang tadi hanya istriku seorang yang akan mempertahankan tingginya yang tidak normal itu, ups. Untung aku hanya berbicara dalam pikiran jika kulontarkan habislah riwayatku dengan mengenaskan, hukumannya adalah tidak memberikanku jatah selama sebulan! Sehari saja aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya apalagi sebulan! Untuk hal yang satu ini jelas kubuang jauh-jauh karena aku tidak akan pernah mengalaminya untuk yang kedua kali, tidak akan pernah!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" aku sampai tidak sadar dia sudah selesai mengerjakan kegiatan rutinnya itu.

"Kau," ucapku mulai merayunya lagi.

"Apa aku begitu mengerikan sehingga keningmu mengerut seperti ini, hm." Dia duduk dipangkuanku sambil meluruskan garis keningku yang memang selalu berkerut ini.

"Mana mungkin seperti itu, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana aku harus menghabisi hidupmu malam ini, aku seret paksa atau… kita lakukan disini saja –Aishh," rasanya perih kerih sekali, Rukia menyentil keningku dengan kejamnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi semakin mesum akhir-akhir ini! Apa kau juga begini pada semua wanita yang kau temui! Kau tidak malu dengan umurmu Tuan Kurosaki!" kenapa dia jadi sensitif begini?

"Aku masih muda tahu, umurku baru 40 tahun, dan apa-apan kau, mau mencurigai suami sendiri! Sudah kubilang aku sedang memikirkanmu, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku!" untung sedang tidak ada anak-anak di rumah, karena kami tidak mau pertengkaran kami diketahui oleh mereka sedikitpun.

"Lalu, telpon dari siapa pagi tadi, sampai-sampai kau menjauh saat aku mendekat," gawat dia benar-benar dalam mode marahnya, bisa benar-benar habis aku. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Tadi pagi? Telpon?" aku sedang mencoba mengingat, Rukia memulai aksinya dengan mencubiti seluruh tubuhku. Astaga, telpon tadi pagi kan dari Toushiro! Adik ipar sialan, jadi ini rencananya dengan menyuruhku pergi menjauh dari Rukia saat dia telpon, padahal tidak ada yang penting juga selain…

"Sakit Rukia, dengarkan dulu. Tadi pagi itu telpon dari Toushiro, dia yang menyuruhku menjauhimu agar kau tidak mencuri dengar. Tidak percaya? Mau periksa kontak telponku atau mau menelpon orangnya langsung, hm," aku heran, senang sekali si pendek itu melihat kakaknya bertengkar, bagaimanapun Rukia paling tahu dengan sifat adiknya sendiri bukan.

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti! Memangnya ada hal apa sampai aku tidak boleh tahu, hah!" Rukia memulai kembali aksi sadisnya padaku, memang dia itu tidak bisa dibohongi sama sekali, apa aku harus beritahu sekarang? Berarti gagal dong rencanaku.

"Cepat katakan atau- "

"Aku katakan, akan aku katakan," baiklah aku menyerah bisa kacau hidupku jika dia meneruskan kata atau, pilihan yang diberikannya tidak pernah menguntungkanku.

"Kenapa kau menggendongku, cepat turunkan! Turunkan!" dia masih marah rupanya.

"Katanya ingin cepat, diam disini aku segera kembali," aku menurunkannya diranjang kamar kami, menyambar kunci mobil dan melesat cepat keluar kamar.

**O0o**

Ketika aku memasuki pintu kamar, kulihat Rukia sedang termenung sambil memandang cincin pernikahan kami, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang? Aku berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya, dia mendongak untuk melihat wajahku, kurasa. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga dari belakang tubuhku.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya heran sambil menerima bunga pemberianku dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari sana.

"Kau ingat tanggal berapa ini?" sekarang giliran dia yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kurasa bukan hari yang special, tanggal 20 April, um… hari dimana kau melamarku," aku memeluknya dengan spontan, bahagia sekali rasanya dia masih mengingat kenangan pada tanggal ini, kukira selama ini dia tidak pernah mau mengingatnya, karena setiap kutanya kapan pertama kali aku melamarnya selalu dia jawab dengan kata 'lupa'.

"Kau mengingatnya? Kau bilang tidak ada yang penting dengan tanggal itu."

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, mana mungkin aku melupakan hari bersejarah dalam hidupku, aku hanya kesal karena kau menanyakannya hanya untuk menggodaku bersama Shiro-chan, aku heran kalian yang tidak pernah akur, giliran menyangkut tanggal ini kalian akan kompak, katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!"

"Wah sayang sekali, ini urusan pria, kau dilarang untuk mengetahuinya," aku bersikeras untuk tetap menjaga rahasia kami. Kupikir dia akan luluh dengan bunga yang telah kusiapkan, nyatanya tidak mempan. Dia hanya menaruhnya lalu bersiap tidur dengan memunggungiku. Dasar keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam dan jangan lupa matikan lampunya ya," tuh kan benar, kalau sudah begini aku yang merana kan.

**O0o**

Rukia sudah tidur belum ya? Kalau dia sudah tidur aku baru bisa menarik untuk memeluknya, tapi jika belum hukumanku akan dia tambah dua kali lipat. Ayolah Rukia, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku untuk yang satu ini, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengatakannya, jika tidak riwayatku juga akan habis ditangan adikmu si 'es batu' itu.

"Rukia…" tidak ada sahutan, apa dia sudah tidur? Aku tidak suka tidur sambil memeluk guling, aku ingin memeluk istriku, Rukiaku!

Perlahan aku merapatkan diri ke arahnya. Lihatlah tubuhnya yang mungil ini, walaupun dia kecil tapi jangan ditanya tentang kekuatan fisiknya, rasa sakitnya mengalahkan rasa sakit teratuk meja ataupun kejepit pintu sekalipun. Tubuh mungil ini yang menjadi sandaranku ketika aku membutuhkannya, tubuh mungil ini juga telah mengeluarkan lima buah hati kami, dua kali kembar pula, tidak terbayang bagaimana perjuangannya menjaga kami semua. Aku mencintainya, kami semua mencintainya, dia adalah hidupku, alasan aku bisa bahagia sampai sekarang.

"Rukia… maafkan aku," semua orang mengenalku sebagai pria tangguh, kuat dan berwibawa, namun anggapan itu tidak berlaku jika aku sudah merajuk dengan istriku seperti sekarang ini.

"Rukia…," aku mencoba memeluknya dari belakang.

Berhasil, dia membalikkan tubuhnya kehadapanku, juga memelukku balik. Aku tahu, dia orang yang paling pengertian sedunia.

"Rahasia lelaki kan?" aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku bisa apa jika sudah begini," ucapnya sambil menyamankan diri dipelukanku.

"Aku mencintaimu," hiburku untuknya.

"Aku sudah tidak mempercayai kata cintamu lagi, orang bilang jangan percaya jika suamimu berkata dia mencintaimu di atas ranjang, biasanya ada saja yang dia mau, benar kan."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak begitu, sebentar lagi kau akan memulai aksimu untuk menghabisiku, kan?" astaga dia sudah benar-banar hafal tabiatku rupanya, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tertangkap basah, aku hanya bisa memberikannya cengiran andalanku tentu saja.

"Sudah 15 tahun hidup bersamamu, masa aku tidak tahu kebiasaan suamiku sendiri," gemas sekali kucubit saja pangkal hidungnya sebelum kembali memeluknya.

Rukia memang paling senang memelukku, saat seperti ini seolah dia mengatakan cintanya yang tidak pernah terucap. Benar, dibandingkan aku yang selalu mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu', Rukia yang paling jarang mengucapkan kata itu. Seingatku, mungkin tidak sampai sepuluh kali dia mengucapkannya. Karena baginya cinta itu adalah aku, Ichiru, Runa, Rui, Haru dan Mina, tidak perlu di ucapkan, buktikan saja dengan ungkapanmu sendiri, begitu katanya.

Dan bagiku, cinta Rukia begitu besar, sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup menghitung berapa banyak cinta yang dia punya. Cinta Rukia adalah segalanya untukku, dan aku tak akan pernah sanggup hidup tanpa cintanya.

"Kau merindukanku, sayang?" kali ini aku bertanya bukan menggodanya, lagipula Rukia tidak akan menghajarku jika sudah di atas ranjang, yang ada aku yang menghajarnya habis-habisan hingga dia tak berdaya, khekhekhe.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap hari."

"Kau bilang, jika kau merindukanku kau akan memutar lagu itu."

"Itu hanya kebetulan, ketika aku membereskan tasku, didalamnya ada yang berisikan kaset itu, ya sudah aku putar sambil membereskan barang-barang."

"Kupikir karena kau benar-benar merindukanku."

"Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu tiap hari, jeruk busukku," rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar sebutan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang jeruk, aku jadi teringat pembicaraan kita tadi dimeja makan, katakan padaku apa yang Urahara katakan sehingga kau malu habis-habisan, hm… ayo katakan nyonya Kurosaki," tuntutku sambil menarik dagunya agar wajahnya menghadap pada wajahku.

Wajah Rukia kembali merona, apa-apaan ini? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka wajahnya merona bukan karena diriku! Cemburu? Ya, curiga? Tentu saja. Kalau dia sampai berbicara gugup, kecurigaanku akan beralasan bukan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya cepat sambil membenamkan kembali wajahnya dipelukanku, respon seperti apa ini?

"Ru-"

"Kau saja boleh ada rahasia, masa aku tidak boleh ada rahasia," ucapnya cepat sambil memelukku kembali.

"Rahasia? Bersama Urahara? Yang benar saja," ya yang benar saja, rahasiamu bersama sahabatmu Matsumoto, bersama ibumu, bahkan adik-adikku, aku masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi ini bersama Urahara, si topi jerami misterius yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu, yang benar saja?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memberitahumu titik!" aku sampai mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini, masih dengan kenyataan dia memiliki rahasia bersama si pemilik kedai dan sekarang dia mulai memunggungiku lagi, ini tidak adil.

Aku marah tentu saja, aku tarik tubuhnya agar kami bisa duduk saling berhadapan. Rukia lagi-lagi menghindar dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia pasti tahu aku sedang marah, karena itu aku hanya menunggunya berbicara sambil bersila tangan di atas dadaku. Dia mengintipku dari celah jarinya –aku tahu itu.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah setelah aku katakan," aku masih diam.

Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya, dan menatapku dengan malu-malu, tapi dia menutup wajahnya kembali seperti semula –sikap apa itu?

"Baiklah, baiklah aku katakan, lagipula kita sudah menikah sudah seharusnya kau tahu ini sedari awal, eh tapi kan kau tidak mau tahu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada yang harus kukatakan," dia bersiap untuk tidur lagi, enak saja, aku pertahankan posisi kami dengan menekan bahunya, kurasa keningku berkerut semakin dalam, apa-apan perkataannya tadi? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Katakan yang jelas Rukia, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka berbelit-belit," dia malah memanyunkan bibirnya, ingin rasanya aku langsung melahapnya tapi sabar dulu Ichigo, kau harus menahannya, ini masalah harga diri seorang suami!

"Kalau kutanya, apa kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, aku tahu itu, sebagai pernyataan pengganti bahwa aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, dan aku memang tidak tahu sama sekali jawabannya. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mau tahu siapa cinta pertama Rukia, karena itu akan menyakitkan hatiku tentu saja, walaupun Rukia sudah menjadi milikku, tapi kenyataan cinta pertama tidak bisa dilupakan membuatku tidak ingin mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Apa sekarang kau mau tahu siapa orangnya?" aku menggeleng cepat. Aku tetap tidak mau tahu.

"Tidak mungkin Urahara kan –Ouch," kenapa jadi dia yang marah sekarang? Pakai memukul kepalaku lagi, heran juga kami sudah setua ini masih juga berperilaku seperti ini, tak apalah namanya juga kebiasaan, tapi biar kutekankan sekali lagi, acara menghajar Rukia hanya berlaku jika kami sedang berdua, dia tak akan berani melakukannya di depan orang lain apalagi anak-anakku.

"Dasar idiot! Kita SMP saja dia sudah menikah dengan Yoruichi-san, dan lagi dia bukan levelku sama sekali!" sekarang dia yang bersedekap dada.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aha, kau sudah penasaran rupanya sekarang?"

"Tidak! Tadi itu salah bicara! Aku tidak mau tahu dan tetap tidak mau tahu sampai kapan pun, titik!" aku kalah telak, akhirnya kuputuskan untukku membelakangi tubuhnya, jika memang dia tidak ingin bicara ya sudah, aku juga bisa.

Ya beginilah kami, jika sudah dalam acara ambek-abekan, marah-marahan, apalagi rayu-merayu, aku jamin kalian tidak ingin tahu untuk acara yang terakhir. Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas sebelum melancarkan aksinya. Memangnya dia saja yang hafal dengan kebiasaanku, aku juga sudah sangat hafal dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Boleh aku tanya, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya? Padahal kau sendiri sudah menceritakan semua kisah mantan-mantanmu padaku, kau tidak adil Ichigo," ucapnya sedih sambil menyandarkan dagu dan tubuhnya pada lengan atasku.

"Padahal Urahara-san saja bisa tahu siapa dia. Apa dulu aku kelihatan sekali begitu menyukainya? Tapi kenapa orang itu tidak pernah tahu kalau aku sangat menyukainya?" Rukia sedih? Suaranya terdengar bergetar, oh ayolah sayang aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Mau tidak mau aku mengangkat tubuhku kembali agar menghadap padanya, karena aku tidak suka melihat bidadariku bersedih, lihat kan dia berusaha menahan kesedihannya, matanya saja tidak bisa membohongiku walau dia berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tahu perasaanmu saat aku menceritakan mereka?"

Rukia diam.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi aku tetap harus mengatakannya agar kita tidak memiliki masalah dan kesalahpahaman dari masa lalu, aku tahu karena kau wanita yang kuat dan tegar, kau bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sangat tahu kau akan sedih begitu ada yang menyinggung sedikit saja nama mereka, kau akan terlihat murung."

"Apa kau ingin aku terlihat seperti itu? lebih baik kau melihat wajah kesalku karena tidak tahu sama sekali, dibandingkan harus melihat wajah sedihku karena kau pasti akan terus merasa bersalah karena hal itu bukan?" astaga, air matanya malah jatuh mengalir. Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak bersedih seperti ini Rukia?

Aku memelukmu. Aku tahu, karena kau paling suka dengan pelukanku.

"Jangan menangis Rukia, aku mohon maafkan aku, jika rahasiamu dengan Urahara mengenai cinta pertamamu itu, lebih baik tidak usah kau ceritakan padaku, tidak apa-apa, karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau mendengarnya, aku tidak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kau pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku, aku tidak akan sanggup, karena aku tidak seperti dirimu sayang,"

"Aku benar-benar sangat takut, jika kau jauh lebih mencintainya daripada aku, dan kau akan meninggalkanku karena dia. Aku benar-benar takut, Rukia. Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku."

"Dasar bodoh!" makinya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mautnya.

"Dari dulu hanya kau pria yang aku cintai, hanya kau seorang Ichigo Kurosaki," ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku.

"Terima kasih," jawabku sambil tetap mempertahankan adegan _favourite_ku ini –berciuman.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa tadi dia menyebut kata dulu?

"Tunggu dulu Rukia, sejak kapan?" tanyaku memutus adegan ini.

"Apanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" Rukia malah mengerjapkan matanya tanda dia terkejut dengan pertanyanku.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku kembali dengan cepat, benar juga aku tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan tepatnya dia mulai mencintaiku, sedangkan aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini dari awal, saat malam pertama kami.

Dia dulu bertanya kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya, dan kenapa aku bisa mencintainya dan memilihnya menjadi istriku. Aku jawab, aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya yang jelas saat bertemu kembali di Karakura University aku mulai tidak bisa melepaskan diriku darinya. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, hanya bisa mendengar ocehannya, hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya dan juga hanya bisa memeluknya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling sedikitpun darinya, karena ketika aku berpikir akan berpaling sedikit saja Rukia akan hilang dari hadapanku. Dan aku tidak suka saat-saat seperti itu.

Waktu itu, saat aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa Rukia menyukai salah satu temannya dari Ran, yang ternyata orang itu juga teman sekelas Rukia saat kelas 3 SMU, hatiku bagai terhantam ribuan jarum, ratusan gemuruh, ribuan longsor, dan ratusan gempa disaat bersamaan. Rasanya sakit sekali, walau kutahu itu adalah sebuah masa lalu, tetap saja rasa sakitnya begitu terasa, karena itu aku tidak pernah mau tahu siapa cinta pertama Rukia, aku pasti akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari waktu itu. Aku tidak mau.

Tapi, aku juga harus tahu kan, sejak kapan dia mulai mencintaiku. Agar pernyataan ini adil tentu saja.

"Rukia –"

"Dulu, dulu sekali."

"Iya dulu itu kapan?" tidak sabaran juga aku rupanya, tapi dia malah tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya. Arghhh, aku semakin tidak tahan untuk melahapnya.

"Dulu sekali, aku sampai tidak ingat kapan tepatnya –" Rukia agak terkejut karena aku meremas jemarinya dengan kuat, dia pasti tahu bahwa aku sangat menantikan jawabannya namun aku sedikit cemas memang, apa dia bisa merasakannya?

"Saat aku tahu rasa suka pertama kalinya, saat aku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya, saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu," senang sekali sepertinya dia mengucapkannya, tapi aku masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata indahnya ini, benar-benar sangat indah. Saat pertama kali dia jatuh cinta? Sekarang giliran aku yang terkejut, mungkinkah-?

Sepertinya malah dia yang mengerti maksud keterkejutanku.

"Ya, Kau. Kau orang yang membuatku merasakan rasa cinta, kau orang pertama yang aku cintai sampai detik ini dan selamanya, hanya kau Ichigo Kurosaki, cinta pertama –"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kusambar saja bibir mengocehnya itu. kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini, mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari istriku sendiri. Kalau kutahu orang itu ternyata aku, seharusnya dia mengatakannya dari awal saja. Karena ini kesalahanku baiklah aku akan membayarnya dengan memberikanmu bonus malam ini dan kalau begitu kalian jangan menggangguku, biarkan aku mencurahkan rasa bahagia ini hanya dengannya, istri mungilku yang paling kucintai –Rukia Kurosaki.

**O0o**

Baru pukul 5 pagi? Aku sudah terbangun sepagi ini? Tidak apalah, lagipula perasaanku sangat bahagia sekarang. Ingin tidur lagi tapi rasanya mataku terasa segar sekali, tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun. Mungkin efek dari rasa bahagiaku makanya aku begitu bersemangat dipagi ini.

Rukiaku masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Aku merasa dia semakin cantik akhir-akhir ini. Bayangkan saja, di London sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia wanita bersuami. Setiap hari ada saja yang memberinya seikat bunga mawar, padahal Rukia sedang mengasuh Mina-chan ditaman! Sungguh keterlaluan! Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa kami kembali ke Jepang, selain aku dipindah tugaskan tentu saja.

Semalam… Rukia bilang bahwa akulah cinta pertamanya. Kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini, rasanya kerikil dihatikupun tidak ada sama sekali, Rukia sudah menbersihkannya dengan tuntas tadi malam. Sekarang, aku tidak perlu takut akan ada orang yang bisa merebut Rukia dari sisiku, karena Rukia milikku seutuhnya, hanya milikku!

Aku benar-benar bodoh, karena tidak menyadari perasaan Rukia sedari awal. Dan aku benar-benar meminta maaf untuk hal ini, tapi Rukia bilang tidak ada yang perlu disesali sama sekali, karena pada akhirnya akulah yang menjadi suaminya.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika aku terlambat sedikit saja untuk melamarnya 15 tahun yang lalu? Apa Rukia akan bahagia? Apa aku akan bahagia? Rukia benar, untungnya akulah yang menjadi suaminya, karena sudah pasti jika aku yang tidak menikah dengannya, maka akulah yang tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Rukiaku.

Apa aku membangunkannya? Dia sedikit menggeliat dengan sentuhanku di pipinya.

Jika ingin dipikirkan kembali, sudah berapa lama aku mengenalnya? Umurku sekarang 40 tahun, aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat kelas 1 SD, itu berarti saat usia kami 6 tahun, astaga sudah lama sekali ya, aku menikah dengan Rukia saat usia kami 25 tahun, itu artinya 15 tahun yang lalu, dan kami sudah dikaruniai 5 orang anak. Apalagi yang kubutuhkan sekarang?

Tidak ada, selain membahagiakan keluargaku. Melihat anak-anaku tumbuh dewasa, menjaga dan merawatnya bersama dengan istriku tercinta, tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain melihat mereka bahagia setiap harinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" astaga dia terbangun.

"Kau. Pagi," ucapku seraya mengecup bibir mungilnya, ungkapan selamat pagi tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain untuk menegurku?"

"Ada, Apa kau sudah mandi?"

Argghh, dia benar-benar menggiurkan! Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya pagi ini, lagipula kesempatan ini jarang terjadi kan? Anak-anakku semuanya sedang mengungsi di rumah kakek mereka, siapapun yang memiliki ide ini, akan kuberi bonus uang jajan tambahan nanti.

"Apa?!" sengitnya galak, sepertinya dia sudah mencium rencana busukku.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengambil cuti hari ini, Rukia –Ouch," aku lupa mengunci tangannya, sebentar.

"Baiklah kalau aku tidak boleh cuti, kita mandi bersama pagi ini –Aiishh," dia berhasil menyikut perutku dengan kakinya, wanita ini benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan, begitulah Rukia, tapi aku suka. Dia memang sangat pandai membakar semangatku.

"Tadikan kau sendiri yang bertanya, aku sudah mandi atau belum, masa sekarang jadi kau yang marah dengan pertanyaanmu sendiri," menggodanya memang kegemaranku.

"Kau tinggal jawab sudah atau belum, aku kan tidak bertanya mau ku temani atau tidak,"

"Aha, itu kau sudah bertanya, tentu saja aku mau kau-"

"Ichi!"

"Ayolah, mumpung anak-anak tidak ada, ya…" aku tahu jurus mataku tidak akan mempan dengannya, tapi dicoba tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Astaga, kau belum puas juga menyantapku semalaman, hm…" tidak dengan mataku ya dengan ciumanku. Aku menciumi pundak kanannya sebagai pertanda aku sedang memohon.

Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah puas jika itu urusan memakanmu, karena kau tidak akan pernah habis aku makan walau itu untuk jangka waktu semalanya, karena aku selalu haus akan cintamu sayang, "sudah pagi, kau kan masih harus bekerja, tidak lelah?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hhh... selalu saja begitu, baiklah tapi setelah itu kau tidak boleh meminta yang macam-macam lagi."

Yes, aku tahu dia tidak akan tega membuatku merana karena merindukan sentuhannya. Dengan cepat kusingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami sedari tadi dan menggendongnya menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Ups, maaf ya. Untuk yang ini juga tidak akan ku ceritakan p-r-i-v-a-c-y, _you know_?

**O0o**

"Ichi... kenapa mereka lama sekali datangnya?" rengek Rukia dalam pelukanku.

"Sabar sayang, mereka kan sedang dalam perjalanan. Lagipula saat-saat seperti ini jarang terjadi kan? mari kita manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, Rukia," ucapku nakal sambil memulai aksi _favourite_ku -menciumnya.

"Ayah macam apa kau ini! sudah dua hari Ichi... kita susul saja mereka ke rumah ayah ya... aku rindu sekali dengan mereka," rengek Rukia lagi setelah sebelumnya mencubit perutku untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini aku bisa apa? Rukia benar, aku juga sangat merindukan mereka tapi dia terlalu berlebihan, baru saja mereka berbicara di telpon sedang ada dalam perjalanan pulang, masa kami harus ke tempat ayah yang sudah pasti tuan rumahnya sedang tidak ada. Mau bagaimana lagi, kami memang tidak terbiasa jauh dari anak-anak walau hanya sehari saja, jadi ya beginilah nasib kami sekarang.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka, sepi sekali rasanya tidak ada suara ribut Ichiru, Rui dan Haru yang selalu memperebutkan apapun," Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak ada Mina-chan yang bermanja-manja," Rukia mengangguk lagi sambil memperbaiki pelukannya padaku.

"Tidak ada suara cempreng Runa yang menggoda kita -"

"Suaraku tidak cempreng Ayah!" Runa? dia datang? secepat kilat aku dan Rukia melepaskan pelukan kami dan menghambur menyambut mereka. Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mereka kembali, anak-anakku.

"Ayah!_ Mommy_! Ibu!_ Dad_!" teriak mereka di waktu yang sama, jangan heran efek mereka lahir di negeri orang masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Tidak merepotkan kakek kan?" tanya Rukia sambil memeluk dan menciumi mereka satu persatu.

"Tidak sama sekali putriku, mereka sangat menyenangkan," jawab ayahku yang menyusul masuk setelah anak-anak.

Rukia dan ayahku berpelukan lama sebagai pelepas rindu, apa kalian bertanya apa aku cemburu? tentu saja tidak. Walaupun tidak di ucapkan, aku tahu bahwa ayahku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Rukia karena dia telah hadir dalam kehidupanku, keluargaku. Karena kehadirannya keluargaku benar-benar terasa hidup, entah bagaimana mengatakannya pada kalian, yang jelas Rukia merupakan segalanya bagi kami.

"_Mom, Dad, look,_ Kakek membelikan kami banyak barang," Haru berkata sambil memamerkan barang bawaannya.

"Kakek juga sudah membelikan kami keperluan sekolah," kali ini Runa yang menjinjing belanjaannya. Aku dan Rukia berbalas senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayah lewat tatapan dan senyum kami, dan ayah juga balas tersenyum pada kami.

"_Say thank you to grandpa, child,_" Rukia sengaja mengatakannya dalam bahasa Inggris karena Mina-chan belum begitu _fasih_ berbahasa Jepang.

"_Arigatou Jii-sama,_" ucap mereka serempak sambil membungkuk setengah badan, maklum kebiasaan Kuchiki.

Ayah hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kompak mereka yang seperti ini, "baiklah cucu-cucuku, kakek harus pergi lagi sekarang, ingat pesan-pesan kakek ya, kita akan bermain lagi jika kalian libur sekolah, _ok_."

"_Ok_!" jawab mereka serempak sambil memeluk kakek mereka sebelum berpisah. Setelah itu Rukia meyuruh mereka membersihkan diri sebelum mereka istrirahat malam ini sedangkan aku pergi mengantar ayahku ke gerbang depan.

**o0o**

Percakapan dua orang dewasa, hanya berjalan sambil diam. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kubicarakan pada ayahku, tapi... aku bingung bagaimana harus memulainya, kebiasaan buruk... tapi untung saja tidak tertular pada anak-anakku. Mungkin karena faktor Rukia yang mebiasakan keluarga kami agar berbicara apapun, walau itu hal sepele sekalipun, membuat keluargaku tidak pernah sepi dengan kata selalu saja ada yang mereka bicarakan bahkan ucapkan.

**Duaggh!**

Dasar ayah gila! dia menendangku dengan gayanya. Anak sendiri juga dia siksa demikian kejam! ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa ayahku dan Rukia bisa cepat akrab, tentu saja karena mereka berdua sama-sama suka menyiksaku. Dan menurut Rukia beginilah memang cara ayahku mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada putra semata wayangnya ini -cara yang aneh.

"Terima kasih Nak, kau membawa mereka dalam kehidupan kita," hah, selalu saja kata ini yang dia ucapkan ketika berpamitan denganku, ayolah ayah aku sudah kembali ke Karakura, tidak di London lagi, tidak bisakah kau ganti dengan kata-kata lain? Akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku ini -Aku sedang gugup sekaligus malu.

"Ayah," panggilku sebelum ayahku memasuki mobilnya. Ayahku hanya menoleh menanggapi panggilanku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan kami -Ouch," aku malah dipukulnya lagi.

"Yang melahirkan itu ibumu, bukan aku! pantas saja Rukia sering menyebutmu bodoh! Kau memang anak terbodoh! seharusnya yang kau katakan, ayah aku menyayangimu. atau -"

"Tidak sudi. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi mengatakannya."

"Dasar anak payah dan durhaka. Akan kulaporkan kau pada ibumu nanti! sudah pergi sana, jaga mereka dengan baik untukku! Oh ya, dua minggu lagi jadwalkan mereka untuk menginap denganku lagi, yuzu dan karin juga akan datang."

Beginilah aku dan ayahku.

"Oh ya," ucapnya dari dalam mobil sambil menjulurkan kepalanya padaku dia berkata, "kau tidak lupa membuat cucu satu lagi untukku kan kemarin," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tancap gas sebelum aku sempat memuntahkan mantraku padanya.

Ternyata semua ini rencananya? Dasar ayah bodoh, aku sudah memberinya 5 cucu masih belum cukup juga? dari karin dan Yuzu dia dapat masing-masing 2, dasar gila jika benar dia ingin menggenapkannya, kenapa tidak menyuruh karin atau yuzu? Aku bermain dengan pikiran konyolku tentang ayah sampai tanpa terasa aku melihat hingar bingar yang aku rindukan -keluargaku.

"Ichi-nii dekat dengan ayah saja, Ichi-nii kan anak ayah," ledek Rui sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau! Tidak- hari ini bagianku dengan ibu, minggir kau," sudah besar masih saja tidak mau mengalah dengan adiknya.

"Hey- kalian para pria bersama ayah, aku dan Mina bersama ibu, benar kan, bu?" Runa menengahi saudaranya, disertai anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Daddy..." rengek Mina-chan saat melihatku, sudah besar masih saja minta gendong, dasar anak bungsu. Aku menggendongnya sambil melihat keadaan ruang keluargaku yang sudah tidak berbentuk, pasti ulah ketiga jagoanku, siapa lagi?

"Jadi, kita akan tidur bersama malam ini?" tanyaku, dan mereka semua mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, atur posisi kalau begitu," lanjutku lagi dan mereka kembali ribut hanya untuk memperebutkan tempat agar bisa tidur dekat dengan ibunya, lalu tidak ada yang ingin denganku? kalian menantangku rupanya bocah-bocah kecil.

"Hentikan! kalian membuat kepala ayah pecah, jika hanya ibu yang kalian perebutkan kalau begitu ibumu tetap akan tidur di samping ayah!" Rukia hanya nyengir menanggapi ultimatumku, setidaknya dia pasti tahu jalan pikiranku. Sedangkan anak-anakku hanya bisa manyun sebagai tanggapan protes.

"Tidur sesuai urutan," mau tidak mau mereka menurut.

"Ayah, aku disebelah Haru saja, Ichiru tidurnya berantakan, aku tidak mau kena tendangnya, ya ayah," pinta Runa. Dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membenarkan ucapan putriku. Dengan begini urutan tidurnya dari kiri ke kanan, aku, Ichiru, Rui, Haru, Runa, Mina, dan Rukia. Lengkap sudah keluarga kecilku.

Ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaan keluarga kami, tidur bersama diruang keluarga, awalnya karena acara menonton bersama di akhir pekan, satu per satu dari mereka pasti akan tertidur daripada aku harus memindahkan mereka satu per satu, Rukia memilih untuk tidur bersama seperti ini. Setidaknya cara ini cukup efektif membuat mereka lebih dekat dengan kami, karena biasanya kami akan mengobrol sampai semuanya terlelap dengan sendirinya.

"Ibu," panggil Runa pada ibunya memulai ocehannya.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia.

"Apa ibu tahu apa yang aku temukan di kamar ayah?" topik yang menarik, aku sangat was-was dengan pernyataan putriku ini, apa yang dia temukan memangnya? putra-putraku yang tadi sempat memulai pertarungannya kembali, kini mulai ikut mendengarkan juga.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia antusias, sekarang dia sudah menyiku kepalanya menghadap putri sulungnya, menyatakan bahwa dia akan mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Runa.

"Foto-foto ibu di meja belajar ayah, buku kenangan waktu jaman kalian bersekolah, lalu... surat cinta ibu untuk ayah, dan..." Runa sengaja membuat kesan dramatis,

"Dan..." Haru melanjutkan.

"Buku harian ayah," nada mengejek itu datang dari orang disebelahku -Ichiru.

"Buku harian? kalian membacanya?" pekikku kaget, habis sudah.

"Hanya aku dan Runa," ujar Ichiru bangga, aku menegak air liurku sendiri. Kenapa ayah tidak merapihkannya? Aghh.. ini memalukan!

"Kalian membacanya, memang apa isinya?" tanya Rukia penasaran sambil menidurkan Mina-chan dengan belaiannya.

"Masih banyak kata yang tidak kami paham, tulisan ayah kacau sekali lebih parah dari tulisan kakek," sindir Ichiru lagi.

"Hei, tulisan dokter diwajibkan seperti itu tahu," ujarku membela diri.

Rui asyik membaca buku, sedangkan Haru sibuk dengan _games_ barunya. Mina-chan sudah terbuai dengan mimpinya.

"Berani kalian katakan akan kupotong uang saku kalian minggu depan," ini keadaan kritis.

"Aku akan menambahkan dua kali lipat," tawar Rukia sambil memberi tatapan membunuhnya padaku.

Runa dan Ichiru saling memandang dengan penuh arti, lalu Runa ambil bagian untuk menegosiasi Rukia kurasa, karena hal itu yang sedang dilakukan Ichiru padaku.

"Tiga kali lipat kalau ayah tidak ingin ku adukan pada ibu,"

"Jangan mimpi kau junior,"

"Runa..." teriaknya pada saudari kembarnya -memberi isyarat.

"Katakan dulu apa yang sudah kau ketahui, baru aku kan menyetujuinya,"

"_Deal,_" Ichiru menjulurkan tangannya meminta persetujuanku.

"_Deal_," sambungku cepat sambil membalas uluran tangannya, demi masa depanku dan Rukia, aku akan memberikan apapun untuk itu.

"Tunggu," ucapku cepat mengecek keadaan putraku yang lain, lebih sedikit orang yang tahu itu akan lebih baik, Rui dan Haru juga sudah tertidur ternyata, efek kelelahan mungkin.

"Lanjutkan," kini aku dan Ichiru saling tidur menyamping, saling berhadap-hadapan, pembicaraan dua orang pria, ayah dan anak yang beranjak dewasa, baiklah aku cukup tegang sekarang.

"Delapan september, aku bertemu kembali dengan teman lamaku, sedikit terkejut karena dia berubah menjadi seorang bidadari yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku saat berumur 12 tahun, aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika itu ternyata dia. aku mencoba memastikannya namun semakin dilihat semakin jelas persamaan mereka, jadi... selama ini wanita yang kucari adalah dia -Rukia Kuchiki, si cebol yang tidak akan pernah-" aku menyumpal mulut putraku agar dia tidak berbicara semakin banyak, karena kurasa aku masih mengingat setiap kata yang pernah ku tulis itu.

"Kau membaca semuanya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hampir semua," Aku mengusap wajahku pasrah.

"Jangan katakan pada ibumu, lalu apalagi?"

"Tiga kali lipat?"

"Baiklah, kau menang nak, tapi itu hanya untuk hari pertama."

"Seminggu."

"Tiga hari atau tidak sama sekali."

"Dasar curang," bagaimanapun tetap aku yang mengendalikan nak, astaga sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukan kembarannya? dia pasti dengan senang hati memberitahukannya pada ibunya. Dasar anak perempuan.

"Lanjutkan Ichiru, apa lagi yang kalian ketahui?" setidaknya aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima amukan dari Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup bangga padamu, tapi kau benar-benar payah sebagi seorang pria ayah, masa karena cemburu dengan teman ibu, kau jadi jahat padanya, tidak mengangkat telponnya pula, sok jual mahal," protes putraku.

"Sstt... pelankan sedikit suaramu, aku tahu aku yang salah waktu itu, tapi aku kan juga sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain."

"Melamar di hari ulang tahun ibu," aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah sejak kapan aku dan Ichiru terbiasa berbicara seperti ini, usianya masih 14 tahun tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi orang dewasa seumuran pamannya, faktor kebanyakan bergaul dengan para tetua kuchiki kurasa.

"Hasilnya malah ibu pergi meninggalkanmu, menyedihkan," sejak kapan sesi introgasi ini menjadi sesi curhat ayah pada anaknya?

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya kalian bisa menikah, ayah? ceritanya berakhir karena kebodohanmu kan -Ouch!" aku menjitak kepala Ichiru karena berani mengataiku bodoh, hah, bahkan anakku sendiri menyebutku bodoh, menyedihkan.

"Ceritanya tidak berakhir, hanya tulisannya saja yang berakhir karena kebodohanku memang, aku tidak sanggup menulisnya karena benar-benar putus asa," kataku sambil menelungkupkan tubuhku tapi tetap menoleh padanya.

"Buktinya pada akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan ibumu kan?" ucapku penuh kebanggaan.

"Waktu aku tahu ibumu pergi untuk menikah, ayah hancur tentu saja, untung saja ada paman dan bibimu (Toushiro dan Karin), aku saja sampai tidak tahu kalau pamanmu ternyata adik ibumu dan lebih parahnya lagi ternyata kekasih bibimu, mereka yang membantuku, mulai dari menghubungi Kakekmu disana, bertemu dengan keluarga besar ibumu, menggugurkan semua calon suami ibumu, dan akhirnya... sampai ayah bisa menikahi ibumu," mengenang masa lalu jadi kegiatan_ favourite_ku juga akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi... Ibu adalah cinta pertama ayah kan?" tanya Ichiru lagi, bagaiamana menjelaskannya ya? Ichiru mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawabanku.

"Um... bagaimana kalau kubilang aku menyangkalnya," raut wajah Ichiru berubah tidak suka mendengar jawabanku. "Akan aku jelaskan jika kau bertemu dengan jodohmu suatu hari nanti, bagaimana?" dia masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, bagaimana ini? ya sudahlah kuberitahukan saja, lagipula dia sudah bisa disebut sebagai remaja dewasa.

"Ibumu... wanita yang ayah impikan pertama kali, kau mengerti kan maksudku, ini tentang pria dewasa oke, jadi kuharap ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita, dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengadukannya pada ibumu, karena ini rahasia para lelaki," aku menepuk bahunya untuk meneguhkan hatinya karena setelahnya aku bisa melihat Ichiru tersenyum penuh arti padaku sebelum berkata, "aku mengerti."

"Ayah, bagaimana jadinya jika ayah dan ibu tidak berhasil menikah pada waktu itu?"

"Kau, Runa, Rui, Haru dan Mina tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini."

"Benar juga, kami ada kan karena kalian berdua. Terima kasih ayah karena telah melahirkan kami ke dunia ini -Ouch, ayah!"

"Yang melahirkan itu ibumu, aku hanya membantu membuat dan menjaganya," kurasa ini juga yang ingin diucapkan ayahku tadi, khe ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang bodoh, putraku juga menuruni kebodohanku, pantas saja dia disebut Ichigo Jr. Dia benar-benar mirip denganku.

"Sudah tidur sana sebelum ibumu mengoceh."

"Tiga kali lipat."

"Berisik," umpatku sambil membalik badan agar dia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Bilang tidak bisa membaca tulisanku tapi nyatanya dia samapai hafal dengan semua yang ku tulis. Jangan salahkan IQnya yang 187, bahkan ayah mertuaku saja sudah meliriknya sebagai penerus perusahaan Kuchiki, tapi jangan harap itu akan terkabul. Dia putraku, dan aku membebaskan semua anak-anakku memilih apa yang mereka mau dan mereka suka, tidak akan kubiarkan cerita hidup Rukia terulang pada mereka -ini merupakan permitaan khusus Rukia padaku. Tidak ada acara jodoh menjodohkan ataupun pewaris perusahaan besar!

**o0o**

"Rukia..." aku menemukannya sedang minum di _pantry, lalu _memanggil dan memeluknya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Membenamkan kepalaku di atas bahu dan perpotongan lehernya -salah satu kebiasaan _favourite_ku juga.

Aku terbangun dan menemukan anak-anakku yang sudah terlelap semua, serta istriku yang menghilang dari tempatnya. Tebakanku langsung menuju tempat dimana kulkas berada karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan kami tidur di _futton_ tambahan sedangkan dia sendiri diatas ranjang kasur. Rukia hanya diam sambil memegangi gelasnya, ini kesempatanku untuk berbicara dengannya, karena sulit rasanya untuk berbicara berdua dengannya jika anak-anak ada disekitar kami, ada saja gangguan dari mereka pastinya.**  
><strong>

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" maksudku dia dan putrinya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" malah balik bertanya.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap padaku.

"Sekarang, apalagi yang kau rahasiakan dariku Tuan Kurosaki?" tanyanya sarkatis. Habislah aku kali ini, kupeluk pinggangnya agar dia tidak kabur dariku, biasanya jika dia sudah ngambek dia akan menghindariku semampu dia bisa, hingga pada akhirnya tetap aku yang harus mengalah, karena sifat keras kepalanya yang sudah mendarah daging, aku tidak sanggup jika harus menghadapinya yang seperti itu.

"Tidak ada, bukankah putrimu sudah menceritakan semuanya," dia diam untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi..." aku mulai menahan nafas.

"Berapa banyak kata cebol dan pendek yang kau tulis di buku itu?" tuh kan benar perkiraanku, jika sudah ditangan Runa beginilah jadinya, anak itu paling suka sekali melihatku menderita karena ibunya, hasil pelajaran dari pamannya tentu saja -Toushiro. Inilah bedanya Ichiru dan Runa, menurut Ichiru adalah hal sepele tapi menurut Runa itu adalah hal besar, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, bagi Ichiru kisah perasaan ayahnya yang paling penting, tapi bagi Runa, berapa banyak nama Rukia kusebutkan dalam buku itu, juga berapa banyak nama wanita lain yang ada disana. Sudah kuduga.

"Ayolah Rukia, masa kau marah hanya karena itu," dia memelototkan matanya sambil mulai memukulku.

"Itukkan panggilan sayangku untukmu -Aisshh," aku pura-pura kesakitan, karena Rukia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar marah padaku, aku tahu itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang dia laporkan?"

"Dia bilang, kau sangat mencintaiku tapi kau ragu padaku,"

"Aku tidak ragu padamu, tapi pada diriku sendiri, aku ragu... pria seperti apa yang Rukia inginkan sesungguhnya? Apa aku masuk dalam kriterianya? Apa Rukia akan bahagia jika bersama denganku? Apa aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang Rukia inginkan? pertanyaan itu selalu saja berputar dalam benakku," terangku sambil memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya langsung padaku?"

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, tapi kau menganggapnya hanya sebagai gurauan,"

"Itu karena kau mempermainkanku!" ditambah dengan satu pukulan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, hanya sedikit menggodamu," kali ini aku yang menambah dengan satu kecupan, lebih baik bukan.

"Kau boleh membacanya jika kau mau, tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh marah atau menangis ketika membacanya ya."

"Benar boleh kubaca? itu kan rahasiamu."

"Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua sudah membacanya termasuk a-dik ke-sa-yang-an-mu itu," sedikit menekankan kata adik kesayangannya agar dia bisa lebih paham situasinya.

"Toushiro juga tahu?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk, "dia mengancamku akan membeberkan isi buku itu padamu jika aku tak mau memenuhi keinginannya, tapi malah anakku sendiri yang membongkarnya, nasib," pasrahku sambil menyatukan keningku dengannya.

"Jadi itu rahasia kalian?" aku mengangguk, kau puas sekarang sayang? sudah tidak ada lagi yang kusembunyikan darimu.

"Karena buku itu dia baru mau membantuku, setidaknya dia datang disaat yang tepat," kataku sambil membelai wajahnya. Kau tahu kan apa yang kuinginkan sekarang? dan perlahan tapi pasti Rukiapun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tersenyum senang tentu saja. Karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi malam ini sayang.

"_Mom, dad, what are you doing_?" tidak perlu menoleh itu pasti Mina-chan. Dengan cepat Rukia melepaskan rangkulannya dan beralih pada putri bungsuku.

Aku?

Hanya bisa terenyum pasrah sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku dan berjalan mengikuti di belakang mereka, berharap apa yang dia lihat malam ini tidak dia sebarluaskan pada kakak-kakaknya. Sudah kubilang bukan, akan sulit bagiku untuk berduaan saja dengan istriku disaat ini. Ya, bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai. Keluargaku, cahaya hidupku, kebahagiaanku. Aku mencintai kalian.

Dimana aku harus tidur sekarang? di samping Rukia sangat menggiurkan tapi aku pasti tidak akan bisa menahan diri, di dekat Ichiru dan menjadi sasaran tendangan mautnya juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Dan lagi-lagi nasib berkata aku harus rela tidur disamping putraku malam ini. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Selamat malam semuanya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>PoCuRuNK:<strong>

Selamat Pagi, Siang, Sore, malam juga semuanya... yuhuu.. nenk _comeback again_, dan akhirnya nenk bisa berkata selesai sudah perjalanan _**my stories**_... terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung nenk dan cerita ini terutama, tanpa kalian nenk pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini. **My Stories** merupakan cerita perdana yang paling lama masa pembuatannya. Dikarenakan gaptek yang berkepanjangan dan juga rasa percaya diri yang sempat terkikis selama proses pembuatan hehhe, maklum ini cerita perdana jadi bisa dinilai sendiri bagaimana perkembangan seorang Nenk RukiaKate disini.

Dari yang ga bisa nulis dengan baik dan benar, dari tanda kutip sampai penulisan yang salah semua ada disini, dan Nenk sangat berterima kasih pada para senpai dan pembaca yang memberikan nenk banyak masukan, saran serta kritik sehingga nenk bisa terus belajar dan memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang pernah nenk perbuat. sekali lagi Nenk ucapkan Arigatou... ^^,

Semoga chap terakhir ini bisa menjawab semua perasaan Rukia dan para _readers_ sekalian. Hoho nenk suka Ichiruki punya banyak anak, xixiix, jadi ya nenk bikin jadi keluarga besar, buat Mina-chan berhubung dia masih 7 tahun, jadi ceritanya dia ngerti sedikit-sedikit bahasa jepang tapi masih belum bisa ngomongnya, masih takut-takut salah gitu... And berhubung mereka lama di London, jadi mereka terbiasa pake bilingual gitu deyh, Jepang-Inggris. hohooooooo maap ya klo ada salah penulisan inggrisnya, coz inggris nenk juga payah heheh #Plook#

Sekali lagi, nenk mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan waktu yang sering nenk lakukan dan masih nenk lakukan samapai saat ini, heheh maaf ya... gak ada maksud, cuma agak ragu aja buat publish karena kelamaan ngumpet dibalik layar heheh, sekali lagi Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

okz klo gtu sekarang waktunya, **Special tahnx to...**

**1. Arthur No Suzuka Aneue: Arigatou suzuka-san... nenk akan lebih perhatikan lagi penulisannya, and kalo chap ini masih parah kah? terima kasih banyak ya... ^^, Luph u...  
><strong>

**2. Cim-Jee: jee~ maap ya updatenya lelet heheh, ho? benarkah? nenk rasanya jee lebih cihuy bikin cerita serunyam wolnya heheh, nenk kan masih harus banyak belajar dari jee hehe, makasih banyak ya jee buat bimbingan, semangat dan masukannya selama ini.. ^^, arigatou n Luph u jee...  
><strong>

**3. FafaCute: Fafa... maap ya updatenya jd lamaaa beut hehheh, semoga episod ending ini berkenan, tapi maaf ga bisa masukin adegan ichi-byakun'nya, kalo ashido kayaknya dia masih betah melajang heheh, sibuk ngurusin kerjaan ma mikirin nenk hahhah #Plaak# Makasih ya Fafa buat dukungannya selama ini... arigatou ^^, Luph u...**

**4. Rukianonymous: Nony~ ... hooh ini udah Ichigo Pov gimana menurut dirimu? semoga berkenan ya.. makasih ya nony buat dukungan, dan masukannya selama ini... nenk jadi banyak belajar juga dari nony... makasih ya ^^, Luph u... **

**5. Yuuki Krom D'klein Raggs : Cloudy... mudah-mudahan nenk gak salah ngetik nama barunya ya hhehhe, maap ya updatenya jadinya lelet heheh, kalo chapy yang ini gmn cloudy? moga berkenan ya... makasih banyak juga buat cloudy yang selalu bikin nenk semangat buat nerusin fic. ini... makasih ya cloudy... ^^, Luph u...**

**6. Zanpaku nee: Zanp~ ... hehehhe maap ya, cuma segini yang bisa nenk sampaikan, semoga berkenan ^^, makasih juga buat Zanp... buat semuanya... saran, koreksian, masukannya, semangat, pokonya semuanya ^^, apa jadinya diriku tanpa bimbingan darimu Zanp... *ditoyor zanp coz mulai lebay* xiixix... pokoknya makasih banyak ya zanp.. ^^, Luph u...**

**7. Dewi Anggara Manis: Makasih banyak ya dewi manis... ini udah update say, semoga berkenan ya... and makasih banyak ya udah mau mampir ^^, Luph u...**

**8. Wakamiya Hikaru: Hikaru~ kalo yang ini baru bener-bener tamat heheh, semoga berkenan ya.. terimakasih buat dukungannya selama ini ^^, Luph u Hikaru...**

**9. Poppyholic Uqi: Uqi~ Special thanx to you *nyodorin buket mawar merah jambu* heheh makasih ya udah ditodongin mulu, akhirnya bisa update juga, klo gak ditodong mungkin bisa lebih lama dari ini, hehhe coz ini juga molornya udah lebih lama dari waktu perjanjian ya heheh *nyengir kuda* #deep bow# maap ya uqi... hehhe makasih banyak ya uqi buat semua dukungannya yang amat sangat menghibur ^^, Luph u...**

**10. Vina- fosa, FafaCute n BrilliBery Kurosaki: *deep bow* rasa terima kasih rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk kalian yang telah menyukai cerita ini, terima kasih banyak ya... nenk bener-bener gak nyangka, cerita nenk ada juga yang suka ^^, ini untuk kalian *buket bunga dari IchiRuki* makasih banyak ya ^^, Luph u... *Hug...Hug***

**and to all readers... Luph u forever... jangan lupa buat _Reviewnya _yang terakhir ya ya... ^^, cerita ini memang sudah habis tapi bukan berarti perjumpaan kita juga habis kan... c u di cerita-cerita gaje nenk selanjutnya ya... ^^, Arigaotu, Thank you very much, Xie Xie, Kompta, Nuhun, Syukron, dan akhir kata Terima Kasih Banyak... *deep bow***

** 221012**

**-Nenk RukiaKate-**


End file.
